This Thing Called Life
by ginkies
Summary: Fallow Alexis 'Coup' Cooper as her life crashes into Angent G Callens time and time again. Fate, and a little help from Hetty, keeps throwing them together. Can these two orphans ever find happiness in this thing called life? Au/OCxG S1-S3.
1. Origins

Hey, thanks for taking a chance on this story. I've been playing with the idea for a few years now. I hope you enjoy it, please take the time to review!

* * *

Origins. We all have them, even me. This is how I met Hetty, Sam, Eric... and G of course.

* * *

I felt cold, frozen to the spot, for a heart beat all my training had gone out of my mind. My eyes focused on the barrel of the gun aimed at my chest.

_This is it._

A blink of my eyes and I had my gun pulled and aimed. The seconds became minutes as I stood there calmly waiting his next move. One more blink of the eye and the sound of guns firing filled the air.

_I hope this works._  
The searing hot pain of a bullet ripping through flesh physically knocked me sideways. The ground raced dramatically to me. I landed with a thud, dropping almost like a dead weight, I had no idea what had happened to him; I barely knew what was happening to me.

_I pulled the trigger...right?_

* * *

Downing my third beer I looked up and noticed the same guy watching me from across the bar. All three beers he'd been watching me and my team mates. In turn, I'd been watching him, hey fairs fair. He was taller than me, had a shaven head and blue eyes. He was cute that was a definite and even though I was sat drinking with a bunch of guys, he didn't dial down his staring. I noted he was drinking with a friend, a Marine if I wasn't mistaken, but he had long since left his friend, opting to join a pretty little thing on the dance floor.

"Will you just go over and talk to him?" Howard Jones, a.k.a Jonesy, my partner asked smirking as he faced me. Jonesy was tall, with spiky black hair and green eyes. Jonesy and I had been partners only since the beginning of the mission but we clicked and it looked like we were going to have a very long career ahead of us. We worked for the MOD and had been hand picked for the small task force.

"He's the one staring." I said defending myself as Harm, one of two American NCIS special Agents assigned to our task force, laughed - loudly. Harm was a tall guy, he looked like a Neo Nazi, shaven head, tattoos... you get the picture. In fact Harm had a wife and three kids he doted on. He was the biggest softy I had ever met.

"Please Coup, that has to be the worst defence ever!" Harm laughed glancing in the direction of the cute guy. I sighed rolling my eyes as the guy looked down at his drink.

"I thought you were trained in surveillance?" I asked raising an eyebrow, making both guys look back at me.

"I am." Harm replied taking a sip of his beer. "I'm just choosing to ignore my training right about now." Harm teased and Jonesy laughed.

"Look, this is our last night here. You know what happens tomorrow, go enjoy it!" Jonesy said nudging me slightly.

"What? Is this set up Coup night or something?" I asked looking at my team mates. They were both good men, and honestly I was slightly upset that we were leaving in the morning. Harm had become a good fast friend and I planned to keep in contact with him. It was just a shame I couldn't say the same for his partner NCIS Special Agent Joe King. We never really clicked and hence he wasn't out drinking with us.

"Look, you go talk to him or we will." Jonesy said turning to Harm who nodded in agreement.

"You need to have some fun." Harm added with a wide smile. My face fell as I looked at the guys.

"You guys are serious, aren't you?" I asked watching both men closely.

"Oh yeah." Jonesy said with a wicked smile.

"Ok! I'm going!" I said getting to my feet quickly as the pair laughed.

"That's my girl!" Jonesy laughed as I walked away from the pair. I was painfully aware they were still watching me, even though if I turned around I knew they wouldn't be looking directly at me. I reached the bar and smiled to the cute guy as I reached him.

"Hey." I said standing by his side.

"Hey." He replied with a crooked smile.

"So I noticed you were watching me for my last three beers. I figure you either think I'm way too hot and can't come over to talk to me, or, and this is my likely theory, I remind you of an ex you just broke up with." I stated plainly. The cute guy sat back on the stool and smirked at me for a second.

"Is that so?" He asked with clear amusement in his voice.

"Yeah. Plus if I was playing on home turf, it wouldn't have taken us three beers to talk. Instead I had to wait for you to make a move... only you didn't." I admitted with a firm nod.

"Home turf?" He asked confused.

"I'm English. The accent kinda gives it away." I said looking at him sideways. The cute guy laughed at my explanation and nodded.

"So what would have happened if we were back in England?" The cute guy asked sitting forward and seeming genuinely interested in my explanation.

"Well for a start, it wouldn't have taken three beers for us to talk. We would have probably been on the dance floor half an hour ago. And right about now, if you danced well enough... who knows?" I asked with a shrug and a small smile. The cute guy laughed again and smiled back at me.

"I'm Greg." He said holding his hand out to me.

"Nice to meet you Greg." I replied shaking his hand as he stood from the stool. "So which explanation was it?" I asked leaning on the side of the bar.

"Oh, I was just trying to figure out if one of those guys were your date." Greg said rubbing the back of his neck slightly.

"Finally figured out it was neither huh?" I teased.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"So?" I asked plainly.

"Do you want a drink?" Greg asked plainly. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I've had three beers waiting on you. I want to dance." I said standing up from the bar.

"I don't dance that well." Greg admitted sounding slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I'll show you the moves." I said with a wink then I noticed his friend returning. "You're friends back." He was just making his way off the dance floor.

"Friend?" Greg asked as the Marine guy from before reached us.

"Hey G." His friend said reaching us. Greg glanced at me with a curious look on his face. "You finally made a friend huh?" His friend laughed.

"Sam, meet...?" Greg asked turning to me.

"I-" I was about to answer when I herd a whistle. I turned and Jonesy was walking towards me.

"Come on Cinderella, times up. We just got the call." He said glancing to Greg and his friend who were watching us.

"Right, I'll meet you out front." I said with a quick nod.

"Two minutes." Jonesy said firmly and headed back to Harm. I turned to the guys and they were both still watching me slightly confused.

"We got a plane back to England." I explained with a quick smile.

"Oh. Right." Sam said glancing at Greg, clearly he didn't believe me.

"Looks like that dance is going to have to wait Greg." I said smiling at him. "Maybe next time you wont wait so long huh?" I asked.

"Maybe." Greg replied watching me with a crooked smile.

"Nice meeting you Sam." I said with a quick nod before turning to walk off. As I walked off I herd Sam talking to Greg.

"Who was she G?" Sam asked.

"I do not know Sam, but I wish I did..." Greg replied.

* * *

The call was from Joe letting us know the time and place for a debriefing in the morning. It was early morning and it meant we had a plane out of LA for the afternoon. The next morning, bright and early we set off for the debriefing. Something felt off from the get go. It's hard to describe the feeling, a friend of mine described it as a gut feeling. He'd taught me to always fallow that gut instinct because it was usually right. _I wish you were here now Jethro_. As we walked to the back entrance of a warehouse just on the outskirts of L. A's town centre, I continued to search the area for any signs of trouble.

"Will you relax Coup? The mission's over." Harm said glancing over his shoulder to me.

"I can't help it, something feels off..." I said glancing around again. Of course nothing was there, but it never hurt to check.

"She's just itching for a gun fight." Jonesy joked as we walked down the alley. I just rolled my eyes as we walked.

"Ladies, when you're done." Joe King the other NCIS agent said as we reached the back door. Joe was taller than me with blonde hair and enough muscles so you noticed. He was always a quiet guy but was extremely good at doing hits. "Time to finish this mission." He added. Joe walked in fallowed by the guys and I closed the door behind. As the door shut the loud buzz of the electric lock rang out.

"Will you relax now? The doors locked." Harm asked glancing at me as the guys stood at one side of a table. I looked around, as Rick Capey, our handler walked in from the other side of the room.

"Glad you all made it." Rick sneered as he placed a suit case on the table and flicked it open. Joe stood to the left while Harm and Jonesy stood in the middle and I stood to the right with my back against the wall. I still didn't feel comfortable and I couldn't shake the gut feeling.

"Thanks." Harm said plainly, folding his arms over his chest as he almost glared at Rick.

"Shall we?" Jonesy asked lighter as he glanced between Harm and Rick.

"The mission was a success, you fallowed the crumb trail just like we knew you would..." Rick said and we all looked at him utterly confused. Suddenly he pulled a silenced pistol and shot Harm in the chest three times. We all pulled our guns, but we weren't all aiming at the same person.

"Put you're gun down!" Jonesy barked as I clocked Joe aiming at him. Rick was aimed at me, and I was aimed at Joe, it was a good old fashion Mexican Stand Off.

"Don't do it Joe!" I added and I saw Jonesy glance at Joe.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jonesy asked aiming at Rick's heart.

"You had to tell them didn't you?" Joe asked with his gun aimed firmly on Jonesy.

"It's more fun to see their faces." Rick explained. "We played you. All three of you, the MOD and NCIS. We were buying that nuclear material, we just made a crumb trail to those hippy do gooders; and you bought it! You arrested them." Rick laughed, almost mocking us for our stupidity.

"Why?" I asked with my gun still aimed at Joe.

"Money! Do you realise how much certain groups in the Middle East will pay for this stuff?" Joe explained. "Coup we're never going to have to work another day in our lives!"

"Now all we need to do is get rid of you..." Rick said cocking his gun. I took a deep breath, realising I was about to be shot. Seconds went by and finally I herd the gun being shot, only it wasn't Ricks. Jonesy shot Rick dead in the heart with one shot. Seconds later Joe shot out at Jonesy. I pushed him to the floor meaning Joe only winged him; so I thought.

"Joe this is two against one!" I cried out as me and Jonesy took cover.

"Shit! He hit my good arm." Jonesy whispered to me. The bullet had ripped through the top right of his chest, and was bleeding pretty badly.

"Damn it, I think he's caught an artery." I said taking a quick look at the wound before bullets went flying over our head. "You need to keep pressure on it."

"I know. Just shoot him already!" Jonesy said ducking slightly. I waited for Joe to finish shooting when I peaked around a corner and shot out a few bullets.

"Joe! Put your gun down! This isn't going to end well for you!" I yelled, taking cover again. Jonesy's hands were cover in his blood as it seemed to be pouring out of him. I pulled my jacket off and passed it to him.

"Thanks." Jonesy replied, his words slightly slurred. I noticed his eyelid droop a little.

"Keep your damn eyes open! You hear me?" I snapped at Jonesy as I reloaded my gun.

"Yes Sir..." Jonesy replied getting paler.

"I can't let you live!" Joe cried out before shooting for another position.

"This isn't how it ends Joe!" I yelled back before breaking cover and shooting out in his direction. I was running out of bullets fast. I was more trying to lay cover down while I thought of a plan. My mind was racing as I tried to figure out some plan, only I couldn't stop thinking about how much blood Jonesy was loosing.

"Take mine... Coup..." Jonesy said and I turned back to him. He was white. He was a sickly deathly white.

"No, no no. Come Jonesy. Don't do this to me." I said tucking my gun down the back of my jeans. I bobbed down by his side and pressed my jacket hard against his wound and I felt how soggy it had become.

"You... you need to move. Take... take my gun. Run." Jonesy slurred putting his hand over mine. My hands were covered in his blood and it was like the more I tried the faster he was bleeding out.

"I... I can't Howard... You need to stay with me." I said as tears came to my eyes.

"You're good. You take him. Tell the truth." Jonesy said as he took a couple of staggered breaths and then just stopped breathing.

"Jonesy? Jones? Howard? No no no no, come on, no!" I cried out checking his pulse and getting nothing. He'd died and Joe had killed him. I herd a floor board near me creek. I stood up pulling my gun at the same time and shot out.

"Damn it!" Joe cried out as I shot his shoulder. I adjusted my aim and pulled the trigger again. Only I was out of bullets. Joe smirked at me and aimed his gun at me. "Drop it!" He barked, his left hand pressing on the light graze I gave him. _I should have aimed for his heart first._

"You son of a bitch." I said coldly as I dropped my gun to the floor.

"You die now." He said and cocked his gun. I took the chance and kicked the gun out of his hands sending it in the same direction as my gun. "Bitch!" He cried out and he back handed me, busting my lip.

"Takes one to know one." I joked as I brought my arms up and punched him in the face. We exchanged a few punches to and throw. Most were blocked by both of us. Joe went to knee me in the chest and I grabbed his leg. Before I knew what was happening he dropped us both to the floor so that he was straddling me and pounded down on my upper body. I covered my head the best I could, but he was stronger than me.

"You're not walking away from this bitch!" Joe screamed and I felt him break a couple of my ribs. I let out a scream and let the rage build in me.

"Wrong move arse hole!" I cried out using all the strength I had left to force myself into a sitting position and head butt Joe off me, breaking his nose with a satisfying crunch. He rolled off me and I got to my feet. I didn't waste any time in kicking him in the chest a few times. Joe caught my foot on the third kick and knocked me off balance. He took that advantage to crawl to a gun and swung round to aim at me. I saw the gun and ran for the door. Bullets flew past my head as he shot out at me.

"Just die bitch!" Joe screamed shooting in my direction. I reached the door and it was still locked. I slammed my hand against it and growled. "No where to run." Joe said reloading his gun. I turned to face him and saw a window to the left, it was high, but if I jumped I could make. I took a deep breathe as my eyes dropped onto the lifeless bodies of Jonesy and Harm. I ran for the window jumping and reaching it.

"Come on, come on!" I cried out, pulling myself up and out of the window. I herd the shots ring out and saw the zoom past me, a missing me by the grace of God. I dropped out of the window with a thud, but I didn't waste any time getting to my feet and getting the hell out of there.

* * *

I walked to the nearest public rest room and straight into a stall, thankfully it was still early and not that many people were around. I locked the door and sat on the toilet surveying the damage to me. I had at least two broken ribs, they were already a deep purple and felt like an ice pick digging into me, every time I took a breath. I had a cut to my left temple and I was going to have a lot of bruises to my upper body in a few hours. I looked down to my hands and they were covered in Jonesy's blood. The blood had dried and I just sat there looking at the crusty red stains. A wave of grief, loss and anger washed over me as I burst into tears. The salty water leaving a line of stinging pain in its wake as they made their way down my face.

_I let them down. I knew something wasn't right. I should have got Jonesy out of there. I knew something wasn't right. I should have listened to my gut._

My thoughts were interrupted by someone entering the bathroom. I took some toilet roll and wiped my eyes. After I herd her leave I opened the stall door and washed the dry blood off my hands. I scrubbed and scrubbed and it still felt like my hands were caked. I couldn't get the feeling of the dry blood off my hands. I'd killed before, I'd watched people take their last breathes, it's part of the job. But I had never lost a partner. I'd never lost a friend in line of duty. The thought made me sick, literally sick. I raced back to the toilet and emptied the contents of my stomach. After a few minutes I had nothing left. No emotion, no sick, nothing but a blindingly clear mission- kill Joe King.

_Kill isn't good enough. I need to make he pay. I will make him pay, make he beg for his life before I kill him... I'll let him bleed to death just like Jonesy._

I left the rest room and walked down the broad walk, it was already filling with people as the sun started to shine. I knew I needed to hide my face, the bruises would start to show, and people would notice them. I stole a pair of aviators from a stall and slipped them on as I walked. I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I flicked it open and looked down the list of numbers. Looking down that list, I realised I was alone. The team was set up through NCIS, we just tagged along because the MOD had connections within Europe where we thought the nuclear material were going to be sold. The meetings, the funds, the ops were all run through the San Diego office of NCIS. I knew by now Joe was spinning some yarn about me becoming a rogue agent and killing the rest. It was the perfect cover for him. If he was smart he was already making it look like I bought the material. _No the San Diego office is out, no way anyone believes me over one of their own._

"Shit." I muttered realising how alone I was. There was someone in Washington who could help me, if I could reach him. I didn't even have a number for him. My next hope was trying to reach my CO back in England- Thomas Keller. I knew if I used the phone I had, Joe would track it. He wasn't stupid, he was a good Agent. I pulled the battery out of the back of my phone and pulled out the sim card snapping it in two before tossing it into the nearest bin. I needed to lay low until I could figure out my next move. I bumped into a few people and picked their pockets, taking the cash I had enough to get myself a set of clean clothes, medical supplies and a pay by the hour motel. _The luxuries of being a spy..._

I did just that. I booked into a crappy pay by the hour motel with a brown bag full of medical supplies and clothes. I locked the door behind me and sighed, for the first time that day I could relax for a few minutes. I jumped in the shower, washing off the dirt and dry blood I missed in the rest room. The water stung my cuts like a bitch, but after a few minutes the hot water did it's work and relaxed my muscles. I knew I was going to be sore for a very long time. _I really need to improve my hand to hand fighting. I do not want to get __my arse kicked like that ever again. _After the shower I changed into the clean clothes, a pair of dark jeans and a long sleeved black top. It wasn't anything special, but it hid most of the cuts. Once I was dressed I pulled the medical stuff out of the bag. Most of it was to clean up my cuts and hide my bruises. After I cleaned my cuts I grabbed a handful of painkillers and downed them with a bottle of water. I laid on the bed and replied the morning over and over in my head. Trying to figure out if there was anything I could have done differently.

* * *

That damn whistle. Eric stood at the top of the gang way and looked down to Ops. We looked up and he just smiled down at us.

"We got a case! Mace wants you in her office!" Eric said before walking off. I glanced at Sam and shook my head.

"You know if we ignored him, he'd stop whistling us." Sam said as we headed to the stairs.

"No he wouldn't, he'd just get louder." Renko added as he and Kensi walked over to us.

"Yeah, or he'd use a fog horn." Kensi said rubbing her head.

"Late night?" Sam asked with a chuckle.

"You could say that." Kensi sighed as we climbed the stairs.

"We went for some drinks, and Kensi wanted to do Vodka shots." Renko laughed before wincing. "Never again."

"We learnt a long time ago never to do Vodka shots with Kens." Sam laughed as we walked into Macy's office and a man sat opposite her desk. He was tall with blonde hair and slightly muscular. He had a broken nose, a few nasty bruises. To the side of him were a couple of suits.

"Morning Mace." I said as we all piled in the room. Eric was stood behind Macy's desk typing away on a keyboard.

"Morning Callen, guys. We've got a case. Meet NCIS Special Agent Joe King, and his back up."Macy said introducing us. King stood and nodded to us. The other men just watched us.

"What's the case?" Sam asked nodding to King. "And why aren't we doing this in Ops?"

"We've got a rogue agent." Macy said and then turned to King to explain. King took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was clearly shaken up.

"I was working as part of an NCIS, MOD joint op tracking the selling of nuclear material to what we believed to be a hippy peace group." King started to explain. "We tracked the material to the group and arrested them. We thought that was it, mission over."

"But it wasn't?" Sam asked.

"No. We went to debrief with our handler Rick Capey this morning..." King paused, looking down at a bandage on his arm.

"One of the MOD agents, Cooper, shot Capey, King's partner Harm Bridges and their own partner Howard Jones. King fought Cooper and was also shot. Cooper escaped during the struggle." Macy explained from her desk.

"This all happen this morning?" Renko asked plainly.

"Yes." King said softly.

"We need to see the crime scene." Sam stated.

"Agreed." Macy said. "Eric's sending you a picture of Cooper along with their record."

"Cooper is a stone cold killer, there's no hesitation, just a pulled trigger." King said in shock.

"Kens, Renko, take King to the boat shed, interview him more. See if we can get anything else from him." I said to the pair. "Then go to the safe house with them. See if there's anything there we can use."

"Agent King, please fallow us." Kensi said softly, pointing to the door. We waited for them to leave before anyone spoke again.

"A rogue MOD agent, shouldn't British intelligence be handling this?" Sam asked confused.

"Normally it would be a joint Op since our men were killed, but I've been asked to do a favour." Mace explained as Eric left us to talk.

"Favour? Who calls you out on a favour?" I asked slightly amused that someone, somewhere had something over Macy that they could call in a favour.

"That would be me, Mr Callen." A voice I hadn't herd in a while said from behind us. I turned to see the four foot wonder known as Miss Hetty Lange stood there, smiling at me.

"Hetty, I should have known." I smirked as she walked into the room and went to stand near Macy.

"Old friends?" Sam asked whispering to me.

"Sam, meet Miss Lange. She works for NCIS." Macy said introducing the pair.

"Mr Hanna, it is a pleasure to meet you." Hetty said with a warm smile. "I've read your file, you're an excellent agent."

"Thank you Miss Lange." Sam replied slightly confused by the whole situation.

"So Hetty, why are you calling in a favour over all of this?" I asked leaning on the wall, folding my arms over my chest.

"Lara, do you mind?" Hetty asked turning to Macy.

"Not at all Hetty. Sam and Callen are the best I've got." Macy replied then glanced up to us as we grinned. "Don't let it go to your heads." She said getting up and walking out of her office.

"What's going on?" Sam asked utterly confused.

"Mr Hanna, I don't believe that Agent Cooper has gone rogue." Hetty started to explain then paused.

"I presume you've got a reason." Sam replied watching the small woman carefully, a small chuckle left my lips as Hetty's face changed. She really didn't look impressed and Sam stood up straight.

"She is an excellent Agent, still new to most of this, but the missions she'd been on. She's proven herself." Hetty explained.

"What about King?" Sam asked. I just stayed quiet, I knew there had to be more.

"I don't know about Mr King's account, you gentlemen will need to check out the crime scene for yourselves. Gentlemen," Hetty sighed softly. "Agent Cooper has worked joint Ops with us before. I've watched Agent Cooper and I can vouch for her."

"Her?" I asked confused, glancing at Sam.

"Yes Mr Callen, Agent Cooper is female." Hetty explained.

"No offence Miss Lange, but we can't take you vouching for her over evidence." Sam said plainly and Hetty gave him a warm smile.

"I know Mr Hanna, I just want you to keep an open mind. Please, by all means fallow the evidence." Hetty explained.

"We will." I answered and turned to Sam. "I just need a word with Hetty, mind getting the car?"

"Sure G. Nice meeting you Miss Lange." Sam said before walking out the room.

"What aren't you saying?" I asked Hetty, I knew her, she kept a lot to herself, but there was something about this case. She'd never stuck her neck out, especially on cases like this, without a damn good reason.

"There is a lot I'm not telling you Mr Callen." Hetty stated in a semi cryptic tone. "However, Alexis reminds me a lot of you in many ways. She's had a troubled past, especially with her father..."

"Alexis Cooper, why does that name sound familiar?" I puzzled out loud.

"When I first met you, I had a file on Alexis too. Mr Callen, she is a good agent, and I know she didn't do this. Please, I need you to bring her to me, before King and his men find her." Hetty said seriously.

"You think it's King?" I asked confused.

"I don't know. I just know Alexis is in danger, and until you bring her to me, I can't protect her." Hetty said seriously.

"Why are you so keen to protect her?" I asked watching Hetty closely.

"I owe it to her father." Hetty said softly, it looked like she was remembering something else. Some long lost story she'd never tell me.

"We'll find her." I said firmly.

"Thank you Mr Callen." Hetty said with a warm smile.

* * *

"So you knew Hetty huh?" Sam asked as we climbed out of the car. He was fishing for information, he always wanted to know more about my past for some reason.

"She brought me in." I replied as we walked into the warehouse, it was clear there had been a shoot out. Smashed crates, shell casings and the blood pools gave it away.

"Oh so it's her fault I'm stuck with you." Sam joked as we looked around. I turned to Sam and smirked.

"Hey, I have to put up with a lot from you big guy." I said before our phones buzzed. We both checked them at the same time. It was e-mails from Eric, he sent us photo's of all the agents, and their mission briefing.

"G?" Sam asked as I flicked onto the same picture.

"I see it." I said looking up at Sam.

"Isn't that?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"We should tell the others." Sam replied.

"Tell them what? Cooper hit on me last night but nothing happened? Or that I spent half the night watching her and the two dead agents drinking?" I asked puzzled.

"You did watch them. How did she seem with them?" Sam asked watching me closely. I thought about it carefully.

"They looked like friends out drinking." I shrugged. Nothing seemed out of place with the way they were acting. It didn't seem fakes or false and I was trained to spot it.

"You think Hetty might be right? She's innocent?" Sam asked me.

"I'm not sure. We need to find some evidence to back it up." I said as we started to take a good look around the crime scene.

* * *

I needed a gun. I needed to get to the safe house. In the safe house was everything, and if I was going to get into contact with Thomas Keller, I was going to need to get some things from there. I slipped the aviators back on and went into the crowded streets of L. A. I 'bumped' into a few people, picking their pockets as I went. I scrapped together enough to get a second hand gun from a pawn shop. Thankfully they didn't ask too many questions. I caught a cab a few blocks from the safe house and walked to it. The place looked empty. I picked the lock and went it. I cleared the rooms and started to look for anything I could use. I found a spare phone, some cash and fake I. D's it was our burn alias for emergencies. I knew Joe would probably have these recorded somewhere, but I if I could get a new sim, I could at least use the phone. As I looked for Joe's laptop I herd a car pull up. I glanced out of the window and saw Joe with two men and a woman climb out of the car. They were fed's no doubt.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath as I raced to the closet under the stairs and closed the door, there was a small hole, big enough for me to see out. I watched as Joe unlocked the door and let the other three people in.

"You really think she'll come back here?" Joe asked as they walked in. My blood started to boil when I saw him and it took everything I had not race out there and shoot him on the spot. _No that would be too quick, too painless. You're going to pay._

"If she thinks she can hide her trail yeah." The man with slicked back hair replied. "We're going to check up stairs. You and Kens stay down here." The man added. He and the second man went up the stairs, leaving Kens, the woman with long brown hair and Joe down stairs.

"Did she say why she wanted to sell the nuclear materials?" Kens asked as they walked around the living room. The pair were looking at empty take out boxes.

"Money. Something about selling to the middle east." Joe lied. "I just... I can't believe she killed them. They were like my family, you know?"

"We'll find her." Kens replied softly.

"Kensi! Call G! They need to get over here now!" The man shouted from upstairs.

"What have you found?" Joe asked walking to the bottom of the stairs. I thought about shooting him through the door. I could kill him with one shot and it would all be over.

"It's a couple of laptops. One's got a tone of information on about selling the material. And about setting someone up to take the fall. Looks like she been planning this for a while." The man shouted down as Kensi talked to someone on the phone.

"The bitch... sorry." Joe said turning to Kensi. Joe was excellent at playing the victim, and getting all the compassion. I never knew he could be such a good liar.

"I understand. It's never easy being betrayed by someone close to you." Kensi replied, I couldn't believe she was buying his crap. The rage built inside me, my hands shaking with anger.

"I just... she was a friend." Joe lied through his teeth. Rage was building in me ever single second he opened his mouth. I just wanted to scream!

"It's best not to think about it like that. We just need to track her down." Kensi said plainly.

"I hope we can bring her in, I just pray she doesn't turn this into a fire fight. She killed Harm and Jonesy without a second thought." Joe lied and that was it. I just take it any more. I eased the door open and sneaked out, creeping around the back of the living room so that I could surprise Kensi. I put her in a sleeper hold, as Joe just watched me. She struggled and hit out to my broken ribs. I repressed a scream and applied more pressure making her fall asleep and I drop her to the floor. I pulled my gun and looked at Joe.

"You killed them. You." I said cocking my gun. The rage was spilling over ever word as I hissed. All I could see was red.

"One yell, and they come down and shoot you." Joe smirked. He was actually smiling at me! My hands started to shake with rage.

"Who do you think will be faster?" I asked coldly. I wanted to make him suffer, I needed to make him suffer.

"Coup, they all believe me. You shoot me, they'll kill you. You'll still be blamed." Joe smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone.

"Don't move." I said seriously my arms shaking more with anger.

"Tick, tick, Boom." Joe smirked as he hit dial.

"Crap! Get out! Guys get out! Bomb!" We herd the guy upstairs yelled.

"Bye bye evidence." Joe smirked before we herd the footsteps of the guys coming down the stairs.

"This isn't over Joe! I'm gonna prove you guilty, then, I'm going to shoot you. I promise." I growled before running out of the back door. I herd the guys run down the stairs as I got the hell out of there.

* * *

As I ran down the street I felt my ribs burn, the knock Kensi gave them moved the bone and hurt twice as bad. A loud bang round out and I didn't need to turn around to see that the house had blown. All the potential evidence to clear myself had gone. Sure one of them had seen the evidence, but there was no way to prove that it was Joe's laptop and not mine. As I ran round the corner a black car raced past me before stopping.

"Federal Agents! Freeze Cooper!" Two men shouted after me. I just kept running down into a couple of side street, each step was getting harder and harder to breath as I ran away.

"Come on Alex, suck it up." I muttered to myself as I ran down another alley only to find out that it was a dead end. "Shit!" I cried out as I turned to see the federal agents appear with the guns aimed.

"Don't move Cooper!" One shouted.

"Just put the gun down." The second yelled and it was then I realised who they were. It was the guys from the night before. The cute guy who had been watching me all night. I raised my gun and aimed at the pair.

"You're working with King! You were watching us last night!" I yelled aiming between the pair, my side feeling like it was caving in on itself with each breath.

"Cooper, we're NCIS. We need to take you in." Greg, the cute guy from the night before cried out.

"Do I look stupid? I know all the San Diego office, neither of you are NCIS! You're working with Joe! He sent you to finish me off! Well no way!" I cried out still aiming between the pair.

"Alexis, we are NCIS, we work as part of special ops." The marine guy, Sam shouted back. Greg lowered his gun and tossed me his badge.

"See, real!" Greg said. I bobbed down picking up the badge and looking at it. It read G Callen NCIS. It looked real, but then again Joe was a real NCIS agent, and he tried to kill me.

"I'm sorry, I don't-" I let out a scream, the pain in my side was too much. I dropped the badge and clutched my side as I fell onto my knee's. "No! Don't... no..." Spots started to cover my vision as things quickly went black.

* * *

"_Alexis, Alexis dear, wake up._" I thought I was dreaming. Someone was talking in Russian to me. For a moment I was thirteen again, back with my father. "_Alexis, you're safe here. I promise._" The female voice added. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times. I sat up and my side was still sore. As I looked around I reached for my gun. Sam and G were stood the other side of the room.

"_Where's my gun?_" I asked in Russian. It wasn't aimed at anyone and it was only when I herd my voice I realised I was speaking Russian.

"_We took it._" A small woman with glasses replied. She was no taller than five foot, she had short brown hair and round glasses. She looked a little like a real life yoda, only not green, and didn't have pointy ears.

"_Who are you? Why are you with them? They work for a killer._" I said to the small woman, watching Sam and G. I noticed Sam shift slightly as I watched them.

"What she saying?" Sam asked G. G just watched me closely before taking a step towards me.

"_We don't work for Joe King._" G replied in Russian.

"Why were you watching me and my team then?" I asked in English.

"We... it was just a coincidence. Honestly." G said softly, still watching me closely. He seemed genuine, but after the last couple of days I had, trust wasn't high on my to do list.

"Alexis." The woman said putting a hand on my leg. "_You're father was a dear friend of mine. I'm Hetty Lange. Please, I'm trying to help you._" Hetty the small woman said in Russian.

"_If you really did know my father, you'd know to stay away from me._" I growled the best I could and got to my feet. "I'm leaving." I said firmly in English.

"We know Joe King killed your team." G said looking me dead in the eyes. I paused, weighing up if I believed him or not.

"You have proof?" I asked him, never looking away from his icy blue eyes.

"He took off with his men after the safe house exploded. Our tech guy traced the call back to his cell phone. Not to mention what the ME discovered. Looks like someone shot through the bullet holes with your gun." Sam replied but I was still watching G.

"_Why were you watching me in the club last night?_" I asked in Russia. I caught Sam roll his eyes out the corner of my vision.

"_Honestly?_" G replied.

"_Yes."_ I said softly.

"_There was something about you that I couldn't tear my eyes off._" He replied then gave me a small smile. I stood there and studied every inch of him, trying to see any sign of a lie.

"Alexis-" Hetty, the small woman said breaking me from my study of the man in front of me.

"Alex... or Coup. Please, call me Coup." I said blinking and sitting on the edge of a table, holding my side slightly. "Alexis is a thirteen year old..." _Who saw too much too young._ I repressed a shiver, but I noticed G caught it.

"Ms Cooper, we're trying to help. We want to catch Joe as much as you do." Hetty explained. "But we need your help." She added. I glanced at the two men and bit my lip.

"You wont let me kill him, will you?" I asked seriously.

"No Agent Cooper, we can't let you kill him." A second woman walked in the well, it looked like a boat shed. She was tall with long blonde hair.

"Who are you?" I asked standing up straight and instantly regretting it.

"Agent Macy, I'm in charge here." She said holding her hand out to me. I shook it and watched her carefully. "You took out one of my team." She added with a frown.

"I didn't kill her." I replied.

"True." She said pursing her lips. "But next time, I'd prefer you not to knock out my team. She nearly was blown up."

"I didn't know King was going to blow the place. If I thought I could get your agent out I would have." I replied firmly. Agent Macy stood there and just stared at me hard. I stood firm and waited it out. I'd been stared down by bigger, badder people. _You've got nothing on Gibbs._ I smirked to myself and saw it throw Macy off.

"Lara," Hetty said getting her attention. "Can we continue?" She asked.

"Sure." Macy said walking to the coffee and pouring herself a cup. Hetty watched me and then glanced at G.

"We know you're the loose end." G said taking my attention.

"Which means King is going to want to kill you." Sam added.

"Good, I want to kill him." I said plainly.

"But you can't. If you do you'll become no better then him." Hetty said and I shrugged.

"No offence, but none of you know me. Maybe I'm no better than him already." I said and I needed air, I needed to get out of the room where all eyes were on me.

* * *

I walked out into the fresh air and took a couple of deep lung full breaths. I lent on a railing and looked out into the ocean, the waves just bobbing along to their own beat. A couple of seconds later I herd the door go and G walk over to me. He lent on the railing and just looked out to the ocean too.

"This the first partner you lost?" He asked looking out to the ocean.

"Yes." I replied softly, the hurt, the loss, the image of his blood caked on my hands burned into my eyes every time I closed them. I just wanted to scream, to punch something and get rid of those feelings.

"You really think your partner would want you to kill him?" G asked softly, still watching the ocean. I scoffed, I was in a feign country, beaten, wanted for murder, and ready to kill a man I met two weeks ago, getting pop psychology from a stranger.

"No offence Greg, G whatever you call yourself," I said pushing myself off the railing. "But I am going to kill Joe King. No one will stop me."

"I can't let you do it." G said pushing off the railing and facing me. His face was serious, his icy blue eyes locked on mine.

"You think you could take me?" I asked with a cocky grin. I learnt early in life if you had enough confidence most battles were won before the first fist was thrown.

"No thinking about it." G replied just as cocky.

"Oh, that's cute." I said tilting my head to one side.

"I've been known to have my moments." G said with a crooked smile. We stood there staring at each other and I got the vibe he was enjoying challenging me. If I was honest, I enjoyed having someone stand up to me too. Suddenly a phone in my pocket rang, it was the burn phone I took from the safe house. I answered it, pulling it to my ear.

"_Coup._" It was Joe, the anger burned in my stomach.

"Blowing the safe house, clever." I stated. G pulled out his phone and called someone.

"_I am. Now, what are we going to do about us?_" He asked.

"Us? Well the way I see it, I pulled the trigger and you die." I said firmly.

"_You think you can beat me?_" Joe asked laughing.

"Let's find out." I said firmly.

"_The warehouse, half an hour._" The line went dead and I looked up at Callen.

"Half an hour, it's not long to plan." He said watching me.

"There's nothing to plan." I stated, tucking the phone back into my pocket.

"I wont let you kill him, or go alone." Callen said firmly, holding his phone in his hand. I smirked at him and glanced down, clocking where his gun was.

"You really are cute." I said and closed the gap between us. I crashed my lips against his and kissed him. I didn't expect the shiver that went down my spine or the way my heart raced as our lips touched. Neither did I expect him to kiss back so much. It took me a second to realise why I kissed him in the first place. I grabbed the gun and pulled back slightly out of breath. "Wow, what a kiss." I said aiming the gun at G.

"Could say the same thing to you." He smirked. "Put the gun down." He added with a little frown.

"Step aside." I said firmly, the added softly. "Please."

"I cant let you go alone Alex." G said softly.

"Call me Coup. It's what my friends call me." I smirked. I liked G Callen, there was something about him that just clicked.

"Friends? Well, Coup, as friends I wont let you go alone." Callen replied lowering his hands.

"Just step aside. I don't have time, but I will shoot you if I need to." I said cocking the gun and aiming at his leg.

"Shoot." Callen said without blinking. I hesitated, I wasn't used to people asking me to shoot them.

"Fine." I said taking a deep breath, or at least as deep as I could with the cracked ribs. I pulled the trigger and nothing happened. I frowned as Callen walked over and took the gun from my hand.

"You were really going to shoot me?" Callen asked shocked. "I thought I was your friend!"

"You played me." I frowned.

"No, I just knew not to have a loaded weapon near a great pick pocket. Nice twist adding in the kiss, really threw me off for a few seconds." Callen added, loading the gun and tucking it down his back.

"I'm leaving for the meeting." I said plainly. I needed to find Joe and kill him.

"Without back up?" Callen asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes." I said firmly and took a step forward before he blocked my path.

"Without a vest?" He asked watching me, a small glint in his icy blue eyes.

"Yes." I said just as firmly and went to take another step but this time Callen put his hands on my shoulders.

"Without a weapon?" He asked seriously.

"I- Will you give me one?" I asked realising I was unarmed.

"If you promise not to kill King." Callen said seriously, taking his hands off my shoulders.

"I can't promise that." I replied just as serious.

"What if we could make him pay, make sure he never sees the outside world ever again?" Callen asked me, watching me closely.

"And I can shoot him in a leg or arm?" I asked with a smirk.

"Officially no, but if I don't see it..." Callen shrugged with that crooked smile. I smiled, I couldn't help it, something about his smile was infectious. "Look Al- Coup, the best thing you can do to avenge your teams deaths are to keep fighting. To take down the bastard who did this and then go on to stop anyone else loose their partners. Keeping fighting." Callen explained and by the look in his eyes, he wasn't just talking about me.

"Who are you fighting for?" I asked softly.

"Too many people." He replied giving me such a sad look it almost hurt to meet his eyes. "Let's go." Callen said quickly pulling back up walls of protection.

"What about Sam, Hetty and Macy?" I asked fallowing him to a car.

"We'll call on the way. You drive." He said tossing me some keys. I got in the car as Callen called Sam and explained what was happening.

* * *

We pulled over a few blocks from the warehouse and got out the car. Callen went to the boot and passed me a vest.

"Here, put this on." He stated.

"What? King will see it." I replied holding the vest in my hands. I wasn't impressed.

"Fine put under your top." Callen said plainly. I raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to take my top off, I mean I know we kissed, but boy..." I teased as Callen just rolled his eyes. "Here hold this." I said passing him back the vest before I slipped off the long sleeved top. I herd Callen take a sharp breath.

"How bad is the pain?" He asked as I felt his hand touch my broken ribs. I felt a shiver run down my spine and I tried not to let it show. I glanced down at his hand on my skin then looked up to meet his icy blue eyes. He genuinely looked worried for me.

"Burning ice pick to the side every time I take a breath. So you know... the usual." I tried to joke but it was hard with the way he was watching me.

"Are you going to be ok to do this?" Callen asked as I took the vest out of his hands.

"Yes." I said firmly, dropping it over my head.

"Coup, you don't need to do this, we can take him down-" Callen started to say.

"Callen, I'm doing this." I said firmly looking him dead in the eyes. We stared at each other for a few minutes before I took my top back and slipped it on. G was passing me a gun when Sam pulled up with Kensi and the other guy from the safe house.

"What's the plan G?" Sam asked as all three walked over to us. Kensi seemed wry of me and I couldn't blame her.

"I'm sorry." I said softly to her.

"Thank you." Kensi replied slightly confused.

"Renko, take Kensi and cover the South side of the building. Any sign and storm it. We think the building is already full of King and his men." Callen explained as I checked the gun. "Me and Sam are going to take the north side. Coup has an ear piece that is hooked up to Eric, Hetty and Mace. Any trouble and we rush in. Ok?" Callen asked everyone.

"Sure thing G." Sam replied and we took a deep breath. Renko, the man with slicked back hair and Kensi headed up to the opposite side of the building. Sam looked at me.

"Are you going to kill him?" He asked me seriously. I felt Callen watching us. I thought about it, about what Callen had said about taking him down and continuing to fight.

"I want to, I wont lie." I said and met Sam's brown eyes. "But I'd rather keep fighting." I said with a glance to G.

"Ok, I'm good then." Sam said with a quick nod.

I took a deep breath, holding my side as I walked into the building. The door was broken and as I went through it just bounced close, resting finally a little open. It was good to know I could get out if I needed to. I looked around and there was no sign of anyone.

"King! Show yourself!" I cried out looking around. I herd the floor creek behind me and turned to see Joe stood their with his gun aimed at me.

"My god you're stupid!" King scoffed at me. "I mean, coming alone to the scene of the crime... stupid, stupid, stupid."

"I'm stupid?" I said taking a step closer when Joe aimed his gun stopping me in my tracks. "You! You think you can get away with killing everyone?" I asked the anger building in me.

"I am. See, I called NCIS before you came here. Told them, you took me hostage and that well, I fought you off and shot you dead. They should get here in oh, five minutes. Wanna know what they're going to find?" Joe asked smugly.

"You dead." I growled.

"Close, you dead, me tired beaten but alive. Then the case will be closed and I'll take leave and disappear with the money." Joe laughed.

"You sold the nuclear material already?" I asked confused.

"Oh honey, I sold it before Rick was shot. I was going to kill him later, but well... you know what happened. Good old Jonesy." Joe joked and that was it. I couldn't take it any more.

"You son of a-" I growled.

"Ah ah ah." Joe said and I herd his gun cock. I felt cold, frozen to the spot, for a heart beat all my training had gone out of my mind. My eyes focused on the barrel of the gun aimed at my chest.

_This is it. I tried guys._

A blink of my eyes and I had my gun pulled and aimed. The seconds became minutes as I stood there calmly waiting his next move. One more blink of the eye and the sound of guns firing filled the air.

_I hope this works._  
The searing hot pain of a bullet ripping through flesh physically knocked me sideways. The ground raced dramatically to me. I landed on the ground with a thud, dropping almost like a dead weight, I had no idea what had happened to him; I barely knew what was happening to me.

_I pulled the trigger...right?_

The sound of gun fire came from all directions as Callen's team rushed in and cleared the room. Within seconds Callen was bobbed down my side helping me sit up.

"Are you ok? Did he get you?" G asked looking me over for any injuries.

"My arm." I sighed sitting up. "Did I get him?" I asked looking over and seeing Renko and Kensi drag Joe to his feet.

"Yeah, yeah you got him." G said helping me to my feet.

"You bitch! I'm going to kill you! I swear! One day!" Joe cried out as they took him out of the building.

"You did good girl." Sam said giving me a warm smile before walking out after them.

* * *

A week later and I was sat in Agent Macy's office with Hetty Lange and Callen. I had a bandage on my arm where Joe shot me, stitches above my eye, and I'd had an operation on my ribs. Everything ached, and I mean everything. But we'd caught Joe, avenged the team and I was able to continue to fight, to save people from that pain. I actually felt good about it.

"How's the arm?" Macy asked with a small smile.

"It'll heal. What happened to King?" I asked plainly.

"He's been imprisoned, we tracked the money down to a group in the middle east, we managed to stop the nuclear material getting to them." Macy informed me.

"That's good." I replied with a small nod. "I guess I should be heading back to the UK." I said standing from my chair.

"You could..." Callen said glancing at Hetty.

"Ms Cooper, I've talked with your CO Mr Keller and we've come to the conclusion that NCIS Special Op's could do with an MOD liaison. It's likely our cases are going to be of interest of both our countries." Hetty explained. "We can't think of anyone better."

"You want me to stay? After going all rogue on you and trying to kill Joe?" I asked slightly confused.

"Well not all of us fallowed the rules before we joined here." Callen piped up.

"Isn't that the truth!" Macy teased.

"You ok with this?" I asked Macy.

"You're record speaks for itself. Plus my team have told me nothing but good things. I'd want you to pass a psych evaluation with Nate our operational psychologist, but yes. We'd like you on the team." Macy said with a smile.

"Thanks." I replied slightly shocked by the sudden turn around. I went from heading home, to settling into a job in L. A. I glanced at Callen and got the feeling things would never be the same again.

* * *

So what did you all think? I know I can't spell for toffee but apart from that? PLease review and let me know... please?


	2. Legend

This is my second chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Legend. What a case! It was the case that changed everything... Saw old friends and nearly lost someone close to me. Yeah Legend is the case that changed everything for me.

* * *

Another sunny day in L A, seriously what more could a girl ask for? Well in my case I had a long list, starting that morning with something far more interesting than sitting at the end of a street watching some nervous, slightly paranoid man, rush down towards me. I sat at the table, sipping on my coffee trying to look like one of the locals. Two nearly three years I'd worked with NCIS and I still at times felt like an outsider. But then again, I think everyone in L A feels like that.

"_Hey Coup, hows the coffee?_" Sam Hanna's voice came through the ear piece I was wearing. I looked down at the cup and sighed.

"Cold, and they burnt the beans." I looked back up and towards the direction hopefully the guy we were meant to be watching was heading. Naval Officer Chandler who was asked to drop some money off. The guy was a good kid, who got caught up in an arms deal, they had threatened his mother. We were hoping to track the money to the arms dealer and take another piece of scum off the streets. "Remind me again why Ken's gets to walk and I'm left with... burnt coffee?" I asked picking up the cup and taking the smallest of sips. I herd Sam laugh down the ear piece. Sam was a big guy with a big laugh, and an even bigger heart. He was the glue that held the team together, there was no doubt about it.

"_Because Kensi needs the practise."_ Sam replied with a chuckle. I screwed my face up waiting for the response I knew was coming.

"_Excuse me? I do not need the practise! I passed my training at the highest level, and I have never been made in an op yet!_" Kensi Blye, a newly promoted NCIS agent replied with all the attitude of a person who was so keen to prove they could play with the big boys. Kens was a great woman, strong, intelligent if at times a little stubborn and hot headed. I liked working with her.

"_Hey, you've always worked with one of us, that's why you've never been made!_" Sam pointed out and I bit my lip, imagining Kensi's face.

"_Sam-_" Kensi started to say with so much anger.

"Hey, congratulations on becoming a full agent by the way Kens, when we going out to celebrate?" I asked changing the topic before she did blow her cover. I herd Sam laugh before Eric's voice came over the ear piece.

"_Black bird acquired._" Eric's voice said.

"_Crossing to the east side of the street Sam, you got him?_" Kensi asked. I glanced up the street and sure enough, I spotted Kensi and our target – Chandler. The guy looked really nervous and I wasn't sure if he alone would blow the cover.

"_I got him_." Sam confirmed.

"I got a visual." I added before sipping on the nasty coffee.

"_We have a visual Kensi._" Macy added. Agent Macy was the head of the special ops unit and a fair woman. You gave her crap, she made sure she gave you twice as much. She was a strong woman who liked to be in the action.

"_Hey welcome to the party Mace._" Kensi replied. "_Repositioning, back to me at the intersection._"

"_Ease up Kensi, you don't want to get there first._" Sam warned her. I glanced up and sure enough our target was nearly level with Kensi. Before the target could get to the intersection shots fired out.

"_Shots fired! Shots fired! Black bird under fire!_" Kensi yelled out as I grabbed my gun and raced up the street to protect our target and see if I could find the shooters. People were running towards me to try and get away from the firing. It was like swimming against the current.

"I have no visual on the shooters, repeat no visual!" I cried out as I tried to get past the mass of people heading my way.

"_All units close up! Shots fired! Shots fired!_" Macy ordered as I raced up the street. I got close but more shots rang out and I had to duck behind a car. "_Get me another angle!_" Macy demanded. I got up and saw Sam jumping over a couple of cars, I looked around but couldn't see our target.

"Kensi behind you!" Sam yelled out and I looked to see a car racing towards Kensi. Both me and Sam took off running towards Kensi. She managed to jump over the car she was using to take cover and landed on the floor. Both me and Sam reached her at the same time.

"You ok?" I asked worried.

"Get Chandler! Go, go!" Kensi said getting back up on her feet. Both me and Sam looked around for any sign of our target.

"I need a GPS!" Sam cried out as there was no sign of the guy.

"_GPS is in the suit case!_" Macy explained as we all noticed the brief case shot open on the floor. "_We need a visual on Chandler, Sam._" Macy added.

"It's a negative Mace, black bird has flown." Sam answered Macy.

"_Crap._" She cursed.

* * *

I pulled up to the loft where Special Ops was based and noticed a car parked outside, it was a rental. I went up in the lift and saw a man stood in ops looking a little lost and in awe. He was taller than me, a little chubby and had a kind of baby face. He was stood talking to Kensi.

"Hey Kens, you ready?" I asked walking over to the pair.

"Hey Coup, sure." Kensi smiled then turned to the guy. "Special Agent Tim McGee, meet Alexis Cooper, MOD." Kensi said introducing us. I glared at Kensi for using my full name. No one used it for good reason.

"Pleasure to meet you Alexis." McGee said shaking my hand.

"It's Coup, or Alex and you too Tim, NCIS?" I asked slightly confused. I knew all the agents from the LA office and the San Diego branch. This guy was either new or from out of town.

"Yeah, Washington. We've just flown in to help with the case." McGee explained with a small smile. "How, how are you connected to NCIS Coup?" He asked confused.

"Oh, they arrested me for murder and ever since, I just kinda stuck around." I shrugged half joking. I saw McGee's eyes widen as he turned to Kensi. She just laughed at me, pushing me slightly.

"Coup's the MOD liaison officer. Anything that could be a threat to the UK, she jumps in and helps out." Kensi explained and McGee nodded still looking a little wary of me.

"Well, good to see my British humour going down a storm as always..." I muttered looking down at my watch. "Oh look at the time, come on Kens we gotta move." I said with a quick smile to McGee. It was clear that I had scared the guy a little, and I felt kinda bad about that.

"Yeah, sure." Kensi nodded with a wide smile.

"See you around Agent McGee from Washington." I said with a smile and nod before walking away.

"Bye." McGee said with a little wave, a bemused expression still on his baby face. We headed for the stairs when Eric pushed his chair out blocking our path.

"Hey Eric!" Kensi cried out annoyed.

"Sorry Kens, I was only trying to catch Coup." Eric smirked at me. Eric was our tech guy, he knew everything about computers and could hack into anything. He was scary good with computers and I was so glad he was a good guy. Eric had that surfer attitude you saw a lot in LA, relaxed and composed. Except with Eric it didn't seem so much of an act as most guys around here.

"Eric, we're heading to the café for the meet." I sighed, tucking my hands into my back pockets.

"You owe me." Eric said holding his hand out, palm up.

"Now?" I sighed, trying to sound slightly annoyed.

"Now." He replied with a smirk.

"Really?" I asked annoyed.

"Pay up." Eric smirked, clicking his fingers.

"Just pay him already." Kensi sighed rolling her eyes at me.

"Fine!" I cried out and pulled out twenty dollars. "But this isn't fair, you modded the game. No way I lost Modern Warfare 2 without you modding it." I sighed handing over the money.

"I'm just that good." Eric said tucking the money into his pocket.

"Rematch on Saturday?" I asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Double or quits?" He asked with a smirk.

"You're on." I said pushing him back under his desk so that me and Kensi could get past. "Now get back to work before Mace catches us." I joked as we walked past him and out of ops.

* * *

I got in the car and drove Kensi to the café to set up for the meet. I had worked with Kensi on and off for the last two years. I'd seen her train as a probational agent and get her full status. I was proud of her and she was the closet thing to a best friend I had. In the spy game it was always hard to make true close friends. It usually ended with you back stabbing them, or they back stabbing you. I hoped neither would happen with Kens.

"So drinks?" Kensi asked as I drove. She turned to me with that typical mischievous grin.

"Now, or...?" I joked with a smile. It wasn't unknown for me and Kensi to take a long lunch after a hard mission, especially with we thought we could get some shots in too.

"Friday night. You, me, Mace, Nate, Eric, Sam, Callen, Renko. All of us to celebrate." Kensi smirked as she pulled her hair into a pony tail.

"Shots?" I asked with an arched eyebrow. Kensi turned to me with a serious expression on her face.

"Always shots Coup. Always." She said before we both burst out laughing. She was like my sister, although I'd had more experience in the field, we were both close in age, I was just over a year older than Kensi. We both liked cars and shared the same attitude to most things in life, except music.

"Cool, well, I think it could be an interesting and sophisticated evening." I joked as I pulled up to a red light. In the car next to us a couple of guys started to drool. Personally I didn't think I was up there in the hot stakes, but I knew Kensi was. But she insisted I was equally as hot.

"Hey baby, nice car!" The driver shouted to us. "You like riding big things?" He asked revving his engine a little. Kensi turned to me and rolled her eyes. I just winked at her.

"We love riding big things." I said seductively, blowing the guy a kiss.

"Well why don't you pull over and you girls can ride something really big!" The guy said nearly hanging out of his car.

"Why wait? The lights still red." Kensi said winking at the guys. They both looked at each other and the smiled reached ear to ear.

"Sure!" The passenger cried out.

"Well to save time, why don't you loose your pants?" I asked winking. The guys seriously did not take two seconds to think about it before their pants were off. They rushed out of their cars just as the lights started to turn.

"Aww shame, that's tiny!" Kensi cried out laughing as we pulled away, leaving the two guys at the front of a queue of cars in just their tops, socks and underwear. Me and Kensi laughing our heads off as we drove. A few blocks down the street my phone rang.

"Coup." I said answering it.

"_Hey, you herd from Callen?_" Sam asked as I drove.

"Nope," I glanced at Kensi. "You herd from G?" I asked confused.

"Hmm no." She shook her head after thinking about it.

"Sorry Sam, we haven't. You tried calling him?" I asked confused.

"_Oh yeah, Nate's tried too. He ain't picking up._" Sam explained.

"I bet Macy is loving it that." I half laughed half sighed. If Kensi was my sister, Eric my nerdy little brother, Sam my big protective brother, Callen... G Callen was the strange kid in school you secretly liked. Callen had this whole mysterious gig going. He knew nothing about himself, or his family and it made him hard to get a read on at times. It was partly why I liked working with him, I never quiet knew what he was thinking. Something that made you want to know more. But saying that, he could still be the most annoying, biggest pain in the backside ever. Especially if he knew it would get under your skin.

"_You know it. Got any idea where he could be?_" Sam asked.

"One or two. Listen, I'll pulled over and give Kensi the keys. We're about twenty minutes out. I'll see if I can find him." I explained glancing at Kens.

"_Ok, call when you find him._" Sam said before hanging up.

* * *

I pulled over close to where Callen was staying at the moment. The man liked to move around like you wouldn't believe. He was always some where new because the last place was too loud, or too quiet. It smelt, there was too many people, not enough people. The guy just had itchy feet I thought. But Callen was a good man. He and Sam I'd met two years ago and ever since I've trusted them with my life. I walked down the beach front looking for him. I knew he liked to spend time just watching the waves. As I walked down I saw him with someone I hadn't seen in a long time. I saw Callen cancel a call that could only have been from Macy by his expression. The pair continued to walk towards me.

"You know, she's going to kill you for not picking up." I said with a smirk as I reached Callen and his friend.

"No she wont, I'll just sweet talk her again." Callen replied with a smirk of his own as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah cos that works so well..." I scoffed shaking my head. I glanced to his friend and smiled.

"Officer Cooper, meet-" Callen started to introduce us.

"Gibbs, it's been way too long." I said walking over to Gibb and hugging him. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged back.

"Alexis, I herd you were working State side." Gibbs said as we pulled apart.

"There's only so much you can do in Europe." I shrugged with a smile.

"You two know each other?" Callen asked confused.

"Well yeah Callen, I worked with Alexis when she finished her training from the MOD." Gibb said plainly.

"You worked with Gibbs?" Callen asked confused.

"Yes Callen." I said slowly nodding.

"And how come he gets to call you Alexis?" Callen asked just as confused. I turned to Gibbs and smirked.

"He's saved my arse too many times. Plus, it's Gibbs." I shrugged. Gibbs, or Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a legend. When I was new to this game, learning the ropes like Kensi, Gibbs was there to help me out, show me the finer points of being an undercover operative. He taught me more than any school, class room or simulation. Gibbs was the most grumpy, coffee drinking grouch I'd ever met and it took me years to prove myself to him. But I knew he'd always have my back, for as long as I lived. Gibbs was one person who'd never back stab me.

"You kill me and Sam for calling you Alex!" Callen cried out. "We've save your ass loads."

"No you haven't." I said shaking my head.

"Yes we have." Callen argued with me folding his arms over his chest.

"Trust me, you haven't." I smirked glancing at Gibbs.

"When you're both finished." Gibbs said making us both turn to him. "Alexis, you working with Macy?" Gibbs asked watching me closely.

"Liaison position Gibbs, that why you and Agent McGee are here?" I asked plainly.

"You met McGee." Gibbs stated more than asked with a smile that said he expected me to know he wasn't travelling alone. "We're here working the same case, yeah."

"Fun." I said glancing at Callen. We both knew that Macy and Gibbs had a difficult relationship, though we didn't know why though. Neither of them would tell us, no matter how many times we asked.

"So how about next time we meet Gibbs, we do it in bar? No more BOLO in the park?" Callen asked shaking hands with Gibbs.

"Next time." Gibbs replied with a smile. He turned to me and pulled me into a small hug. "Keep him safe." Gibbs whispered to me as we hugged.

"Promise." I replied as we pulled apart. "Come on, Macy is going to explode if you don't show soon." I sighed looking at G.

* * *

Me and Callen walked to the café where he was meeting the broker- Taliar, the middle man in the arms deal. To anyone on the outside we looked like two old friends laughing and joking walking down the street. If I was honest we were; Callen Sam, Kensi, Eric, Nate, Renko and Macy they were close friends, probably the only close friends I had.

"So you worked with Gibbs?" Callen asked giving me a sideways glance.

"Yes Callen, I worked with Gibbs, why is that so fascinating?" I asked confused as we walked.

"Just you never mentioned it before." Callen shrugged.

"Uh huh, like you did?" I asked smirking at him.

"Fine, I guess I just didn't expect our MOD liaison officer to have worked with Gibbs." Callen explained as we reached the street.

"Well there is still a lot you don't know about me G." I smirked slipping on my sunglasses that had a small camera in them.

"I will find out about you Coup." Callen smirked.

"If your lucky." I joked walking away to sit at a bench, so that I could film what was happening outside the op. "In position Eric." I sighed watching Callen talking on his phone then slip his jacket on.

"_He's in, streets clear._" Eric's voice came through my ear piece. From my seat on the bench I could see Callen sit down next to the middle man we were dealing with. "_Coup you are a go for bug."_ Eric's voice crackled down my ear piece. I got up from the bench and walked over to Taliar's car. I expected to find it locked, windows up, safe. It wasn't the guy left this phone on the passenger seat with the window down.

"If I was a professional thief..." I muttered to myself as I picked the phone up and placed the bug inside before returning it to the car and making my way back to the bench. "Bug is in place Eric." I said softly as I sat back down.

"_Signal's strong. Good work Coup._" Macy's voice came down my ear piece and I smirked. I watched the pair talk for a while, then a waitress walked over with a note. As soon as Taliar read the note his whole body language changed. He said something to Callen and his body language changed too, it looked like the op was going south fast. Callen got up to leave and then paused to say something to Taliar. I watched Callen walked down the street and waited about ten minutes before heading in his direction.

* * *

We headed back to Op's to chat about everything we found out. We were all stood around Macy's office as we got filled in on the situation. Me and Callen were lent against one of Macy's drawers behind her desk, Gibbs was sat opposite Macy and McGee was behind Gibbs, Sam was pacing the room as he talked.

"Chandler was coerced into smuggling the quarter million dollars from Kuwait, by this guy Liam." Sam explained to everyone.

"Wiring it to a bank would have been easier." McGee stated.

"It would have left a paper trail." Callen said looking at the floor.

"And at the same time Liam approaches Taliar, asking him to get him some serious fire power." Sam added using his hands to talk too.

"Cash..." I said looking at the guys.

"Weapons..." McGee said.

"And a dead line." Callen said looking up to us all. All the junior agents in the room looked at each other, I mean me, Sam, Callen and McGee. Gibbs was sat staring at Macy.

"You have a plan Special Agent Macy?" Gibbs asked staring at her. The tension between the couple made everything uncomfortable, even just being in the room. Everyone picked up on it and the cold hard stare the pair shared after Gibbs asked Macy.

"Taliar's the plan." Macy said coldly to Gibbs, then turned to Sam. "Sam will give Agents Gibbs and McGee a full briefing of the operation. Include Renko." She added softly.

"Sure thing." Sam smirked. Gibbs got up from his seat.

"You need a hand Sam?" I asked with a small smile.

"Yeah actually Coup, it might go quicker with two people." Sam smirked at me. Callen glanced at me with a raised eye brow and I just shrugged my shoulders as I walked out the room with the guys.

"Hey Gibbs, could I grab you for a second?" I asked as all three guys turned to me. Sam and McGee gave me a questioning look but as always Gibbs face was stone.

"Sure." Gibbs said watching me closely.

"We'll be in ops." Sam said leading McGee away. I nodded as I watched the two men disappear.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked as we went into a small room. I closed the door behind us and sighed, pushing some hair out of my face.

"Gibbs, I've been here nearly three years now. It's the first place I've actually felt settled, like I have a home." I sighed as I paced.

"I'm happy for you Alexis." Gibbs said with a small smile.

"Thanks," I paused and then continued. "Look, the guys here, they don't know what I did before moving to the States. They don't know the work I did, we did. I don't want them to find out." I admitted looking to the floor. The work I did with Gibbs, it wasn't my proudest work. I did things, I never wanted to do again.

"Well hell Alexis, it wasn't like I was going to tell them." Gibbs said and I looked up at him, he was still smiling at me. "You're a great agent Alexis, and that's all they need to know."

"Thank you Gibbs." I said with a wide smile of my own. "Can I ask you something?" I asked sighing a little with relief.

"Shoot." Gibbs replied.

"You and Mace, what's that all about?" I asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know?" Gibbs asked with a plain face.

"Come on with you here, it's like me and G are watching our parents fight." I shrugged. "I just wanna know why you two can't just get along. I mean what's so bad you need to hold onto it for 18 years?" I asked confused.

"Alexis, drop it." Gibbs stated with all the firmness of a father telling off his child. I hoped Gibbs saw me as his adopted child because I always saw him as an adopted father.

"Ok," I said holding my hands in the air. "But you know G isn't going to." I added with a smirk as we walked back to ops.

* * *

We went into ops and Sam explained to Gibbs and McGee what our actual op with Taliar was and what we were going to do. I sat on the edge of one of the tables just behind the guys and watched Sam explain it all. He brought up footage of the street where Chandler was walking down when the shots fired. Sam slowed down the frames.

"There! You see it? A flash." McGee said pointing to the screen as a flash appeared as a reflection on a side window.

"It's a reflection in a car window." Sam said studying the footage too.

"It's a reflection of a flash, can you pull up the bullet trajectory data?" McGee asked. Sam used the smart board and pulled up the data. It showed all the angles we had. I pushed myself off the edge of the table and stood next to Sam, studying the data again. "Boss I really gotta get me one of these." McGee whispered to Gibbs. I caught Sam's eye and we shared a smirk. "Obviously budgets permitting." He added and I guess Gibbs had given poor McGee his normal stone facial expression.

"Looks like a single source, shooter must have been in the street too." I said looking at the data.

"Or in a car." Gibbs added and I turned to him nodding.

"Lets pull up LMC and see if there are any other camera angles we can access." Sam said pulling up a image of the street with highlighted camera angles.

"That's a traffic cam." McGee said as the first zone was highlighted.

"We got a couple of security cameras too." I added as two more zones were highlighted.

"Got another angle. It's an ATM camera." Sam said highlighting the final zone.

"I'll input the network data." McGee said walking over to a console and typing a few keys, Gibbs shadowed him. I glanced at Sam and shook my head. McGee was taking a real shine to our toys. "There it is." McGee added as Sam brought the image onto the smart board.

"There's Chandler." Sam said as we spotted Chandler walking, then a car which fired the shots.

"It's an SUV but you can't see any plates." McGee sighed.

"Got it." Sam smirked as he froze the image and then zoomed in so that we could see the shooter. It was a man in his middle to late thirties, with scruff and dark hair. "There's our shooter." Sam added.

"Might even be Liam?" I suggested glancing to the guys.

"Send the photo to Abby." Gibbs stated. Sam shrunk the photo and brought up our e-mail client.

"Ok, Navy Yard Directory, Abby Sciuto." Sam said as he placed the photo in the e-mail and sent it. "On it's way."

"Oh I really gotta get one of these." McGee said sounding way too impressed. McGee just stood there and grinned at the board like an idiot. Gibbs looked totally unimpressed with McGee and just walked away. I laughed a little and shook my own head before walking off.

"Man you got a problem." Sam chuckled slapping McGee on the back before walking away too.

* * *

We were all in ops working on the case. Eric and Kensi were working on tracking the bug I placed in Taliar's phone and his general whereabouts. McGee and Gibbs were staying in contact with their team in DC and learning what they had found out. Me and Sam were at the smart board going through airport security photo's to see if we could find a match for our mystery shooter, we knew Gibbs team were running it, but we wanted to see if we could find him first. Mace and Callen walked into Ops and headed to Gibbs.

"What have you got?" Mace asked as she walked over to Gibbs and McGee.

"Chandlers killers." Gibbs said looking at the screen. Callen walked over to the three of them.

"Got a call from Liam telling them to grab him at the airport in DC." McGee explained.

"No last name?" Macy asked annoyed.

"Working it." Gibbs added softly.

"Mace, Taliar's on his phone." Kens yelled.

"Lights down, on screen." Eric stated as well the lights went down and Taliar appeared on screen. Everyone walked over to get a view of the desk. I ended up standing next to Sam and Callen as we walked Taliar talk.

"Bugged his car while he was in the diner." I smirked.

"Surveillance video coming in live." Kensi added.

"He's on his speaker phone, quality isn't great." Eric added.

"I need to speak to Matty Ray." Taliar said.

"_Speaking._" The voice replied.

"The diner this morning, how'd you know he was a cop?" Taliar asked.

"_Who is this?_" Matty asked as pictures of him from the diner appeared on screen.

"Names Max, Taliar." Taliar replied.

"_How'd you get my number?_" Matty asked confused.

"Waitress at the diner. I can see why you gave her it, she's a cutie. You saved me a lot of embarrassment this morning Matty." Taliar explained.

"_Yeah well that chump just about ruined my life, so easy favour you know._" Matty explained as I glanced at G and smiled.

"Five years for dealing guns huh?" Taliar asked.

"_Wait a minute, how'd you know that? Who you been talking to?_" Matty asked slightly spooked.

"Well I've got friends Matty. Made some inquires, herd you were back in the game." Taliar fished.

"_Maybe._" Matty answered.

"Look Matty, I've got a cashed up client looking for some special ordinance in a hurry. I could cut you in?" Taliar suggested.

"_How specialised?_" Matty asked, sounding interested.

"Assault weapons, C4, you can handle that?" Taliar asked and it was then we realised just how big this arms deal was going to be.

"_Brother, I know people that could get you a tank if you had a big enough suit case. Look I've got to meet this guy first, I've got to know who I'm dealing with._" Matty explained.

"There's on old parking garage down town, East temple where it hits the train line. Forty minutes, work for you?" Taliar asked glancing at his watch.

"_I'll be there._" Matty answered before hanging up.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a meeting." Macy said as we watched Taliar put his phone away.

* * *

Thirty minutes later and I was sat in the back of a car next to Callen. Mace and Gibbs were sat up front as we waited in the parking lot, just out of view.

"_Alright, camera three's online._" McGee confirmed.

"_All units stand by._" Sam added. "_Matty Ray is here... and here comes Taliar._" We saw Matty Ray pacing around a little and then the car pull into the garage.

"Taliar's made the call, Liam's on his way." Mace said hanging up the phone as we watched Ray and Taliar.

"I don't' think Liam would be the kind of guy who would show up to a meeting on short notice." Callen thought out loud.

"Something doesn't feel right." I added as we watched.

"He's under pressure. Losing Chandler screwed up his time table. He probably had to find that cash some place else and fast." Macy said reassuring us he would show.

"He desperate." Gibbs added.

"Our advantage." Macy also said.

"_Vehicle entering the ally._" Sam said down the ear pieces. We watched as Matty Ray and Taliar walked to meet the car. "_They're on the move." _Sam added as we all climbed out of the car. We pulled our guns out and took cover behind another car closer to the action.

"That's Liam." Macy confirmed as we spotted a guy who matched our photo. The guys in the car seemed to take a few seconds before climbing out.

"McGee go tight on Liam, what do you see?" Gibbs asked.

"_Wearing jeans and a sports coat, he's carrying- looks like a long barrel._" McGee explained.

"It's a hit!" Callen called out. We all ran as shots started to fire. Macy and Gibbs shot Liam and me and Callen shot the second shooter. Kensi showed up in a car just as the last body dropped.

"Separate them." Macy said to Kensi as she went to check on the bodies with Callen.

"On your feet Mr Taliar." Kensi said pulling the guy up and putting hand cuffs on him.

"You're the freaking waitress from the diner." Taliar cried out.

"You should have tipped me better huh?" Kensi teased as she led him away. I walked over just as Gibbs was helping up Matty Ray.

"Gibbs." Gibbs said shaking his hand.

"Special Agent Mike Renko, thanks for the spot." Mike explained.

"You ok Mike?" Macy asked as we stood around.

"Yeah I'll be fine. But that got interesting pretty fast huh Mace?" Renko asked glancing at me. "How'd you guys know it was a hit?" He asked.

"Weapons had silencers." Gibbs explained.

"Why'd they try and take us out?" Renko asked confused.

"To be honest Renko, who of us haven't thought of shooting you now and again?" I teased giving Mike a big smile. I caught Gibbs smirk a little as Macy shook her head, hiding a smile.

"So much love Coup, you know it's a good job I'm a secure man." Renko smirked back at me sarcastically. "But I mean why shoot Taliar, he had what Liam wanted." Mike asked seriously.

"Maybe he got what he wanted else where?" Mace speculated.

"You were a loose end." Gibbs added firmly. Callen walked over to us with keys in his hand.

"Motel, on the strip." He explained. Naturally we fallowed the lead. I went with Callen, Gibbs and Macy to check out the motel. We burst through the door with guns out and cleared the small, kinda nasty motel room in seconds.

"Clear!" Macy called out as we started to search the place. Callen opened a door and there was a pile of suit cases. He grabbed one and put it on the bed as I did the same with another one. We opened them and weren't really that surprised to see what was inside. One suit case was full of assault rifles and C4 the others had documents in. Macy pulled out one of the passports.

"Four blank passports." She sighed looking at it. "Four suit cases full of weapons, enough C4 to bring down a building."

"Rooms still booked." Gibbs added looking at everything.

"Means whoever Liam is supplying is probably coming back to collect this." Callen explained.

"Liam's a ghost, they probably never met him." Macy said passing Callen the passport back.

"Probably." Callen nodded in agreement.

* * *

We left Callen to get ready to become Liam, the arms deal who we hoped hadn't met his client. When we got in we found that the DC team had found a match for our Liam.

"Liam Patrick Coil, former IRA arms dealer. Raised money and smuggled arms into Northern Ireland in the nineties. After the peace treaty he went free lance. He sold weapons everywhere from Chechen to the Horn of Africa." Kensi explained as we all looked at the documents we had for Liam.

"Supplying terrorists." Gibbs stated.

"How come we've never herd of this guy?" McGee asked confused.

"He's been living in New York. Fake job, fake name and fake life." I explained.

"It's called a Legend." Nate said appearing from no where. Nate was like an older cousin, he was always there to listen when you had a problem, but never quiet fitted in with your friends. He was really tall with scruffy shortish hair and a bit of a beard. "It's a word coined by the Starzie, East German secret police back during the cold war. Now their idea was to create a cover so deep that it could stand up to any scrutiny. Passports, documents, work papers... even family histories; and none of it true. All a legend." Nate explained to us. After a full briefing on the new op, Kensi and I left to work as back up for Callen. She was driving us to the motel as I sat looking out the window. I was getting a bad feeling about the case, I was sure something was going to go wrong and someone get hurt.

"Hey, have you been listening to me?" Kensi asked pushing me slightly.

"Huh? Sorry what?" I asked turning to her.

"What's wrong?" Kensi asked with a worried expression.

"Nothing, just been a long day." I lied. "So, what were you saying?" I asked faking a smile.

"You sure your ok?" She asked as we pulled to a red light.

"Yeah, really. Just tired." I lied again.

"Ok. But if you want to talk, I'm here." Kens smirked.

"I know, I don't think I could get rid of you if I tried." I teased as the lights turned green.

"Not a chance." She joked.

* * *

We pulled into the motel and went into the room two doors down from Callen's. We had surveillance of what was happening in the room. We strapped on our vests, checked our guns and waited to see what was going to happen. Someone knocked on the door and we watched as Callen went over and opened it.

"I've been expecting you." Callen said opening it with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Liam." The other man said as he walked into the room and turned to face Callen. He was tall, with a scruff beard and tanned skin, his accent sounded middle eastern to me. "You have everything I want?" The other man asked as Callen showed him a suitcase.

"Times four." Callen replied.

"Passports?" The man asked.

"Everything." Called replied again.

"And it's all here?" The man asked again.

"It's all here." Callen confirmed.

"You know I met an man in Damascus who said you were dead." The man said checking the suitcase.

"Are we blown?" Kensi whispered to me and Sam.

"Just watch." I smirked back. Callen was good at this, probably one of the best.

"Well let me know when he passes, I'll come to his funeral." Callen sighed plainly. He was a pro at this and we all knew it.

"Too late, who are you?" The man asked pulling a gun on us.

"Abort, abort, target centre of the room, weapon drawn." Mace sounded worried. It didn't take us thirty seconds to storm the room guns pulled.

"Federal agents!" Sam yelled bursting into the room.

"Don't move!" I added entering from the other side of the room with Kensi behind me.

"Put down your weapon!" She barked, all our guns aimed on the guy who lowered his weapon. Callen didn't look happy.

"Put it down!" Sam barked.

"Come on Mace, he wasn't going to shoot me!" Callen cried out to the surveillance camera planted in the old TV. "Will you tell her you weren't going to shoot me?" Callen asked the guy.

"I wasn't going to shoot him." The man replied in a very calm voice. We stood around in the room waiting to get an id on the guy.

"_Michael Rivkin._" Mace relaid to us.

"His names Michael Rivkin." Sam said out loud.

"FBI?" He asked looking at Sam and Kensi, then glanced to me and Callen. "CIA?"

"NCIS." Callen confirmed. "Who are you?"

"Mossad." Rivkin replied coldly.

"And you can prove that?" Callen asked.

"No, but I know someone who can." Rivkin said before turning to face the TV. "Her name is Ziva David."

"Why don't you take a seat?" Sam said as I took his weapon. Rivkin sat on the edge of the bed while we got his story checked out. Sam and I lent on a side unit watching him while Kensi lent on the table facing him. Callen paced up and down. You didn't need to know Callen to see how pissed off he had become.

"We're hunting the same cell." Rivkin explained. "You're search started here, mine in Yemen."

"Ok, well if I'm Liam Coil arms dealer, who does that make you?" Callen asked as he stopped pacing.

"Nick Quaderi jihadist." Rivkin explained.

"The real Liam Coil is in the morgue, where exactly is the real Nick Quaderi?" Sam asked firmly.

"In bed. 21 Pacific Avenue, apartment 7 Venice Beach. No need to be quiet, you wont wake him." Rivkin stated, implying he had already killed him.

"Hey, you should have called us. It would have saved you a long ride from Yemen." Kensi said folding her arms over her chest. Rivkin smiled then lost his smile.

"Needed to be sure." He stated.

"What did Quaderi tell you?" Callen asked getting back on topic.

"Weapons pick up here, a man named Liam." Rivkin explained.

"How about a target?" I asked watching him closely, he was way too calm and collected about the mini interrogation we were giving him. I didn't like it.

"No." Rivkin simply stated.

"Rest of the cell?" Callen asked.

"Fell asleep before he told me." Rivkin answered. "I can tell you that one of the others is named Hazeek."

"Address." Sam grunted.

"It's all I have." Rivkin replied after a short pause.

"_Give him your cell Sam._" Mace said. Sam phone rang and he answered.

"Be polite." Sam ordered tossing it to Rivkin.

"Good morning." Rivkin said getting to his feet.

"_As I'm sure you're aware foreign intelligence agencies are not authorised to work within US territorial boarders. I would hate for your actions to course an incident by staying here any longer Mr Rivkin._" Mace stated firmly.

"We each have a job to do." Rivkin replied looking at the camera.

"_Yours is done. Go home._" Mace added before hanging up on him. "_Sam let him go._" Mace added. Sam nodded to the door and Rivkin bowed his head to us. Me and Sam walked him to the door, I emptied his gun of bullets before passing him it back.

"Toda." Rivkin said taking the gun.

"Al-lo-davar. Le hitra'ot." I replied as Sam closed the door.

"Since when do you speak Hebrew?" Callen asked looking at me slightly amused.

"I know enough to get by." I shrugged innocently.

"Four passports, four suitcases." Sam sighed as he walked over to Callen.

"Yeah and Rivkin's already put one of them to sleep." Kensi said sounding frustrated.

"One down, three to go." Callen added looking at all of us.

"_Callen, Sam Venice Beach, Quaderi's apartment. Coup help Kensi shut it down then go help Renko with the surveillance._" Mace said down our ear pieces.

* * *

We cleared everything away and I left Kensi to meet Renko at the docks. I took my bike and parked close to the docks. I walked down to find him working on a boat, sanding it.

"Really?" I laughed walking onto the boat.

"What?" Mike asked looking up at me.

"You're working... like manual labour." I laughed sitting opposite him.

"I can do manual labour Coup." Mike said watching me.

"Uh huh." I teased sounding unconvinced.

"What?" Mike asked smirking at me.

"Nothing, what's our friend been up to?" I asked glancing up and seeing Rivkin sat at the bar.

"Drinking coffee. Just drinking." Mike sighed as he went back to sanding the boat. I noticed Gibbs heading our way.

"Morning Mike, Alexis." Gibbs said as he climbed aboard.

"Help yourself." Mike said as I just sat their enjoying the sun.

"Where is he?" Gibbs asked picking up some sanding paper.

"Up top, drinking coffee." I said to Gibbs, he took his shades off and had a look for himself.

"Went inside, came back a couple of minutes later, been there ever since." Mike added.

"Ah he's waiting for somebody." Gibbs said as he went to start sanding.

"That's my guess." Mike said as he sanded.

"Who's boat is this?" Gibbs asked us. I glanced to Mike and he glanced back.

"Umm..." I said looking at Renko.

"I have no idea." He said smirking at Gibbs.

"Hey! Sand with the grain of the wood Renko." Gibbs said looking appalled by Mike's sanding technique. Mike watched Gibbs and started to copy him.

"You done this before?" Mike asked seriously and I let out a snigger, which earned me a questioning look from Renko and a down right scary stone face from Gibbs.

"Sorry, it's just... you know." I shrugged to Gibbs.

"Yeah, I've done this before." Gibbs said turning back to Mike. We sat on Rivkin for about two hours, watching him, watch the place. He was looking for someone, but we just didn't know who. Gibbs sent Mike off to get some coffee.

"You really like working here Alexis?" Gibbs asked as he continued to sand the boat down.

"It's warm, sunny, less people know me here." I shrugged. "After everything with my father, I could work only work here. New Jersey's a no go. Plus NCIS, MOD, CIA, alphabet soup... I've got a certain skill set, it fits here. Why? You're not worried about me are you?" I asked innocently.

"Not with Callen working with you. I just don't understand why you'd want to stay in America." Gibbs said looking confused.

"It's easier then going home and facing them... They blame him for her death and I look just like him. I speak Russian just like him. It's like they blame me..." I said and looked away from Gibbs, back to Rivkin. It looked like he'd spotted someone. "Gibbs?"

"Yeah, I see it." He replied as his phone rang. As Rivkin started to move, we left the boat. "Go round back!" Gibbs yelled to Mike as we took off after Rivkin. Me and Gibbs cleared our way to the hotel room trying to catch Rivkin before it was too later. We reached the hotel corridor and noticed the door was open. As we got closer, we saw it was open and on the floor was a man who had bled out. We were too late. Rivkin had killed him. We cleared the room and headed to the balcony to see if we could find where Rivkin went. But there was no sign.

"Gibbs! Coup!" Renko yelled reaching us.

"Clear!" I yelled back as we put our guns away.

* * *

We headed back to Op's because after loosing Rivkin there wasn't anything else we could do. When we got back McGee, Nate and Macy filled us in showing us pictures of everyone involved in this operation.

"So this is what we know. Nick Quaderi -dead. Almost certainly killed by Michael Rivkin." Mace explained.

"Nationality – unknown. Date of birth – unknown. Quaderi has a girlfriend – Shakira." McGee added.

"Who has a brother Rafi Zayd." Mace continued.

"No known photo. Moved back to Yemen when he was seven. No record of him returning to the US probably here illegally." McGee explained.

"Nasim Boutros, stabbed by Rivkin at his hotel."

"An American citizen born in Syria. Immigrated here when he was fourteen, has a degree in engineering, no criminal record." McGee read from his file.

"First name Juma, last name unknown." Mace said pulling up a photo of one of the guys from the garage.

"Looks like he works at the auto shop, but he's not listed as an employee with the IRS. SO probably here illegally." McGee added.

"And finally, Hazeek Qalleel" Mace said pulling up his photo.

"Born in Syria, immigrated twelve years ago, owns the auto shop, pays his taxes and has no criminal record." McGee read from his file.

"Five men, all born outside the United States. Very few personal details, no criminal activity, not on anyone's watch list." Mace said as she walked to the table and flicked through a few files.

"It's a classic sleeper cell." Nate stated. "Rivkin's making sure none of them wake up."

"And he's doing a damn good job of it so far." I sighed looking at the picture of the dead guys.

"Five people. Four passports, four suitcases, something doesn't add up." Gibbs said studying the images too.

"Then number five is the handler." Mace stated as she walked back to us.

"Maybe Hazeek?" McGee pondered.

"No. He's too... aggressive." I shook my head.

"Coup's right. Zeeks an alpha male, a physical, take charge kind of guy, aggressive angry. Handler's are more refined, methodical planners, smooth talkers, they know how to get under peoples skin. You know, make them feel things and do things..." Nate said and turned to us as we all just watched him. "You get the idea." He added clearing his throat.

"If it's not Hazeek?" Mace asked slightly amused with Nate's reaction.

"Well Shakira's brother Rafi is too young, wouldn't have the respect of the others who all seemed to be older." Nate explained.

"Yeah, well that leaves Nick Quaderi." Mace stated.

"Yeah but according to Rafi's sister, Nick Quaderi didn't know any of them until her brother introduced them to Hazeek." McGee read from the file again.

"Then we're missing something." Mace stated as we all looked at the photo's.

"Yeah, or someone." Gibbs added and we glanced to him.

* * *

Mace ordered me to meet Sam, Kensi and Renko so that they could storm the garage if they needed to. I climbed into the car next to Sam. Kensi and Renko were sat behind.

"Morning sunshine." I smirked at him closing the door.

"You seem happy." Sam said with an arched eyebrow.

"Just happy I get to play with big guns." I joked checking my weapon.

"You know sometimes, just sometimes, you're a little scary." Sam laughed as he watched me.

"Yeah, it helps keep people away." I smirked. "What's the situation like in there?" I asked nodding to the garage.

"Two armed. G and Shakira are at the back, unarmed." Sam explained.

"_Sam it's your play._" Mace said through the ear piece. I glanced at Sam and he nodded. He pulled up outside the garage. We all piled out and lined up behind the wall.

"Go, go go!" Sam said to Kensi. She ran from the cover of the wall and aimed.

"Federal agents! Don't move!" She yelled as we all stormed the place with our guns ready.

"NCIS!" Renko added as Juma pulled his gun and tried to shoot at us. Unfortunately we were faster and better. We shot him dead. Hazeek aimed at Callen and Shakira who ran for cover behind an old people carrier.

"_Sam I want him alive._" Mace's voice came through as Hazeek turned to shoot us. Sam swapped to his side arm and put on in Hazeek's shoulder. It didn't seem to slow him down, so Sam added two more to his legs, finally stopping Hazeek. The rest of us went to clear the place.

"Clear!" Kensi said kicking the gun away from Juma.

"Clear!" Renko added.

"Clear." I said walking back to Sam.

"All clear!" Sam announced. "You'll live." He said to Hazeek. After the all clear was given Callen and Shakira came out of their cover.

"Secured." Kensi said to the hidden camera.

* * *

The mission was over, and it was time to say good bye. We were all stood around in Op's saying bye to the Washington end of NCIS. I was stood with Eric and McGee talking about computer games.

"Seriously though, never play for money with Eric." I laughed as Eric shrugged his shoulders. "We should have a game sometime though." I added smiling.

"Definitely." Eric added with a smile.

"That sounds great." McGee smirked at us and I noticed Gibbs watching me.

"See you later Tim McGee from Washington." I said giving McGee a small hug.

"See you later Coup." He said hugging back. I walked over to Gibbs and nodded back to McGee.

"You got some good agent there." I smiled.

"He will be one day." Gibbs smiled back. "Let's hope it's not another six years before we see each other."

"Here's to hoping." I said pulling Gibbs into a hug. "Take care."

"You too, stay sharp and listen to that gut of yours." He said as we pulled apart.

"Always do." I nodded.

"Keep an eye on Callen for me too." Gibbs asked.

"Well someone needs to." I teased. "Be safe Gibbs." I said before he walked off up the stairs. Callen met Gibbs on the stairs and they talked, Callen glanced to me and smiled before nodding to something Gibbs had said. I watched as McGee went to fallow Gibbs and Callen passed him something.

"Always helped me." Callen said as he reached me. McGee nodded and left after Gibbs. I turned to Callen with a questioning look.

"What did Gibbs say to you?" I asked confused.

"Nothing. Why?" Callen lied.

"Yeah...right." I scoffed folding my arms over my chest.

"He just asked me to keep an eye on you." Callen shrugged, it didn't feel like the full truth, but I wasn't going to push him.

"He said the same to me. Guess he's just watching out for his kids." I joked shaking my head a little.

* * *

That night I pulled into my apartment block on my bike. The sun was just setting and I still couldn't shake that feeling. Something was wrong, I just knew it. The mission had taken down the cell, and sure Rivkin got away, but I was in no doubt Gibbs would find him. I felt my phone ringing and pulled it out of my pocket. I saw it was Sam and figured it was him and G asking if I wanted a drink. It had become a tradition for the team to go out for a drink after a mission.

"Hey Sam." I said placing my helmet on the handlebars of my bike.

"Alex...it's... it's G." Sam said and my stomach dropped. His voice was full of so much emotion, so much raw pain. Sam never used my given name, never. This had been the bad feeling, this moment.

"Where are you?" I asked seriously. My mind had gone blank, my training kicked in. I needed to know where to go. I had to act, if I let my brain win I knew I would have just broken down there and then.

"St Mary's... Alex, he's-" Sam started to say when I cut him off. The words, I could hear how hard it was for Sam to speak.

"I'll be there in five minutes." I said hanging up and tucking the phone into my pocket. I started my bike and didn't even bother to pull on my helmet. I raced down to St Mary's hospital; I ran red lights, nearly coursed three crashes, but I didn't care. Hell they could fine me, take the damn bike off me as long I got to the hospital. I needed to see what happened to G. I knew by Sam's voice it was serious, I just needed to be there. I burst into the hospital and raced up to the desk.

"I need to find G Callen, he was brought in here." I said flashing my badge. The nurse behind the desk gave me that smile. That damn sympathetic smile they do when they know you're almost too late.

"He's-" She started to say when someone called my name.

"Alex!" Sam shouted. I turned and saw him. I raced over to him and as I got closer I saw the tears in his eyes. Sam never cried. _This is serious... no... please god. _Sam grabbed my hands and held them in his own.

"What's happened? Where is he? Why is there blood on your hands? Are you hurt?" I asked taking it all in way too fast for my brain to process. Sam looked down at his hands in slow motion almost not taking in the blood on them. His eyes met mine and the tears in his eyes threatened to break through.

"He was shot. It was a hit Alex... a hit." Sam said shaking his head as he led me to a room. "I should have known... I saw the van. I called out to G, but, but it was too late." Sam said in shock. We went into the room and it was a family' waiting room. There were plastic chairs, an old TV, a coffee machine. It was were we had to wait. Wait and find out if our partner, our friend... our family was going to die.

"Sam, where is he now?" I asked my mind racing with thoughts of G being dead.

"They're operating on him now Alex. They don't think he'll make it." Sam admitted and that's when it hit. That's when a wave engulfed me. I couldn't breath, I just couldn't breath. Tear's silently fell down my face as I stood there in total shock. Mace, Kensi, Eric, Nate and Renko showed in the fallowing half an hour as they found out.

* * *

We all sat in silence as we waited for any news on Callen. Eric's eyes were red from crying, but he was trying to act tough. Sam just sat on the edge of one of the chairs, his fingers interlocked, resting against his head as he prayed silently. Kensi was sat next to him, her eyes just as red as Eric's and her legs bouncing with nervous energy. Renko was sat next to Kensi; they held hands but he was just zoned out, staring into nothingness. You could see him trying to work out how he'd ended here. How we all had ended up waiting to hear news on G. Nate stood by the window next to Mace, he was thinking too, he caught my eye for a second. The worry was too much for me to take. I had to look away. Mace looked out of the window, her back to us. I think she hoped that we didn't see the tears, but I knew they were falling. I stood in the corner and watched everyone. I hated waiting in hospital's. I'd done too much of it already and I couldn't just wait any longer.

"I'm going to find a nurse or something. I... I can't take this..." I said breaking the deafening silence we had formed.

"Coup wait!" Nate said pushing himself away from the window. Everyone's head's snapped up to me as I just walked out of the room. I walked down the corridor and noticed someone I recognised talking to a surgeon, who looked like he'd just got out of surgery.

"I understand. Yes." She said as I reached them.

"Hetty, what... what are you doing here?" I asked utterly confused. The surgeon took it as his queue to leave.

"Alexis, I'm here for Mr Callen." She said with a sad smile.

"Was, was that his surgeon?" I asked confused. Everything was happening too fast for me, my brain was still in shock and I couldn't understand.

"Come with me dear." Hetty said taking my hand and leading me to a private room. As we walked in my heart stopped. Callen was laid out in the bed covered in bandages, and he had a ventilate in his mouth. His eyes were closed and he had Iv's in his arms. I stopped walking, forcing Hetty to stop rather quickly too. She turned to me and her face went from puzzled to sad in a blink of an eye.

"I can't... not again..." I whispered out, my eyes locked on Callen's motionless body. Flashbacks of a memory I tried to forget rushed to my fore mind.

* * *

***Flash Back***

The room smelled. A nasty bleach smell that burnt my nose. The beeps from the machines echoed in the silence. I couldn't understand it all. She wasn't meant to be laying that still, she wasn't meant to have her eyes closed. She was my mother. She was meant to be cooking me pancakes, telling me to avoid boys... not laying there. Brain dead. The doctor had explained in some long winded way about how the damage spread. I was thirteen, I didn't understand.

"Wake up... please." I begged holding onto her hand. The tears fell onto our hands, and for a second, I hoped all the Disney crap was true and she'd wake up.

"_Alexis, I'm sorry._" My fathers voice in Russian came from behind me as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged his hand off and turned to him. A new rage building inside me.

"It's your fault. You made us move to New Jersey. You said it would be a fresh start. You promised us they wouldn't find us. YOU DID THIS!" I shouted at my father.

"_Alexis I never... I-_" My father stumbled over his words as he looked at my mother, the tears rolling down his face. My father was a tough man, apart from his family. Everyone knew it was his weak spot. Especially his enemies.

"_You promised us! You killed her! You put her in hospital!_" I shouted in Russian back to him.

"_Alexis, please... I tried to protect you. Both of you._" My father tried to reason with me, but I couldn't listen to him. I was young and angry; he was a mod boss and a fool. So I thought back then.

"You never cared about anything but yourself!" I screamed as the tears fell down my face. My mind didn't register the slap, just seconds later the pain and the total look of shock on my father's face.

"_Alexis, please... I'm sorry._ I'm sorry." He whispered out to me as I held my face. I was shocked my mind went blank then that noise. The string of death. I turned and saw all my mothers machines flashing. She died. The doctors told us it was a blood clot, that there was nothing anyone could do. How sorry they were. How sorry everyone was. I was just numb.

"_Alexis._" My father said standing next to me as I looked into her room and saw her just laid there. She looked blue, cold. All I could keep thinking was that she must have been cold. "_Alexis I... I promise-_" My father started to say and I turned to him.

"I don't want anything else to do with you. Ever. _Stay out of my life. Stay away from me. I'm going back to England and I swear if I ever see you again. I will kill you. _You did this. You." I said coldly and walked out of the hospital and away from the only family I had left.

***End Flashback***

* * *

"Mr Callen isn't your mother." Hetty's gentle voice snapped me away from the memory, but the tears were already falling.

"I wont watch him die, not like her... I can't be in here." I said and walked out of the room. I herd Hetty call my name but I just walked out of the hospital. I couldn't watch him die. Not like my mother, I just couldn't. Not him. Not Callen.

* * *

I walked around L. A until four in the morning when I found myself back at the hospital. Gibbs words _Keep him safe_ bounced around my head too much. _I hadn't been there. I didn't keep him safe. I broke the promise...I need to be here._ I walked into his room and sat next to Callen, taking his hand in mine.

"You cant die yet." I whispered out. "You, you don't know enough about me yet." I tried to smile but the tears fell down my cheeks. "Don't die on me G. I... I wouldn't know what to do... I lost Harm and Jonesy. Remember when there was days I didn't know how to cope? Remember you were there for me? Who'll be there for me if you go? Come on, we need to stick together..." I whispered stroking his hand with my thumb as I sat there and watched him remain motionless. I sat there all night, through the shift changed and the ob's checks. I knew they sent everyone else home, I'd herd Sam shout about it before Nate and Kensi talked him down. I wasn't sure how I hadn't been kicked out, but I was glad to stay. To know he was alive. I couldn't sleep, I refused to. So I talked. I told Callen everything about me, every last detail anyone would ever need to know.

"Ms Cooper, have you been here the entire night?" Hetty asked walking into the room with a flash.

"Yes ma'am I have." I replied rubbing my eyes. "Last time I took my eyes off someone like this they died." I added. Hetty frowned as she passed me the flask.

"Tea, milk, no sugar, strong. The way you like it." She explained before taking the seat next to me. "Mr Hanna will be here shortly."

"Thank you for the tea." I said with a small smile as I poured myself a cup.

"You're welcome dear. Has there been any change?" Hetty asked watching G quietly.

"Nothing. He's stable, the nurse said it was because of his coma." I said before sipping on the tea.

"I need your help." Hetty said turning to me.

"Help?" I asked confused as I put the cup down on the side.

"This was an attempt on Mr Callen's life. Someone wanted him killed." Hetty explained, her eyes falling on his body again.

"They got pretty damn close." I admitted sadly watching G's chest rise and fall softly.

"He is alive Alexis, he isn't going to die." Hetty said firmly, taking my hand in hers.

"That's what they said about my mother..." I said zoning out a little.

"He's strong." Hetty said squeezing my hand a little. "He will make it out of here."

"What's... what's this help you need?" I asked breaking away from my past, as I tried to bury it deep down again. Far from anyone knowing.

"I want you to use your psychology degree to look into a family called the Comescu's." Hetty stated looking me dead in the eyes.

"You think they did this?" I asked confused. This was the first time the name had been mentioned and I had no idea where it had come from.

"I also need you to monthly evaluations on Mr Callen and his team, with respects to him actually finding out the truth about his past." Hetty added totally ignoring my question.

"What? You... you want me to spy on them?" I asked shocked and confused.

"No Ms Cooper, I want you to help me make sure Mr Callen never ends up in this situation again." Hetty said firmly. I stopped and looked into her eyes. She was scared for Callen, like a parent, after all she cared for him too. I looked into her eyes and knew she would do anything to protect him. It was in that moment that I learnt I would do anything to protect him too.

"I'm in." I said softly. Things would never be the same again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Thanks!


	3. Back Up

Backup. It's funny but you really dont know who has your back until it's up against the wall...

* * *

"Renko your a major pain in my arse." I huffed as I juggled two cups of coffee and my phone as I walked into the office. It was just another bright sunny day in LA, not that I was complaining. I loved the sun, but the heat at times was a bit much for me.

"_What? I can't help it._" Renko said laughing. I rolled my eyes and reached my desk, putting one of the coffees down.

"You can't help getting lucky last night, fine I can _almost_ believe that," I sighed taking a sip of my coffee. "But damn it, did you have to try and hook me up with her friend?" I asked sitting down in the chair.

"_Coup, he really liked you._" Renko laughed.

"Renko, he was so not my type!" I joked screwing my face up just remembering the night before. A jock with short black hair, big arms and no brains. No way close to my type.

"_You're just too picky._" Renko teased.

"You're too easy." I shot back before taking another sip of my coffee.

"_Coup, I'm hurt._" Renko joked.

"Not yet, but if your late to work again, I bet you will be." I joked watching other agent's file into the office.

"_I'll be there in five, tops. Did you get me coffee?_" Renko asked sweetly.

"Yeah." I sighed shaking my head as I looked at the other coffee cup.

"_You're the best, see you in five._" Renko laughed before hanging up. I rolled my eyes and finished my coffee. I had been working with Renko too long now, five years. We had swapped offices in that time, we used to work out of the LA office but once I got my full NCIS agent status we were shipped out as deep undercover agents. It wasn't all bad but sometimes it got tiring. I have dual nationality and for a long time worked as a liaison between The MOD and NCIS, but nearly three years ago now I wanted to stay in America so applied to become a full NCIS agent. It was easy to get in and since then I worked deep undercover.

I sighed as I log onto my laptop and started to go through my e-mails. There wasn't anything good, just the usual report deadlines. Ten minutes had passed when my phone rang again, I glanced down at the ID and saw Renko's name appear.

"What's the matter, forgot where the building is?" I joked, it sounded like a struggle was happening on the other end. "Renko?" I asked as I started a trace on my laptop. Suddenly a voice came on the line, one I didn't recognise.

"_Mike's a little busy at the moment._" The voice said mockingly.

"Who the hell is this?" I demanded as I continued to search.

"_Oh you're the British one, your on the list too._" The voice teased.

"You wanna tell me who you are?" I asked as I started to narrow down my search.

"_Just tell Callen two down, two to go._" The voice said before hanging up. I couldn't get a location.

"Damn it!" I yelled hitting redial in some strange hope that Renko was just messing with me, but the phone was dead. This had something to do with Callen it meant trouble. Don't get me wrong G Callen is a good person and as a friend, he's great, but trouble likes to fallow him around like a bad smell. His mysterious past has led to more than its fair share of shoot outs. But this all had something to do with him, which meant I had to find out what. I didn't trust the people in my building, they were the only ones who knew Renko and I were going to be in today. It had been a last minute thing, we'd busted the case we were working on early and came in for a debriefing. There was no way anyone on the outside would have known without some kind of warning. I grabbed my car keys and headed out.

* * *

I drove to a park in the city. I needed space and I needed a lot of people around me at the same time. I pulled out my phone and cycled through contacts until I found the right one. I hit dial as I sat on the bench.

"_Coup?_" Eric's voice held all the confusion I expected it to have.

"Jewel." I said using the code word, for basically I'm screwed and don't know who to trust.

"_Understood. Twenty nine._" Eric said giving me the code for he was sending someone to my location.

"Understood." I said and hung up, taking the battery out of my phone and tossing it in a bin. I started to dwell on what was happening. Renko, Mike Renko my partner was taken, so was someone else, and if I was unlucky, I'd be the next. It had something to do with Callen... but so many things had to do with the guy it was kinda a waste of time trying to figure that bit out. There was a leak in my office, that was clear. I started to replay the phone call in my mind, trying to see if I missed anything, missed something that could give me a clue as to who was after me. Nothing. _I should have picked Renko up this morning, I should have said I was going to pick him up. I know he's late, he's always late. Damn it I should have picked him up..._

I checked my surroundings for fifth time since I made the call and no one was watching me. That was something. I had my gun and badge, but it didn't really help Renko that much. I looked around when I spotted two faces I knew I could trust with my life. I got up from the bench and walked towards them.

"Coup, it's good to see you girl." Sam said pulling me into a hug. We were acting like old friends meeting up. Hell we were old friends meeting up. I don't know how long it had been since I had last seen Sam and Callen.

"You to Sam." I said as we pulled apart. I turned to Callen and hugged him as well.

"We need to go somewhere safe." I said as I hugged Callen, a big smile plastered on my face. Callen nodded taking my hand.

"Boathouse." He said smiling at me. It didn't take us long to reach the boathouse and it was just as I remembered it, except it had a nice coat of paint. I walked in and shook my head.

"Coup what's going on?" Sam asked fallowing me into the room.

"Renko's been taken by someone." I said turning to face my old partners. They didn't look surprised, in fact Sam just glanced at Callen. "Tell me you didn't know it was going down?" I asked making the pair look at me.

"Not exactly." Callen said, his blue eyes looking straight into mine. "Kensi's been taken too."

"What?" I asked completely shocked. "Renko and Kensi? What? Wait how? I mean, when?" I asked confused my hands expressing the total confusion I was feeling.

"Early this morning, someone broke into her place and snatched her. Looked like a professional crew, what about Renko?" Sam asked as I lent against the table. I ran a hand through my hair, pulling it loose. _The day just keeps getting better and better..._

"We'd just finished a case, drug ring bust, nothing major. We finished it early, idiot confessed, we were meant to come in this morning for a debrief, they, snatched him while he was walking in." I sighed shaking my head. Both Sam and G threw me sympathetic smiles. "They called me G." I said looking at Callen, my voice dry.

"What did they say?" Callen asked moving closer to me. A perplexed look on his face.

"They wanted to pass on a message to you," I sighed rolling my eyes. "I can't believe this, they said, two down, two to go."

"You think they mean us?" Sam asked glancing at me.

"Well apparently I'm on a list, so yeah, now Kensi's gone too." I admitted. "What the hell is happening guys?" I asked turning to my old friends. My old team. My old family.

"I wish I knew." Callen said zoning out a little.

"We need to tell Hetty about you and Renko." Sam said walking over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Super. And in the mean time, you guys got any leads from Kensi's place?" I asked trying to think as an agent, rather then a worried friend.

"Deeks is checking it out now, we were on the way to Op's when Eric called, he hasn't informed Hetty yet." Callen said breaking out of his thoughts.

"Well I guess telling Hetty is the next step." I sighed looking at the pair.

* * *

Walking into the Mission was impressive, on the outside it was a wreck, but inside... beautiful is probably the best word to describe it. Sam and Callen walked me into Op's through the back route, we didn't know what everyone knew and wanted to keep me safe. As we walked in I smiled, Eric and Hetty were there talking with a small woman and a blonde guy. As we walked in Hetty turned to me and raised an eyebrow. It was probably the first time that I had ever, _ever_, seen Hetty Lange surprised.

"Ms. Cooper?" Hetty asked as the guys walked over to the blonde. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Renko is missing Hetty, looks like they might be after me and Sam as well." I explained softly. I noticed the blonde guy look quickly from me to Sam to Callen with a slight panicked look. "Someone in my office tipped them off about me and Mike, I guess I was just lucky I got in on time." I half joked looking at the four foot wonder. Her face was blank, and I knew from experience that Hetty could hold a blank face with the best of them. Many a poker game had been lost to the four foot wonder with her using the same face she gave us all.

"Ms Cooper, Ms Blye and Mr Renko's disappearances have nothing to do with you." Hetty said being reassuring, I must have shown how guilty I was feeling about not being taken. I noticed the blonde stiffen slightly at the mention of Kensi.

"No but we think it's to do with me." Callen said making Hetty turn to him with a questioning look. "Coup said they called her, told her two down, two to go."

"Did you trace the call?" Eric asked throwing me a soft smile. Back when I worked with NCIS as a liaison, Eric was the first person to welcome me to the team. I showed up late and he was still working. We had a lot in common, namely computer games.

"Tried my best, but you are the master of the trace." I said with a half a smile. "I got a rough location, as in down town LA. Doesn't really help much."

"We'll keep working on it." Eric said throwing me another soft smile. I returned it with a small nod.

"Ms. Cooper, Mr Hanna, if this is to do with Mr Callen, it could be that they are targeting the old team." Hetty said glancing at all of us. "Which means it could be linked to an old case."

"Great, we only busted how many people?" Sam asked shaking his head glancing at me and G.

"Well we weren't bad." I joked modestly.

"That may be Mr Hanna, but at least it is a start for now." Hetty said seriously. "Mr Deeks, please inform the others with what you found from Ms Blye's home. I need to call the Director and fill him in." Hetty said looking at the blonde. He nodded and turned to us. "Ms Cooper, it is good to see you well." Hetty added before walking out. I smiled at her and then turned my attention to the blonde.

"Marty Deeks LAPD," Deeks, the blonde, said introducing himself.

"Alex Cooper, but everyone calls me Coup. You Kensi's new partner?" I asked watching Deeks carefully. He seemed nice enough, tall, surfer vibe coming from him.

"Yeah, we only really started working together this last year or so." Deeks admitted. I knew about Vail and how Deeks had replaced him. But honestly with my undercover and the nature of our work, I hadn't had much time to catch up with the guys. Something I was regretting at that moment in time.

"So Deeks what did you find at Kensi's?" Callen asked breaking me away from my regrets.

"Not much. She did shoot someone, found her gun with a bullet fired and a splatter on one wall. Sent it to trace for DNA. There was a struggle... she, she put up a hell of a fight." Deeks said looking at a picture up on the board. It was Kensi's place from this morning, you could see where there had been a fight. The blood splatter was disturbing though, sure we all knew Kensi would go down fighting, but still no one wants to see blood in a missing persons case.

"Kensi always did like a good fight." I said throwing Deeks a small smile. He nodded and continued.

"She, must have been drugged, no way she lets them walk her out. And no way they'd get the upper hand." Deeks said looking at the pictures of the crime scene again.

"Way I see it, no one takes Renko out in broad daylight without some kinda drug as well." I added making the guys look at me. "He was walking into work, we were talking on the phone ten minutes before I got the call."

"Walking? Do you know the way?" The small woman asked turning to me. I'd never seen her before but she looked a bit of a nerd like Eric.

"Yeah, west from 3rd and 7th." I said plainly. The small woman turned to Eric as they shared the idea.

"We can use kaleidoscope to see if we can see what happened to Renko." Eric explained. "Great thinking Nell." He added to the smaller woman.

"OK while you guys do that, we need to go over old case files." Callen said looking back at me Sam and Deeks.

"You really cant just think of a list of people who want to hurt you instead?" I asked plainly.

"That would be a long list Coup." Sam teased.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, being around you is like being a magnet for getting shot." I teased looking at G. He didn't look impressed but I could see he was hiding a smile.

"You get someone shot once-" He started to say.

"It was my first day!" I added laughing a little.

* * *

***Flash Back***

Bullet's flew past our heads as we took cover by the car, pulling my gun out, my heart started to race. The adrenaline pumping through my veins making me all too aware of the zipping bullets by my head.

"What did you say to him G?" Sam yelled returning fire.

"Nothing!" G protested as he returned some fire as well. The gang were yelling things at us in Spanish and shooting randomly at us. Moments earlier Callen had gone over to ask them about a lead, when suddenly guns had been pulled and we had ended up in the fire fight.

"Yeah, cos people generally, start shooting around you!" Renko joked flashing me a quick smile. Maybe I looked panicked, I wasn't sure, but I wasn't. I loved good old fashion shoot outs.

"I didn't say anything!" G argued as we all regrouped behind the car. Bullets still flying around us from all sides.

"G, come on, why are they going to kill us?" Probational Agent Kensi Blye asked as she reloaded the gun.

"I did not say anything to them." G huffed as he looked around his team.

"So this is the usual? Gun fights with gangs in down town LA?" I half joked looking at everyone. It was my first day and so far it hadn't been boring.

"When G is around, yeah." Sam laughed earning a glare from his partner.

"So what's the plan?" Renko asked as the window nearest him shattered.

"Sam, Renko go left, Coup, Kensi right, I'll keep firing and see if we can't get this over with." G said as we all checked our rounds. We all took cover and waited for the shout. "Now!" G yelled shooting out towards the gang.

Kensi stayed behind me as we moved round the right side of the group. We both took two guys out cold dead. As we started to move closer a third guy started to aim for us, we had to take cover.

"Damn it!" I yelled as we ducked behind a random car.

"So you wanna grab some drinks after this?" Kensi asked and I laughed. I'd met her in the morning and took an instant liking to her. She was a tom boy, no way of getting around it, but she had the same kind of humour as me and we clicked. Maybe it was because we were both women, but I thought it was because we were so similar.

"Sure, get the guys to come out too?" I asked as I returned fire towards the guy who was shooting at us.

"Why not?" Kensi laughed as she started to shoot too. We noticed he had started to reload so we took the advantage, we broke cover and moved closer. Bullets were flying all over the place and my mind was focused in the now. Kensi shot out to the guy who was shooting us, taking him down. She turned to me with a quick grin when I felt the gust of wind.

"Down!" I yelled pushing Kensi out of the way as a bullet ripped into the top of my arm. As we fell to the floor G came out of nowhere and shot dead the guy who shot at us.

"Clear!" We herd Sam shout as I groaned sitting up. Kensi looked at me, noticing the blood running down my arm. She looked a little pale.

"Damn it, and I wanted a drink tonight." I huffed as the guys walked over to me.

"You ok?" Callen asked helping me up.

"Yeah, not the first time I've been shot." I huffed looking at the nasty bullet hole.

"Wont be the last time around G." Sam joked as we all huddled around.

"I bet." I joked holding my arm to slow the bleeding.

***End Flash Back***

* * *

I sat at Kensi's desk as we tried to make a plan of action. A missing agent, meant time was of the essence. Two missing agents and we had to move, seconds counted. Callen had gone to talk to Hetty about something, leaving me Sam and Deeks talking.

"So how many people have you actually taken out as a team?" Deeks asked looking at me and Sam. I turned to Sam and shrugged.

"As part of a joint MOD, NCIS case, or just NCIS?" I asked glancing at Deeks.

"MOD?" Deeks asked confused.

"I was a liaison before I took a full position on NCIS." I explained as I tapped my fingers on the desk.

"We're missing something." Sam sighed before Deeks could speak.

"Kensi, Renko, you and me. We all mean something to G, but I mean why not take Deeks too?" I asked glancing at the guys.

"Maybe the guy who's taken them doesn't know about me?" Deeks suggested.

"But still... we're missing something here." Sam explained as shook his head at turning to look at me. I agreed, it didn't add up. Taking agents down called for a lot of guts, there wasn't that many people who really would do it.

"Did you check for Kensi's phone?" I asked thinking aloud. Deeks turned to me and thought about it.

"Yeah, no phone, no badge." Deeks sighed. "But the phone is missing it's battery. Eric's already tried to trace it."

"Ok, we need a fresh set of eyes on Kensi's place. See if you missed anything Deeks. Not to mention someone needs to go check on where Renko was taken from." Sam said sitting forward.

"Sam, it's Kensi-" Deeks started to say, sounding annoyed at being accused of missing something.

"We know Deeks, but you can be too close to this. A fresh set of eyes wont hurt anything." I said softly smoothing the building tension.

"So who?" Sam asked glancing at me and Deeks.

"Who what?" G asked as he walked over to the desk's.

"Who's going back to Kensi's to take a second look?" Sam explained plainly.

"And who's going to check on Renko's snatch point?" I added sitting forward.

"Well it can't be you or Coup." Callen said firmly.

"Why not?"

"We have to work the case G." Sam and I said at the same time.

"Who ever has Kensi and Renko want you two. We can't risk another snatch attempt." Callen explained firmly. I stood up from the desk and smirked at him.

"Yeah but see, I'm not in the team any more, so really, I could just walk out and go search the place with Deeks." I said smiling sweetly at Callen. His icy blue eyes darted to me, and although he held a plain face we both knew we were testing each other.

"Neither of you can go alone." Hetty said appearing from no where. I glanced down to the four foot wonder and sighed.

"We're wasting time here Hetty. The only leads we have are out there, the crime scenes. If we can figure out how they were taken, maybe we can figure out who has them." I said biting back the emotion that was pushing through my words. After all these weren't just my team that had been taken, but friends, family.

"I understand Ms Cooper, but I will not allow you or Mr Hanna to go anywhere unaccompanied." Hetty said firmly.

"Fine, so who's going with who?" Sam asked standing up as Deeks moved closer. Everyone turned to G waiting for his plan of action.

"Deeks, Sam, go back over Kensi's place. See if we missed anything. Me and Coup will go check on Renko's location." Callen sighed. "But I'm not happy about putting you two out there." Callen added glancing at me and Sam.

"We're big enough to handle it G." Sam said giving his partner a positive smile.

"Yeah, plus, you know, we got back up." I added with a small smile.

* * *

We didn't waste any time, as soon as the plan was made I was sat in a car with Callen as he drove to the location of Renko's snatch. I forgot how Callen liked to drive. Maybe forgot was the wrong word, I had mentally blocked it from memory for a reason.

"G? You see those little red dots that keep passing by?" I asked as we turned a corner.

"Yeah." Callen replied calmly.

"They're stop lights, you know, to make you stop." I joked as we pulled over close to the snatch point.

"I know." Callen said flashing me a quick smile. I rolled my eyes and sighed as I climbed out of the car. I slipped my shades on and looked around. The place seemed normal, no one watching us, no one caring about everyone else. This was LA after all, unless someone famous did it, no one cared. G climbed out of the car and walked around to my side before I had time to move.

"You ok?" He asked softly and it threw me slightly. Callen did have a human side, but he rarely showed it in the middle of a case.

"Sure. You?" I asked still acting tough. Callen just stood there and stared at me. His ice blue eyes studying my face, searching for some crack in my ever ready tough guy act. Thankfully my sunglasses hide my eyes from him, I knew if he could see my eyes he'd know exactly how I was feeling. How guilty, and angry and down right mad I was with myself, Renko, Callen and the bastard who grabbed my team._ I should be at my damn desk doing brain numbing paper work with Renko throwing pieces of paper at me right now, not looking into his disappearance!_

"This isn't your fault Coup, you know that right?" Callen asked giving me a puppy dog look.

"We don't have time for this G. We need to find them." I said pushing away from the car. I wasn't one to have big hearts to hearts, or talk about emotion. I liked to get the job done and then, alone, deal with it all. I walked down the street looking for any signs of a struggled. The street was busy but not too bad, we had missing the morning rush and the lunch time didn't start for a good hour.

"So what have you been working on since you left?" G asked making conversation as we walked down the path.

"Classified." I said with a small smile.

"But I have-" Callen started to say when I raised my hand.

"Not for this." I said laughing a little. It wasn't often that G Callen didn't have to clearance to know about an op but man, I loved knowing that on this one at least he hadn't. I knew it wind him up a little. Callen gave me a confused look for a second and then shrugged his shoulders. But in his eyes I could see the cogs still working.

"So you seeing anyone?" He asked as we reached a small alley.

"Excuse me?" I laughed as we started to wonder in.

"Just making conversation." G said throwing his hands in the air.

"Uh huh." I said walking down the alley. Something caught my eye and I bent down to get a better look. I pulled my gloves out of my back pocket as Callen came and bent down next to me.

"Is that?" Callen asked as I picked up a needle with a small amount of blood on the tip.

"Needle." I confirmed.

"Doesn't mean it's Renko's blood. Could be a junkies." Callen said rationally.

"True, but I mean it's something." I said standing back up. "Plus, alley, less people, smaller space, easier to get someone away with no witnesses." I added looking up and down the narrow alley. My mind coming up with a struggle between Renko and a few men.

"True." Callen said noticing something else and walking over to it. I fallowed him and felt my stomach turn as I saw a pair of sun glasses smashed on the floor.

"They are the same as the pair Renko has." I said leaning on the wall taking a deep breath. It was one thing to know he was missing, but seeing something that confirmed it, it shook me.

"Doesn't mean anything. Just a struggle." Callen said looking at me. He came over and put his hands on my shoulders.

"We both know it means something." I said looking Callen dead in the eye. He opened his mouth to speak when his phone began to ring.

"Callen." Callen said answering it. His eyes widened and I reached for my own phone.

"Eric trace the number calling G now!" I barked as Callen put the phone on speaker. I had known G, worked with him long enough to know when something was wrong.

"_Callen, come on, lets be honest here, sending Sam out with a newbie? Tut tut!_" The voice said mocking us.

"Sam's back in the office safe." Callen bluffed.

"_Is he now Callen? Then I must be looking at another Sam Hanna._" The voice mocked then we herd something close to a punch and a groan from Sam.

"Who is this?" Callen demanded as we rushed back to the car.

"_Three down, one to go._" The voice said hanging up as Callen started the car.

"Eric did you get it?" Callen asked roaring out onto the street.

"_No Callen, sorry, this guy is good._" Eric sighed.

"You're better Eric." I added as we weaved through the LA traffic.

"_I'll go over what I got. See if we can pick anything up._" Eric said before hanging up.

"Where are we going?" I asked as G turned a tight corner, just missing another car.

"Kensi's." G said firmly, his eyes glued on the road.

* * *

We pulled into the drive of Kensi's in under ten minutes, guns drawn we made our way towards the house, the two LAPD officers guarding the place had been shot dead. It wasn't a good sign. We continued to the house and went room by room clearing it. I went into the kitchen and saw Deeks out cold.

"I got Deeks!" I yelled dropping and checking him out. He had a pulse, it was slow and his breathing was shallow. But he was alive. It was more than the cops out front.

"Clear, how's Deeks?" G asked coming into the kitchen.

"Doesn't look good, look." I said lifting Deeks left arm, there was a small puncher wound. "We need to get him to a hospital." I added as G called it in. We were waiting for the ambulance when G turned to me.

"How did they know Sam and Deeks were here?" He asked me.

"They were watching." I said firmly. "Shouldn't the ambulance be here by now?" I added pulling my gun.

"Exactly." G said pulling his own gun. "Stay here, keep an eye on Deeks."

"I'm not letting you go alone." I said firmly looking up at Callen.

"You need to keep an eye on Deeks." Callen said as I stood up.

"And when this wack job kills you?" I asked holding an intense stare with G. His blue eyes were searching mine, looking for the weak spot to push and make me cave.

"He wants you, not me." Callen said firmly.

"He wants to make you suffer." I added glaring back.

"I'm not going to risk loosing you." Callen said firmly, yet his eyes showed another emotion, I couldn't place it but this was more than taking charge, this was about keeping friends, family safe.

"Fine, we stay put until-" I started to say when we herd a noise from outside. On instinct G went outside to check on it while I covered Deeks. I hated being behind, I wanted to be at G's side making sure he was ok. I herd gun shots and glanced out the window, I couldn't see anything. Which just made me more worried. A few moments passed when the back door opened and a G walked back in.

"They're were watching the place." He sighed, he looked worried. I had only seen G worried three times in my life. Ever time things hadn't ended well. The first time his rookie Vail was found dead, second, he came so close to finding about his past and then lost it all and third, well third is for another time...

"Were? The gun shots?" I asked as we herd the ambulance pull in.

"Yeah, come on let's get Deeks to the hospital." Callen said as the paramedics came in.

* * *

We got Deeks into the hospital and Hetty set up a guard for him. Doctors were running test's on him to see what he was drugged with. Whatever it had been was strong enough to keep him out for at least the next three days doctors guessed. It was late when we got back into Op's and things didn't seem to be getting any brighter.

"Eric what we got?" Callen asked as we walked into Op's. Eric and Nell were busy typing away at something and nearly jumped out of their skin when they herd G's voice. G's voice was rough and demanding, he was tired and worried and it was starting to show.

"Kaleidoscope hasn't come up with anything useful yet, but we're still running footage from Kensi's with Renko's snatch point, it's slow going though." Eric said slightly nervously as he turned to face us, I glanced at G and realised why a Eric was so nervous. G looked like a world of pain, his eyes were glaring at everything, body hunched, anger seemed to seep off him.

"I asked what we had Eric, not what we didn't." G growled at the younger man. Callen was glaring at Eric as if it was all his fault.

"I um I..." Eric stammered as he glanced at me for help.

"Did you get anything from the DNA, at Kensi's or the needle we found?" I asked standing in front of Callen, blocking him from Eric.

"We, um, we managed to confirm, Renko's blood on the needle." Eric said nervously.

"And, we know that the blood found at Kensi's doesn't belong to her, or so far any known person, but the searches will take time." Nell added. I noticed Eric throw her and small thank you smile. Before any one else could speak Callen stormed out of Op's.

"He's just worried guys, don't take it to heart." I said softly to the guys before chasing after Callen.

* * *

I fallowed him into the gym. I had shouted his name and he just ignored me. I shouted again as caught him in the gym, he still didn't answer me. So I picked up a boxing glove and threw it at his head. It hit perfectly, causing Callen to turn to me. His eyes were burning with a massive rage but I wasn't going to back down now.

"Bout time you turned around! I was shouting you!" I said cocky as I walked over to him.

"Back off Coup!" G barked at me.

"Or?" I asked walking up to him and squaring off.

"I said back off!" G growled glaring down at me. His blue eyes burning into my skull, but I knew I couldn't back off, not yet.

"Why? So you can go off and have a paddy while our team is out there, having god knows what happen to them?" I asked throwing my arm out.

"Paddy? What?" G yelled in my face.

"Well you clearly don't want to catch this guy! You'd much rather-" I yelled back and was cut off by a leg sweep to the floor. My head connected hard with the mats and for a second I was dazed, that was until I saw the burning blue eyes glaring at me.

"Don't say I don't want to catch him." G growled holding me down. I nodded slowly before kicking him, flipping him over me and landing on top of him.

"So what are you doing to catch him?" I asked, straddling G. "Cos to me, it looks like you'd rather take your frustrations out on others."

"You don't understand!" G yelled rolling me off him and putting me into a grapple.

"Then, please, enlighten me G!" I yelled back as I broke the grappled and speared him back to the floor.

"This is my fault!" He yelled pushing me off him and getting to his feet. "This is my fault! He wants me! He wants to get to me! And he's using you to get to me!"

"Feel better?" I asked getting to my feet as G started to calm down.

"This is my fault Coup, I've put everyone in danger." He said as he continued to calm down.

"You haven't put anyone in danger Mr Callen." Hetty said appearing in the gym. "That bastard who's taken our people did, and we are going to catch him."

"How? We have no leads, nothing." Callen sighed as we looked to Hetty for answers.

"Maybe so, but we know it has to do with your old team." Hetty said. "I want the pair of you to get some rest. Fresh eyes tomorrow."

"Hetty-" I started to say and she gave me a look.

"Mr Callen, please take Ms Cooper with you home, rest, then in the morning we will attack this with fresh eyes." Hetty said firmly.

* * *

Needless to say you don't argue with Hetty, well not so she knows anyway. We headed to G's house and carried on working on the case. It wasn't like either of us could sleep anyway.

"The old team." I said out loud as I thought. "We weren't really a team for long. And the cases we all worked, I mean, me and Kensi, there can't be that many."

"Yeah, you and Kensi were doing other things at the same time. She was finishing her training and you... what were you doing?" Callen asked passing me a cup of coffee.

"Nothing. So the cases," I said taking a sip of the coffee as Callen raised his eyes brow at me. "Must be, what twenty, tops?"

"I guess. Most will still be in jail, or the ground." Callen muttered as he pulled out a pad of paper and started to write down case's he could remember.

"I can't remember any using drugs though." I sighed looking at the list.

"No, could be a new MO." Callen suggested as the lights suddenly went out.

"Forget to pay the bill again?" I joked as we both pulled out our weapons.

"You're funny." Callen said sarcastically as we looked around the room. We couldn't see anyone, so I fallowed Callen around the house as we cleared it one by one. We reached the bathroom and I opened the door as Callen went in to clear it. As he went in I herd footsteps from behind me, I turned just in time to see a guy with a needle lunge at me. I grabbed his arms and swung them into the wall making him drop the needle. Suddenly another three guys appeared from no where.

"Callen!" I yelled as he came out of the bathroom and started to fight two of the guys. The third grabbed me from behind and tried to hold me as the first guy went to pick up the needle.

"Coup!" Callen yelled just before getting punched in the guts.

"Mr James say's hello, Agent Callen." One of the guys laughed holding G's head up before punching him to the floor. As he guy bent down for the needle I kicked him in the face sending him back, breaking his nose.

"Bitch!" The guy with the broken nose growled at me before rushing to pick up the needle. I herd fighting behind me and prayed that Callen wasn't getting the crap beat out of him. It wasn't until I herd two shots that I knew he was the one doing the beating.

"Stop! Let her go, now!" Callen ordered as the guy with his arms round me let go. I pushed away from the guy and picked up my gun before pulling the needle out of the guy with the broken nose's hand.

"Looks like we just caught a lead." I said with a small smile.

* * *

Within half ah hour, the lab was running the drug in the needle, while me, Callen, and Hetty were in the boat shed watching the two guys we caught at Callen's. I was cleaning Callen's cut on his face.

"Just sit still you baby." I teased as I wiped the antiseptic wipe over a cut above his right eye. Callen winced a little and let out a sharp breath.

"Anyone ever tell you, you have the bed side manner of a drill Sargent." Callen said squinting at me.

"Stop being such a baby." I joked as I pressed on a little harder. Callen squinted at me and grabbed my hand, pulling it away from the cut.

"I think it's clean Coup." He said hiding a small smirk.

"I know." I said smiling sweetly at him. Callen went to open his mouth when Hetty talked.

"Are you both ok?" Hetty asked softly.

"Better now we caught a lead." Callen said standing up and nudging me a little as I cleaned up the supplies.

"So who's going to have a chat with stunt guy number one and two?" I asked walking over to the pair. Hetty studied the screen hard.

"I think Mr Callen should talk to them." Hetty said watching the pair on the TV.

"Why?" I asked slightly confused.

"I believe these individuals would respond better to Mr Callen." Hetty said glancing at the pair of us.

"You think absent father syndrome?" G asked. Absent Father Syndrome was the name we gave to male suspects who would answer questions more responsive from males rather than females. They generally saw females as weak and worth ignoring. The way the guys attacked, I wasn't so sure, but Hetty was usually right about these kinda things.

"Yes Mr Callen." Hetty said glancing at us.

"Fine, but I'm gonna be watching G." I huffed folding my arms over my chest as Callen nodded before walking into the interrogation room.

"Ms Cooper, how far have you gotten on the Comescu assignment?" Hetty asked as we watched Callen talk to stunt guy number one.

"You think this is all about Comescu?" I asked throwing a hand to the screen.

"Ms Cooper, how far?" Hetty pressed, ignoring my previous question. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed looking at Callen on the screen.

"He doesn't know anything. I've done several psychological assessments of him, and his team. As far as G knows, his identity is still a mystery. Hetty," I said softly turning to the smaller woman. "I don't like keeping this much from a friend. He has a right-"

"Ms Cooper, I assure you when the time comes Mr Callen will be informed of the work you are doing, but in the mean time it is a classified file." Hetty said looking me dead in the eyes.

"He's not going to be able to trust me when he finds out." I said softly looking at my friend on the screen.

"He will not be able to trust a lot of us." Hetty said and I glanced at her with a raised eye brow. "I don't believe this is to do with Comescu. I shall have Mr Beale search through your old case files for a Mr James." Hetty said before walking off. I shook my head letting out a heavy sigh. The spying business was a hard game, and I never thought lying to my friends would be part of it. Ten minutes after Hetty left my phone rang.

"Coup." I sighed rubbing my temples as a headache threatened to ruin my otherwise perfect day.

"_Alex?_" A female voice said, it was drowsy and it a heart beat I knew who I was talking to.

"Kensi, are you ok?" I asked racing over to the nearest screen and waving to get Eric's attention. The small woman, Nell appeared on screen looking confused. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote 'trace' flashing it to the screen. Nell nodded and started to type away.

"_Alex... my head is worse then the night we went out drinking._" Kensi said softly.

"Which time?" I joked and I herd a small laugh escape her lips.

"_True._" She said slowly. "_Alex-_" The phone was snatched away from Kensi and a man's voice came on the line.

"_There's your proof of life Special Agent Cooper._" The rough voice had a slight threatening tone to it, but nothing I wasn't used to.

"Great, just let me hear Renko and Hanna's voices and I'll take that proof of life." I said firmly. I could see Nell working her magic.

"_Tell Agent Callen if he wants to see his friends again to be ready to expect a call._" The male voice said before hanging up. I looked at Nell waiting for an answer on the trace, she was still typing at something.

"Nell?" I asked not sure of her name.

"One second." She said as she finished typing. "We've narrowed it down to within a five block radius."

"Well that helps." I sighed running a hand over my face in relief. "So what are we looking at?" I asked. Nell typed a few key strokes and then a small map appeared on my screen.

"It's a warehouse district. But we're looking at three major warehouses and lots more smaller ones." Nell sighed as I looked at the map.

"Hey, least it's a lead." I said trying to sound positive. Nell nodded. "Let Hetty know, I'll go grab Callen." I said with a nod before walking off.

* * *

I walked into the interrogation room where Callen was chatting to the guy who's nose I broke. It had been bandaged up and looked like he was in pain. I smirked as I walked through the door. It felt good to take my frustrations out on a douche like that guy.

"Mr James, is a very, very powerful man." The guy said through his nose.

"So you say, but why _Larry_, are is he coming after my team?" Callen asked sitting forward.

"I'm not telling you shit man!" _Larry_ snapped and then let his eyes roam over me. "Unless you wanna give me ten minutes with her." _Larry_ added winking at me. Callen clicked his fingers making _Larry_ turn to Callen.

"I want a location, you've got five minutes to think about it, or I get the information out of _Curly _in the next room." Callen said getting and walking me out of the room. As we walked out _Larry_ blew me a kiss and I rolled my eyes.

"Why do I always attract the weird one?" I joked as Callen closed the door.

"Must be that British thing." Callen joked and I sighed. "What's happened?"

"We got a call from Kensi." I said and shook my phone. "Nell traced it to a five block warehouse area of town. It's something." I said with a small smile.

"Yeah, how did she sound?" Callen asked rubbing his eyes. We were both tired and hadn't slept yet, it looked like we wouldn't sleep for a while yet either.

"Drugged. They wouldn't let me talk to Renko or Sam. Said they were going to call you soon." I added rolling my shoulders.

"We need to be ready." Callen said as his icy blue eyes met mine. A determined look crossing his face.

* * *

We were sat at the desk's going through old case files looking for a James. It was a long shot, but unless we could narrow down the search area, it was all we had. I was sat Kensi's desk, reading a report Sam filed. Callen groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, what does this say?" Callen asked passing me a file. I looked at the report it was Renko's chicken scratch.

"Suspect left with two bags of, coffee?" I asked looking at Callen slightly confused.

"Coffee?" Callen asked confused.

"What a great idea." I joked getting up and passing him the folder back. Callen smirked at me shaking his head as I went over to the coffee machine.

"You want a cup?" I asked turning to see Callen watching me. "What?" I asked turning round to face him and putting my hands on my hips.

"Nothing... a cup would be great." Callen said with a small smile. I nodded and started to head over to the coffee machine when Hetty appeared ninja style, blocking me.

"Hetty? I just want to grab-" Hetty raised her hand and shook her head. Also automatically I shook my head as well.

"I am ordering the pair of you to get some rest. There is a room set up, upstairs with two cots, go get some rest. As soon as we have anything I will have Mr Beale wake you." Hetty said glancing over my shoulder to G. I turned back and he looked too tired to argue, and if I was honest, I was too.

"Thanks Hetty." I said with a small smile before I turned to head to the cots. Callen dragged himself away from the desk and fallowed me up the stairs. We found the small dark room and walked in. Sure enough two cots were set up with a blanket and pillow. I smiled as I dragged my body to one of the cots.

"She's only doing this so she knows where we are." Callen joked as he sat down on the other cots rubbing his face.

"I know, but you wanna argue with her?" I asked pulling my shoes off.

"No, I'm good." He replied laying on top of the cot. I pulled my socks off and put them in my shoes. Callen had his eyes closed and his arms folded over his chest. "Still with the socks Coup?" He asked with a small chuckle.

"I can't sleep in socks. Sue me." I joked as I laid down on the cot closing my eyes.

***Flash Back***

I closed the door and sat on the bed, it was lumpy, no sheets, and the pillow looked like it had seen better days but in that moment it looked like heaven. I pulled my shoes off and then my socks before I pulled my legs onto the bed. I sighed as I laid down and closed my eyes. I had been working straight for the best part of twenty four hours, I was tired and need of some sleep. But before I could drift off I herd the bedroom door open, on instinct I grabbed my gun and aimed it to the door.

"You wanna shoot me with your eyes closed?" I herd Callen joked before I opened my eyes.

"If you're here to say I need to replace Sam at his post, yeah, I think I will." I joked lowering my gun. Callen closed the door and shook his head.

"Coup, you think too little of me." He yawned as he made his way over to the bed.

"Oh no, I am not sharing with you again." I said shaking my head firmly. Callen stopped at the end of the bed looking hurt.

"Why?" He asked.

"You move around too much, not to mention in like ten minutes you'll be awake, just as I might add, just as I'm about to fall asleep. So no, go find somewhere else to sleep." I said firmly. A small smile crossed Callen's lips as he looked at me. "What?" I asked slightly unsure of what his next move was going to be.

"Are you sure you wont let me sleep on the bed?" Callen asked with a plain face, his eyes showing the smile he wanted to burst out.

"No, go find somewhere else." I said firmly. The next thing that happened my feet were being tickled. I hated having my feet tickled. I screamed and kicked out at Callen as he continued to tickle. Callen stopped holding one of my feet.

"Sure?" He asked his finger inches away from my exposed foot.

"Fine!" I huffed, G let go of my foot and smiled. "But you wake me up and man, I'll kick your arse." I half joked as G walked round the side of the bed and plopped himself down, grinning to himself.

***End Of Flash Back***

* * *

I don't think either of us were asleep, I don't think either of us could really sleep knowing our team was out there. I tried not to think too hard about what could be happening to them. I had to focus on who could have them, who Mr James was and why the hell he would want our team. Everything I thought of wasn't a great outcome. I don't know how long I laid in the room in the dark, but at some point I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember is someone shaking me softly.

"Coup, wake up, we got a lead." G said softly shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and sighed. _This isn't a bad dream then..._

"I'm up." I said softly sitting up and pulling on my socks and shoes. I fallowed G out of the room to see the building filled with people, it was sunny and warm, it was mid morning easy. "How long as I out?" I asked running a hand over my face to wake me up.

"Two hours." G replied leading me to the Op's room. As we walked in I saw Deeks lent against the table. He had a nasty black eye and a few small cuts but didn't look that bad.

"Morning sunshine." Deeks joked as I walked over to him. I smiled and lent on the table, turning my attention to Hetty and Eric.

"We found who Mr James is." Eric said beaming. "Meet Ben James," Eric said as a picture of a guy appeared on the screen. Black slicked back hair, thin face, dark eyes. The guy rang bells in my head, I glanced to Callen and sure enough he recognised him too. "NCIS- MOD joint op. You guys took him down late 2005." Eric said reading from something.

"Yeah, I remember him, James, he was selling Intel on joint Op's to the highest bidder in LA." Callen said as he remembered then frowned.

"What?" Deeks asked confused.

"Callen shot him dead. He had Kensi, gun pointed to her head." I added as I remembered the event as if it was yesterday.

"So who are we talking with?" Callen asked turning to Eric.

"Ben had a brother, a twin in fact, non identical, Will." Eric said showing a picture of a guy who looked a lot like Ben. "It's best bet we're dealing with him."

"Ok, so we know who, and why, got any further on they where?" I asked plainly.

"We're still working on it. Will James has a lot of property in other names. We're running them down though." Eric said with a smaller smile.

"Good work Eric." Callen said before heading out of Op's. Both me and Deeks fallowed him without being told. We went down to the desks and waited for a location to move on.

"So old Wills is out for revenge huh?" Deeks asked leaning on the desk.

"I would be." I said plainly. "So what happened at Kensi's?" I asked changing the topic.

"Sam and I were searching the place when we herd Kensi's phone ring. I went into the kitchen to check it out when some guy sucker punched me." Deeks sighed.

"The black eye?" I asked plainly.

"Yeah, then as I'm fighting this guy, another jabbed me in the arm, and the next thing I know, I'm waking up in hospital." Deeks sighed.

"That's a fast acting drug. Explains how Renko and Kensi were taken without too much of a fight." Callen mused.

"Yeah." I sighed. Nell walked over to us holding a tablet.

"I've got the results of the DNA blood from Kensi's place." Nell said and I noticed both guys stiffen a little. "Blood matches Will James, looks like Mr James is walking around with a pretty, nasty bullet wound in his body." We all smiled and Callen was about to speak when his phone rang again. He glanced at the number and then Nell. Without a word she started a trace.

"Callen." He said answering the phone and put it on speaker.

"_Agent Callen, finally we get to speak, and I am so glad we can too._" The guy said.

"Well Will, I think its about time we did." Callen said firmly. "Where are my people?"

"_Oh so you know who I am, great._" Will said plainly.

"We know all about you Will, like the gun shot." Callen said plainly.

"_Yeah the little bitch got a lucky shot out before the drugs kicked it._" Will said sounding like he hit someone, a whimper could just be made out. I saw a flash of anger cross Deeks eyes. "_But I still got her. In fact Agent Callen I'm only missing one to my collection and I'll have all you team._"

"Well you're not getting her." Callen said as his eyes darted to me for a second.

"_We'll see._" Will said plainly. "_In the mean time, Agent Callen do you remember where you shot my brother?_"

"Yes." Callen said not looking at anyone.

"_Be there, twenty minutes, bring the British one. Bring anyone else and I kill them all._" Will said and hung up.

"Nell?" I asked as the phone call ended.

"Damn it. I'm sorry, he hid his call better this time. I couldn't get a lock." Nell sighed.

"It's ok, least we know where he's going to be." Callen said plainly.

"And when," I said glancing at my watch. "Twenty minutes? Gonna be cutting it close." I added looking at Callen.

"You guys can't seriously go in solo." Deeks said as Hetty yet again appeared from no where.

"I'm not going in solo," Callen said glancing at me. "I've got back up." He added smiling at me.

"We need to move." I added returning the smile. Deeks turned to Hetty.

"They can't go alone Hetty, please it's a trap, talk some sense into them!" Deeks begged throwing a hand in our direction.

"Mr Callen is right Mr Deeks, they wont be going in alone." Hetty said with a small smile.

* * *

Nineteen minutes later Callen pulled into the parking lot in the middle of no where. It was near an old air field and there were a few odd storage lockers. It was where G shot Ben James. The place looked just as run down as I remembered.

"You ready?" G asked as we checked our weapons for the final time.

"Why not? It beats paper work." I joked with a small smile.

"_Don't worry Ms Cooper, there will be plenty of that to do after the mission._" Hetty said in our ear pieces and it made me smile more. We climbed out of the car and walked down the alley to the exact spot where the shooting took place. The sun was still bright in the sky, but the place still felt creepy.

"Well we're here, where's Will?" Callen asked glancing around.

"You don't think he's bailed on us do you?" I asked as I looked around too. We weren't just looking for Will James, but other bad guys and possible hiding places/exits if we needed them. It was just how we were trained.

"Let's hope not." G sighed as we herd a car from the far side of the alley. We both turned to face the noise and a few minutes later three men came walking out. Two had guns.

"Agent Callen, Agent Cooper, so glad you could make it." Will James joked as the goons pointed their guns at us. "Sweep them." Will said to the guys. One kept their gun on us as the other came over to sweep us.

"Where's my men James?" Callen asked as the goon pulled out G's gun and threw in on the floor in front of Will. He pulled G's ear piece out and stood on it.

"In time Agent Callen." Will replied as the goon walked over to me. He pulled my gun and threw it to the floor as well, also taking my ear piece. I sighed as he double and tripled checked me for weapons.

"Get your man off me, before I do it." I said looking straight at Will James. He let out a small laugh as he waved the guy back.

"The Brits got balls, I like it." Will laughed pulling out his own gun. My heart raced a little seeing the gun. Sure we planned for it, but we still didn't want to see it.

"Where's my team?" G asked not even blinking. Will cocked his gun.

"My team now." He said firing and shooting G in the chest. My mind froze for a second, my mind wouldn't register what had happened.

"Callen!" I yelled as my partner fell to the floor. I started to rush over when I herd the gun cock again.

"Stay where you are." Will grunted at me. I turned to Will James and glared, the rage I felt towards the man was unbelievable. G was gasping for air as his hands covered in his own blood.

"You're going to die, and I am going to be the one to kill you." I said threw grit teeth.

"Maybe so, Agent Cooper, but it's not going to happen today." Will smirked as the two goons grabbed me and dragged me off into the back of a van. I kicked out as much as I could, fighting them off until I was pistol whipped.

* * *

I came to, as we pulled up. The goons from before dragged me out of the van and we were in a warehouse. I could see everyone and it didn't look good. Renko looked the worst, he was out cold, a bad gash at the top of his head where dry blood trickled down. Kensi didn't look much better but her eyes widened when she saw me. Finally Sam saw me and tugged against his restraints. One of the goons holding me hit Sam in the face knocking him out cold. I noticed a small table with a big bottle of something and a few needles, my guess was that was the drug he had been giving the team. I was dragged past all of them and thrown on a seat in a small room. I just glared as Will James walked in smiling at me.

"I've been waiting a long time to kill that guy." He said pouring himself a small drink. "Felt good."

"It's not going to last long, might as well enjoy it while you have it." I said coldly watching the man put his drink down and turn to face me. My eyes met with his and I saw him move slightly uncomfortably. "What's the matter? Can handle someone who isn't drugged?" I asked not even blinking.

"Shut up." Will growled and raised his gun to hit me but I didn't move.

"You got I say, two minutes." I said plainly.

"What are you talking about?" Will asked cocking his gun.

"One minute thirty." I said watching him. He glanced out the window and looked around.

"No one's there." Will said getting agitated.

"One minute." I said watching him get more and more worked up.

"Shut up, you don't know what your talking about." Will ranted pacing.

"Thirty." I said calmly.

"Shut up bitch!" Shut up or I'll shoot you!" Will said aiming the gun at my head but his hand was shaking.

"Twenty." I said looking into his eyes. He slapped my face with his gun and bust my lip.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

"Ten," I said spitting out the blood.

"Shut up."

"Nine."

"I said shut up!" Will yelled going over and checking on his men.

"Eight, Seven, Six." I continued to count. Will walked over to me and stood over me, his eyes showed how worried he really was.

"I've had enough of this." Will growled aiming the gun at my head, pressing the barrel to my skin.

"Five, four, three, two-" I took a deep breath as I saw Will started to tighten his grip on the gun.

"One." A voice came from behind Will. He span around and was met by a head butt from G. I smiled as Will fell to the floor, G pointed his gun at the man and kicked the gun away.

"What took you so long?" I asked picking up the spare gun.

"I did get shot." G complained as the now unconscious body of Will James let out a small groan.

"You had a vest on." I said rolling my eyes.

"It still hurt." Callen protested.

"Baby." I muttered checking the gun I had.

"I am not a baby, next time I'll shoot you with a vest on, see how you like it." G replied rolling his eyes at me.

"Whatever baby." I muttered checking the sight of the gun.

"You're the baby." G muttered back a small smile creeping onto both our faces.

"When you've finished arguing like an old married couple, we've got a team to rescue." Deeks said plainly appearing from the air duck like G had.

"Fine, we'll settle this later." Callen confirmed as we ducked down and looked through the half open door.

"Two guys, our people are in the chairs, should be easy." I said scoping it out.

"On three?" Deeks asked cocking his gun.

"Three." G confirmed before raising three fingers in turn. On the third we bust through the door and shot the two guys dead.

* * *

I was sat at Kensi's desk signing the last of the paper work for Hetty. My mission was over, the bad guy was dead, the goons were dead, and it turned out one of the goons had been the leak in my office. I was glad I had shot him. I had to hand my paper work into Hetty and I would be done with the Office of Special Projects.

"Ms Cooper." Hetty said walking in front of the desk and smiling at me.

"Hetty, just finishing the paper work." I said with a nod to the papers spread across the desk.

"Very good." Hetty said with a warm smile. "It is nice to see you back here Ms Cooper, you know, you are always welcome back." She added. I noticed the guys coming down the stairs. Deeks and G were telling Renko, Sam and Kensi how they had saved their lives. They were all laughing and joking. I smiled as G caught my eye. I turned back to Hetty.

"They've got each other, they don't need me." I said signing the last sheet as the others reached us.

"Hey Coup, sounds like we owe you a drink or two." Sam joked as the group reached us.

"Sounds good to me." I smirked standing from the desk.

"Alright!" Kensi smirked at me.

"No vodka shots though." I added looking at Kensi.

"Fine." She said sounding a little disappointed.

"So where we heading to?" Deeks asked. The group started to choose a place.

"Hey guys, I just gotta finish this up, I'll meet you there." I said pointing to the papers.

"Are you sure?" Kensi asked sounding a little sad.

"I'm sure just this once Hetty will let you leave before finishing them." Renko said throwing Hetty a warm smile. The four foot wonder didn't return the smile, she just glared back at Renko. "Or maybe not..."

"Mr Renko, I expect all my Agents to fill out the correct paper work." Hetty said firmly.

"Quick! Run before she gets us filling out paper work!" Deeks joked and the group headed for the door. I laughed as Hetty turned to me with a warm smile. I picked up my paper work and headed over to Hetty's desk.

"You sure know how to control them." I joked putting the paper down on her desk.

"It's my job." Hetty replied laughing a little. "But Ms Cooper, my offer will last as long as you want, you always have a home here."

"Thanks Hetty, maybe after Comescu is done with." I said seriously.

"Maybe." Hetty echoed.

"Hey, you wanna come out for a drink with us? Show them how the old team kicked it?" I asked smirking a little.

"I have a few papers to sign, and a few calls to make." Hetty said sitting at her desk.

"So after that then?" I asked smiling at the fearless leader.

"Yes, after that Ms Cooper." Hetty smirked back.

"Awesome. See you out there!" I laughed walking off.

I grabbed my jacket from the desk's and turned around to see Callen stood leaning against his desk. For a man who had been shot, he looked well. I pulled my leather jacket on and walked over to him.

"So you're my ride?" I asked smirking up to the Agent.

"Looks like Coup." Callen laughed as we walked out of the building. I sighed as we left the building. "Sad to be leaving?" Callen asked as we walked down the street to his car.

"I was sad to leave the first time." I admitted looking over at Callen. "Some things I've missed like hell."

"You could always come back." Callen suggested as we reached his car. I paused looking at Callen. Truth was I was working the Comescu case, while hiding it from everyone I knew, including Renko. Being back at NCIS, working with my old team, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep that from them. From Callen. That's why I was transferred. Most of the time I work as a handler for Renko, while looking into the Comescu without anyone asking questions. It was complicated, but spying is.

"I can't." I said with a sad smile.

"Why not?" Callen asked moving a little closer to me.

"I don't think I could watch you get shot for real, hell visiting you in hospital was bad enough..." I said looking deep into his ice blue eyes. The truth was I hated seeing G that bad, I cared for him. Maybe a little more than I should have.

"I'm not going to get shot again Alex." G said looking deep into my eyes. Callen reached out and rubbed my cheek with his thumb, his eyes locked with mine.

"We both know that's not true." I sighed and took a step back. "Plus, who else is going to keep Renko alive?" I joked climbing into the passenger side of the car. I took a deep breath as the door closed. _It's not easy to lie about your feelings, but one day G will find out, and he's going to hate me... No way I get too involved with him... even if I want to._

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think =D


	4. The Fight

The Fight. It's a hard fight, being the good guy always is. But sometimes things aren't always as they seem.

* * *

Two months of hard undercover work was starting to pay off. We were literally one night away from getting inside a ring of Navy SEAL's who were planning on kidnapping an Admirals daughter. I pulled up to the warehouse and spotted Renko stood by his car, his pot covered by the jacket he was wearing. As soon as he noticed me he walked over with a big grin on his face. The same stupid grin he always had.

"You ready to do this?" Renko asked as I locked up my bike.

"Sure." I said with a soft smile. "How's the arm?" I asked motioning to the small amount of white plaster that was sticking out.

"Not bad. I mean, could be worse." Renko shrugged and we walked into the warehouse. I spotted Tank and Pitbull talking at the side of the area. I wondered over to them as Renko headed towards a small crowd of people who were making bets.

"Reed, you ready for tonight?" Tank asked as I reached them. Tank, also known as Mark Scott, was an ex SEAL with a dishonourably discharge for actions unbecoming. He was Pitbull's right arm and second in command. He looked like your typical SEAL, tall, shaven head, dark eyes and muscles everywhere you looked. Over the mission I had become closest to him out the group, for a bad guy, he wasn't too bad.

"As ready as ever." I said plainly. I turned to Pitbull. "Does the deal still stand?" I asked firmly.

"You win, your in." Pitbull said before walking off. Pitbull a k a, Doug Williams was an active SEAL. He was the leader of his SEAL's and a bad ass mother. He took no crap from no one and it was proving to take a lot of effort to win him over. Pitbull was equally as tall as Tank with crop black hair and dark eyes. Again he was built with muscles everywhere.

"You know, I really don't think he likes me." I said turning back to Tank. "You think I got a chance tonight Tank?" I asked shaking my head.

"Sure you do!" Tank smirked and then lent forward. "You remember Robson?" Tank asked and I nodded. Robson was another of Pitbull's SEAL team, another active member. "Well he was arrested last night for drugs. Pitbull's taken him out of the mission. Means we got two empty spots."

"Well, good news for me." I said with a small smirk. "Got any idea who the other person will be?" I asked plainly.

"I think York said he was bringing someone." Tank answered and nodded his head to Renko. "See you brought your mascot with you." I turned and saw Renko making a couple of bets.

"Hey, until you guys let me in, it's the only way I can make any money." I shrugged. Tank laughed.

"You mean him!" He joked.

"Ok, so Kyle does make a few hundred every time. It's not my fault all the guys you bring round are so soft." I admitted with a chuckle.

"Soft? Girl not just anyone gets invited to these special parties. Pitbull hand picks them..." Tank said shaking his head. We had gotten an invite by spreading the word that Reed was a kick ass fighter, one not to be messed with, one who would do anything if the price was right.

"Sure Tank..." I joked. Tank was about to say something when I noticed Pitbull climb on a couple of crates.

"Hey everyone shut up!" Pitbull barked and everyone went quiet. "Tonight is our final night. As you all know the winners will go on to do great things. We got two spots open for tonight so remember to place your bets. Fighters step forward!" Pitbull barked and I made my way through the crowd. As I made it to the front my mind went into overdrive. I glanced to my left and saw York with Callen and Deeks. The pair thankfully were used to undercover work and didn't blow my cover, and I didn't blow theirs.

"Who the hell are these guys?" I asked Pitbull as I pointed to Deeks and Callen.

"I brought them Reed! These guys can fight better then you!" York said getting in my face. Ever since I bet York and knocked him out cold, the guy never really liked me. What confused me was the fact he was here with G and Deeks. York, a k a, Simon York SEAL, was a slimy guy. The same height as me, short crop blonde hair, green eyes, but there was just something about him that made my skin crawl.

"Well, let's hope they're better then you York, how long was our match, two minutes?" I asked with a smirk. York was fit to burst.

"Keep pushing Tabby." York hissed at me.

"I will." I smirked and G stepped forward to stop a fight breaking out.

"Hey, I'm Adam Jensen, and this is my buddy Sean Lock, look we're not trying to step on anyone's toes. Simon just said there was a chance to earn easy money." G said looking at me. I turned to Pitbull, completely ignoring G. I herd Deeks chuckle a little to himself.

"You gonna let these two fight? Even after I had to go through everyone else?" I asked getting more pissed by the second. York let out a small grunt.

"Enough!" Pitbull barked. "Look, Tank will fight Lock and Reed will fight Jensen. The winner's join the team. Happy Reed?" Pitbull barked at me.

"Ecstatic." I said sarcastically and looked at York. "Best warn your guy to look out for my right hook." I said and pushed my way through the crowd. My mind started to race.

"First match will be Tank vs Lock in ten minutes. Fighters get ready!" Pitbull yelled as I found Renko and grabbed his jacket. He was talking to a few people, placing bets.

"Kyle, a word. Now!" I snapped dragging him away from people.

"If this is about the money Tabby, I swear, I was just holding it for you!" Renko protested as we got away from everyone.

"We've got a problem." I stated shaking my head.

"I know I saw. What do we do? They took our phone when we walked in," Renko said looking around. I glanced around and Pitbull's other two SEAL buddies, Steve 'Moonlight' Franks and Tony 'Mario' Capone were at the door stopping anyone from leaving until the fights were over. "And there is no way of getting out." Renko added sighing.

"I know. Deeks is going to get eaten alive by Tank. No way he wins." I stated rubbing my eyes. This was quickly going from a simple mission to complicated. I could feel a headache starting.

"I know, least you'll get on the team." Renko said trying to stay positive.

"Yeah with G." I groaned. "Come on, I need to get ready. Just... try to keep an eye on them." I sighed as I glanced at Pitbull and Tank talking to some of the crowd.

"You know me." Renko smirked and we headed back to the crowd.

* * *

The fighters always had to get ready in the corner of the venue and stay under watch during the fights. I walked over to Deeks, Tank and G and threw my jacket to a spare chair to show how frustrated I was with the whole situation.

"Hey Reed, come on, one more fight and then we are going to party!" Tank said wrapping his arms round my shoulders. I sighed and shook my head looking at Deeks and Callen. The pair were busy getting ready for the fight.

"This is stupid! They shouldn't just be allowed to walk into this!" I huffed, glaring at the guys. Deeks was wrapping his hands in tape and Callen was stretching out.

"York said he worked with them, vouched for them with Pitbull. His choice Reed." Tank said stretching.

"York. Yeah that's my point." I huffed as I tied my hair up. I didn't trust York, not since the moment I met him.

"You got a problem with our buddy?" Callen asked looking at me. He wasn't being pushy or rude.

"Yeah I do." I replied firmly not holding back a single amount of frustration.

"Well get over it lady. We're here, we're gonna fight. Even if my mother told me never to hit girls." Callen said walking over to me, grinning slightly as he towered over me.

"Don't worry your safe sweetheart, I don't hit girls either." I smirked as Pitbull walked over to us. He was watching all of us closely.

"Jensen! Reed! Back it up!" Pitbull barked and Callen walked over to Deeks helping him finish taping. "Tank, Lock, you ready to fight?" Pitbull asked looking at the guys.

"Always boss!" Tank smirked slapping the sides of his head.

"I'm ready, let's go!" Deeks said bouncing on the spot. Pitbull nodded as York walked over to us. I glared at York before loosening up a little.

"Make sure they don't fight each other until the match!" Pitbull ordered York and then led Deeks and Tank to the area where they were going to fight. The crowd had made a semi-circle and was waiting for the fight to start. Both me and Callen took seat's near enough each other that we could talk without being over herd.

"He's gonna get hurt tonight." I said watching as Pitbull pointed them to opposite sides of the circle.

"You'd be surprised Lock is a scrappy fighter." Callen said watching the guys as well.

"Our first fight is, Tank vs Lock! All bets are now finished! Gentlemen and Ladies welcome to the Fire Fox beat down!" Pitbull said to the small crowd who all cheered.

"You know I bet this match lasts three minutes, you'll be carrying Lock home." I said with a quick glance to Callen.

"Great! So I'll need to explain it to Hetty!" Callen replied, meaning Hetty didn't know we were there. It wasn't so much of a surprise, we didn't know they were coming either.

"His girl is going to be pretty pissed I take it?" I asked as Pitbull explained the fight rules.

"Oh yeah, he really needs the money." Callen replied.

"Oh well, I guess you could always share. If you win." I said and watched as the guys faced each other.

"Clean fight guys!" Pitbull ordered. Tank smirked at Deeks and cracked his neck.

"Come on pretty boy!" Tank joked, blowing Deeks a kiss.

"Fight!" Pitbull yelled and the crowd roared.

The pair circled each other before locking up. I was surprised I actually thought that Deeks would be out after the first punch but he wasn't. The pair locked up a couple of times. Each time it would appear that Deeks had gotten the upper hand but really it was Tank just playing with the kid. Tank was in total control of the fight.

"You guy doesn't look so good out there." I commented glancing at G.

"He's been in worse." Callen shrugged. I watched as somehow Deeks had managed to get the upper hand on Tank and had him in a sleeper. The only problem was Tank's muscles were bigger than Deeks arms. It was a good move, just one Tank countered with ease. The match lasted another five minutes before Tank knocked Deeks to the floor and he couldn't get up again. The crowd went crazy. I was in no doubt that Renko would have placed a bet and would be collecting the winnings.

"The winner, Tank!" Pitbull said raising Tank's arm. York walked over and checked on Deeks. Pitbull started to talk to York, glancing in our direction. I still didn't trust York but I wasn't about to blow all my hard undercover work for G and his team.

"Looks like we're next." I said looking at G.

"This should be fun Coup." G smirked back at me.

"Don't even think of taking it easy out there G. These guys can spot it a mile off if they think your going easy, they'll want a reason." I said seriously. I noticed Pitbull nodding as York explained something to him. Tank helped Deeks up and walked him back over to us.

"Lock's a good fighter Jensen. York say's your even better." Tank said dropping Deeks in a chair, his lip was bust, and he had a swollen eye, but didn't look that bad. Callen got off his chair and checked on Deeks. I sat back in my chair and folded my arms over my chest.

"You ok buddy?" Callen asked as he checked Deeks.

"Sure Jensen! Just Hetty is gonna be pissed I lost!" Deeks said and glanced at me. I got up and took a good look at Deeks. He was going to be sore in the morning.

"I'll explain it. She'll listen to me." Callen sighed.

"Was a good fight Lock, don't be ashamed." Tank said walking over to me. "Just ask Tabby how many people I've put down within the first two minutes." Tank asked tapping my shoulder and laughing. Tank laughed a little more and walked off to cool down. Pitbull walked over to us, quickly fallowed by York. I walked towards Callen.

"Jensen, Reed, you know we got two spots right?" Pitbull said firmly.

"Yeah." Callen nodded. I just nodded as I waited to see what was about to happen.

"Do you know what they're for?" Pitbull asked Callen. In turn Callen glanced from me to York then looked at Pitbull.

"Simon said there was easy money if I fallowed orders." Callen shrugged. "I don't need to know. I just need to know I'm going to get paid."

"I like that." Pitbull nodded. "But what if our job involved killing people?" Pitbull asked G.

"Do I get extra for killing people?" G asked plainly.

"You could do." Pitbull explained.

"I got no problem in doing that." G said looking Pitbull dead in the eye.

"Fine. The fights off. You and Reed are in." Pitbull reached into his pocket and pulled out two scraps of paper. "Take this, it's my home in the hills. We're going to have a party tomorrow night to introduce you to the team. Starts at 9." Pitbull said passing us both the bits of paper.

"Thanks." Callen said and tucked the paper in his pocket.

"Thanks Pitbull." I said and tucked the paper down my cleavage. Pitbull nodded to the pair of us.

"You earned it. Take Lock home, make sure he's ok." Pitbull nodded and walked off with York. I turned to the guys and shook my head.

"Hetty is going to love this!" I sighed pulling my hair loose.

"Boat shed in twenty?" Callen asked. I just nodded and watched the pair walk away.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after I was sure Renko was the only one fallowing me, I pulled into the boat shed. I walked in and took my helmet off to find Hetty, Kensi, Eric and Sam talking to G and Deeks. Renko fallowed me in and gave the group a nervous smile.

"Good evening." Hetty said as she looked straight at me and Renko.

"Hetty." I said with a small nod. Kensi was cleaning up Deeks cuts and he was looking worse in the light of the boat shed.

"Will you just sit still?" Kensi asked as she cleaned his cuts.

"You are a terrible nurse!" Deeks whined and I smirked shaking my head as I watched the pair.

"Would one of you like to explain how you ended up in the middle of our op?" Hetty asked in a firm voice. I glanced at Sam and G who shook their heads and then turned to Renko.

"Well Hetty..." Renko said nervously. "Coup will explain." Renko said with a quick smile. I rolled my eyes and glared Renko.

"I hate you." I muttered to Renko.

"Ms Cooper?" Hetty asked walking over to me.

"Yes Hetty?" I asked nervously.

"Why are you in the middle of my op?" She asked firmly. I always felt like I was being told off when Hetty was firm with me. Like when your little and a teacher tells you off.

"Well, technically you're on our op." I said quickly and she didn't look impressed. Kensi and Deeks turned to me with their mouths wide open. Sam hid a snigger in a sneeze.

"Is that so Ms Cooper?" Hetty asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes Ma'am. We caught the rumour that William's and his SEAL team plus a few others were going to kidnap Admiral White's daughter Jessica and hold her to ransom. Two months ago we put feelers out when we herd William's was looking for mercenaries who could fight and had other skills." I explained and Hetty just stood there and thought about it.

"I see." Hetty said softly. "And William's answered your feelers?" She asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's how we got in." I said plainly and glanced at Renko who nodded.

"No offence Coup, but I know William's, severed with him, how did you get him to trust you? He doesn't play well with women." Sam said leaning on a table.

"That would be my fault." Renko said raising his arm. He slipped his jacket off and showed off his pot. "I broke my arm a week before I was meant to enter the first fight round. Coup decided to take my place. We didn't give Pitbull a gender. We just told him a surname and a reputation." Renko explained looking slightly embarrassed.

"I see." Hetty said with a small nod.

"So I showed up, with Renko as back up and started to fight." I explained plainly.

"You fought Tank?" Deeks asked, his eye had really swollen up.

"No, I fought York and Mario. Plus a bunch of other guys looking to get in on the action." I explained. "At first they saw me as a joke, until I proven myself a fighter."

"That explains why York loves you so much." Callen joked from Sam's side. I nodded a little.

"How'd you catch onto it anyway?" Renko asked pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Eric intercepted some chatter. It panned out." Sam answered as he folded his arms over his chest.

"How'd you get in? I mean I've been fighting twice a week for two months to get my spot." I said slightly confused. It been a long undercover mission and at times I wasn't sure I was going to make it this far.

"York. We rolled him. Then we took out Robson so we could have two men inside." Callen explained.

"Pitbull is a nasty piece of work. Back in the day, he killed people without any orders, just for fun." Sam said shaking his head. "But nothing stuck." It was clear that Sam had some kind of history with Pitbull and his SEAL team. It explained why Deeks had shown with Callen.

"Well where do we go from here?" I asked looking at Hetty who had been stood listening to the whole explanation. She paused for a moment and thought about it.

"Well since we are both NCIS there is no conflict. The most logical step would be to have you and Mr Renko join our team in the op." Hetty said. I nodded and looked over to Callen.

"Looks like we get to party tomorrow then." I smirked. Callen smiled back.

"I remember how you like to party." Callen teased.

* * *

I walked out to my bike and watched as most of the cars left with everyone in. I was zipping up my jacket when I noticed Callen walk over to me.

"Hey stranger." I smirked as I sat on my bike.

"Hey." Callen smiled. He walked over and lent against my bike. "Undercover again."

"Looks like it." I admitted softly.

"You know, the men your tangled up with. Sam wasn't lying when he said they don't trust women." Callen explained and actually looked worried about me. I smirked and shook my head.

"Most people don't trust me." I joked. "It's the whole British thing, knocks them for six."

"I'm serious Coup. This is dangerous. You could get hurt." Callen said frowning slightly.

"Dangerous? Really, cos you know fighting for my life every week, I thought that was a breeze." I said slightly sarcastically.

"You know I didn't mean it like that Coup." Callen explained frowning a little more.

"No, you meant, I'm a girl and should leave the rough playing to the guys." I said shaking my head. "I knew what you meant Callen."

"Coup. I'm just worried-" Callen sighed.

"You think I can't handle this? You think I'm not as good an agent as you? Or Sam? Or Deeks?" I asked bitterly.

"No." Callen said firmly.

"Then trust me, I know what I'm doing." I said firmly and pulled my helmet on.

"Coup, come on. You know-" Callen said desperate to make me see what he was trying to say.

"I'll see you tomorrow Callen." I said staring up my bike and driving off.

* * *

The next day Renko picked me up and drove us both to The Mission. I was sat in the passenger side not really listening to Renko. I was still annoyed that Callen didn't think enough of me to think I could handle the case.

"So, I thought, hey why not? And she gave me her number. I think she dug the cast." Renko rambled as he drove.

"Yeah." I said softly as we pulled to a red light.

"Ok Coup, what is it?" Mike asked lowering his sunglasses as he looked me dead in the eye. I shook my head.

"It's nothing." I lied and looked forward.

"Yeah, because this really looks like nothing." Renko sighed as he started the car again. Me and Renko had been partners too long, we knew how each other worked, thought, and in our business it was how we stayed alive. The best thing though is that Renko knew when to leave something as well.

"It's me... So, you taking this girl for drinks on my winnings?" I asked pushing away my frustrations.

"Yeah... about that." Renko joked as we pulled into the Mission. I climbed out of the car laughing a little. Renko could always make me laugh, he was a great partner, if a little obsessed with the opposite sex at times. As we walked towards the door my phone rang.

"Cooper." I said fallowing Renko into the building.

"_Alex, it's Thomas Keller._" The British male voice came down the end of my phone. Thomas Keller was my boss back when I was a liaison between The MOD and NCIS. I glanced at my watch, it was about 9 pm back in the UK.

"Sir. It's good to hear your voice." I said plainly as I walked off down an empty corridor. "It's late to be in the office isn't it?" I asked confused leaning on a wall.

"_Yes. I'd much rather be down the pub._" Thomas joked and I laughed a little. "_But I wanted to catch you while you were fully awake._"

"Ok..." I said still confused.

"_You see. We, the MOD, need you back._" Thomas admitted softly.

"You need me back?" I asked confused.

"_Yes. Look, we have a mission starting in Afghanistan and we really could use your skill set on the team._" Thomas admitted.

"What's the mission?" I asked confused.

"_Part snatch and grab, part Intel gathering._" Thomas sighed. "_Obviously can't go into more detail. But we really need you in on this Coup._"

"But I'm NCIS now." I stated. I had moved completely to America, I left the MOD because I wanted to focus on NCIS after Callen was shot. That and Comescu was so important.

"_I know. But if you accept I will take care of all the paper work._" Thomas said plainly. I could hear how desperate he was to have me on the team. Thomas wasn't the kind of man who usually requested a person. He usually suggested names to the group leader and gave gentle hints until the right person was picked. The fact that he had asked me to join the team told me that it was something really important.

"When does the mission start?" I asked being fully aware that I had just started an undercover mission.

"_As soon as you land. Honestly, we are still gathering information on the land, the people involved. But we will be ready to move as soon as you get here. So what do you say?_" Thomas asked plainly. I rubbed a hand over my face and sighed.

"I need time to think about it. I... there's things here..." I glanced as I noticed Callen and Sam walk down the far end of the corridor.

"_I understand Coup. I can give you a week, then I really need an answer._" Thomas said firmly.

"Will do Sir." I said nodding slightly.

"_Bye Coup, be safe._" Thomas said before handing up. I stuffed my phone into my pocket as Sam and Callen reached me.

"You come for the briefing?" Sam asked as they reached me.

"Yeah, Renko is already in. I just had to take a call." I admitted as we started to make our way upstairs.

"Anything interesting?" Callen asked as he glanced at me. I shrugged as I walked side by side with Sam.

"Not really." I muttered as we walked into the Op's room. I was still annoyed at him.

* * *

It was show and tell time for both sides and it appeared we all knew the score. Pitbull was the leader of the SEAL's team. He for some unknown reason, wanted to teach Admiral White a lesson by kidnapping his daughter Jessica and holding her to ransom. Pitbull and his whole team had a reputation. They were killers, not just SEAL's. Rumours and gossip was spread all over the navy yard about the team killing innocent people to get the mission done. The slightly more troubling news in my opinion was that Pitbull had an interesting rap sheet, all offences towards women. It was clear he didn't play well if the fair sex, and it raised an interesting question.

"Why Coup?" Sam asked shaking his head as he paced around the room.

"I'm just that good." I joked shaking my head a little. Deeks sniggered a little then regretted it as he held his side.

"No, Sam has a point though." Kensi said from leaning on the desk. "If Pitbull really doesn't like working with women, why has he allowed Coup on the team at all?"

"Maybe he needs a fall guy, and sees her as an easy target?" Renko suggested. I glanced at Renko with a very unimpressed look on my face.

"I don't get that vibe from him." Callen admitted with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Maybe your expendable?" Deeks suggested, from the chair he was resting in.

"Gee thanks." I joked pretending to be hurt. Deeks smirked at me and I just rolled my eyes.

"Guys! I think we know why Coup was picked." Eric spoke up from the computer.

"Well you gonna share or leave us all in suspense?" I smirked at Eric who was smiling. He typed a few keys and brought up my fake ID onto the screen.

"It's Tabby Reed." Deeks stated plainly.

"Yeah but look." Eric said as he scanned through a few pages.

"What are we looking at Eric?" Sam asked confused. It was just all the back stopping information on me.

"Someone else has been looking into her past." Nell stated from her computer. "Pitbull's been looking into her past. Into her skills."

"Wait, he's let me on the team because-" I started to say when Eric nodded.

"Exactly." Eric smirked back.

"Nice." I smiled.

"What?" Callen asked confused.

"In Ms Reeds background, she was arrested for burglary, by passing major alarm systems in seconds." Hetty stated as she walked in. It never stopped amazing how she could just walk in and know exactly what we were talking about.

"Now it makes sense." Sam nodded. "Pitbull needs to get in and out of a highly guarded, high security building to kidnap Jessica. If they can do it without tripping any alarms the better for them."

"Wait, can't any of the SEAL team do that already?" Callen asked confused. Kensi scanned over some notes.

"No, we have weapons, interrogation, and muscle. No computer wizards." Kensi confirmed.

"Awesome. Now we know why I'm in." I sighed running a hand over my face.

"Pitbull is a dangerous man, there is no doubt about it. His hatred towards women, is clear for all to see. That being said, as long as Ms Cooper is useful to him, she should be fine. The issue will arise once they kidnap Jessica." Hetty explained as she walked around to the front of us all.

"Then I'm dead." I muttered oddly not the first time I'd said that about an op. Callen caught my eye for a second and we shared a concerned look.

"We need to tread lightly here. Pitbull gets the first sniff of a trap and he'll run." Sam explained shaking his head. "I've experienced first hand how viscous Pitbull can be for vengeance."

"I repeat – Awesome." I said sarcastically shaking my head. This mission really wasn't appealing to me. Not that ever kidnapping some 17 year old ever sounded like fun.

"We just need to be careful." Callen spoke up and I glanced at him.

"Except what about York?" Renko asked plainly.

"What do you mean?" Kensi asked confused.

"The guy is a slime ball. Not to be trusted. I mean it." Renko admitted firmly.

"Agreed." I added glancing at Renko.

"We could pick him up?" Deeks suggested.

"No, it'll spook Pitbull. If he thinks his team are being picked off one by one..." Sam shook his head.

"Then we keep him on a short leash." Callen said firmly. "Watch him closely and remind him of what we can do to him."

"Agreed." Hetty said nodding. "Now Mr Callen, Ms Cooper, you need to go dress for this party."

* * *

I walked down to the dressing area with Kensi. We were just catching up on general gossip and TV shows we both watched. Kensi was a strong women, and could handle herself. I had seen her evolve from a probie to a fully fledged agent. I knew she was just starting a long and great career.

"So you and Callen working undercover." Kensi said with a sly grin on her face.

"Yes." I said raising an eye brow.

"I remember your undercover cases." Kensi said with a knowing look.

"I don't know what you mean Miss Blye." I smirked shaking my head. Kensi laughed at me as we walked.

"Sure... you don't remember the long nights together, having to completely trust your partner. The danger of your life in their hands. The adrenaline of nearly being caught." Kensi stated as we walked.

"Nope." I smirked plainly. Kensi rose her eye brow at me.

"I know he cares about you." Kensi stated.

"He cares about all of us. We're his family." I stated plainly as we stopped just outside.

"You're different." Kensi admitted.

"No I'm not." I argued, but if I was honest I had felt it. The way we shared a look, the smile he gave me that would send my heart racing. I knew I had fallen for G Callen a long time ago. But I had work, life and secrets to keep. I wasn't going to mess up any friendship we shared. Ever. And this feeling I had towards G was another reason to leave NCIS and go back to The MOD. The further away I was from G, the harder for us to be together.

"But Coup, I've seen the way he looks at you." Kensi said softly.

"Kens-" I sighed as Callen walked over to us with a smile on his face.

"Ladies." He nodded to us.

"Callen." I sighed.

"G." Kensi smirked at me.

"What's wrong?" Callen asked me slightly confused. I glanced at Kensi and shook my head as his smile widened.

"Nothing, just discussing the merits of wearing a dress over trousers tonight. I'm praying Hetty doesn't make me wear another short dress." I sighed lying straight to his face. I caught a glint in G's eyes which from experience I knew meant he didn't believe me but was going to play along.

"I don't know. I always thought you looked good in a dress." Callen shrugged. Kensi smirked at me before making a quick exit.

"See you guys later!" Kensi laughed as she walked away. I scowled at her until she was out of sight.

"So what was she really saying?" Callen asked as I turned to him.

"You don't want to know." I sighed and went to push the door open when he grabbed my arm. "It's nothing serious G, honest." I added with a warm smile.

"I wanted to apologise for last night." Callen said as he let go of my arm. He looked into my eyes and I smiled nodding. "I just... I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, I just over reacted." I sighed pushing some hair behind my ear.

"It's just your like family to me." Callen said looking deep into my eyes. He cleared his throat. "I mean you all are."

"That's what I said!" I said throwing my arm in the direction Kensi had left.

"She grilling you about us?" Callen asked sighing.

"You too?" I asked smiling.

"All the time. Ever since you left. For someone who act's more male then most round here, she is determined to get us together." Callen sighed as he opened the door for me.

"She needs a love life." I joked as we walked in.

* * *

An hour later, hair, make-up and clothes done I was ready for this party. I was wearing a short red dress, it was a corset style top with a flowing short skirt. I couldn't bend over in it without showing off the thong Hetty had made me wear. I had red heels on and looked hot. I also had a red and black clutch. I walked out of the changing room and saw Callen messing with his black shirt. It looked like he couldn't get to sit right on his body.

"Nice look G." I smiled as he turned to face me. His face fell and his mouth opened as he looked at what I was wearing.

"Wow." Callen stated looking at me.

"Yeah, that doesn't make me feel awkward at all." I joked as I walked over to him and unbuttoned the top button on his shirt. "Much better." I commented as his hands covered my own.

"You look amazing." Callen whispered as he looked into my eyes. I felt my heart race as I stood so close to him, looking deep into his icy blue eyes. I felt myself melt into his arms and that's when I realised I needed to move.

"Thanks... Hetty picked it." I muttered taking a couple of steps back. On queue Hetty walked in and smiled at the pair of us.

"Exquisite." She commented looking at us. "You will both look amazing tonight."

"Thanks Hetty, but this is kinda short." I admitted looking down at the skirt.

"I like it." Callen whispered to me and I swore my cheeks turned red.

"Now Ms Cooper, you need to make sure Pitbull sees you checking out his internal security tonight." Hetty reminded me.

"I know." I sighed knowing that it wasn't going to be a party for us tonight. This whole mission was getting more complicated by the second and I had to admit, I wasn't enjoying it.

"And Mr Callen, keep an eye on our friend Mr York." Hetty nodded before smiling at the pair off us. "Now, your cab is waiting for you Mr Callen."

"Right." Callen nodded and took one last glance at me before walking out of the room. I let out a heavy sigh as soon as the door closed.

"Is something wrong Coup?" Hetty asked as I sat down on a chair.

"I can't keep doing this Hetty." I sighed shaking my head.

"What my dear?" Hetty asked innocently. I turned to her and shook my head.

"You know." I muttered.

"Mr Callen." Hetty said softly. "He cares deeply about you."

"I know and that is the problem." I said getting to my feet. "He... he treats me like I'm his family. He's taken me close. And here I am... writing secret reports about him! Analysing his actions and keeping secrets from him! I'm betraying his trust." I said pacing up and down. I hated going behind his back. "You said this mission was for him. To keep him safe. I just don't see how lying to him, making him distrust those closest to him, how its going to make him safe." I sighed getting worked up over it all.

"And you care about him." Hetty stated and I paused turning to him.

"Of course I care." I said plainly. "We work together." I added sighing.

"You love him?" Hetty asked looking me straight in the eyes. I looked away, the question was a little too close to the bone for me at that moment in time. "Ms Cooper, in our business, even our closets friends will one day turn on us."

"I don't want to turn on him." I said shaking my head. "I know this is all for his good in the long run... but Hetty, how can you look him in the eye, knowing what you do?" I asked firmly.

"It's our job Ms Cooper." Hetty stated. "Now, you have a party to attend."

"It might be your job..." I sighed checking my dress.

"What is that meant to mean?" Hetty asked me plainly.

"Nothing. I just need to get this party over with." I sighed and walked out of the room. The job offer was sounding better and better by the second.

* * *

The party was in full swing when I got there. The SEAL's team and a few friends were chatting and joking around. There were many pretty women dancing with the men and helping them have a good time. As soon as I walked in I noticed Pitbull clock me and watch me. So did York and Callen. I walked over to the table where all the drinks were. Midnight and Tank were stood chatting and smiled as I reached them.

"Damn Reed, you got legs!" Tank teased pulling me into a quick hug before checking me out.

"If I'd of known I would have asked Pitbull to make you fight in shorts." Midnight added laughing a little.

"No chance. Pass me a beer Tank!" I shouted over the music.

"Beer! Did you hear that Midnight? Beer! Marry me Tabby?" Tank joked as he passed me a beer. I opened it and took a quick drink.

"But then who will dance with the blonde over there who keeps looking this way?" I asked nodding to a busty blonde woman who had been checking Tank out since I walked over.

"Nice call!" Tank joked glancing at the woman before turning back to me. "Sharp eyes, just what we need."

"Thanks." I nodded and shook my head as Tank went to dance with the woman. As the night went on I talked with everyone except Pitbull, G and York. I did notice Callen was watching me when I talked to people and Pitbull was watching Callen watch me. As the party got later I found the house security system and stood there studying it. I knew Pitbull had spotted me and it didn't take long for him to walk over.

"Reed. You interested in home security?" Pitbull asked, a beer in his hand.

"Me? No. But you should get the updated model." I admitted as I glanced at him. "This thing is too easy to break into." I admitted and walked off. I headed back to the bar to get a fresh beer when I spotted York and Callen stood there.

"York, Jensen." I muttered with a nod.

"Reed. I'd say it was a pleasure but..." York spat out before walking away.

"Lovely guy." I muttered to Callen.

"Isn't he just." Callen joked drinking a little beer. "So how's it going?"

"Great. Did what I had to. You?" I asked plainly as we stood near a wall.

"Great. But York knows what'll happen if he messes this up." Callen admitted. "Pitbull hasn't talked to me yet." G added looking out to the party.

"Me either." I admitted. "Well we'd best keep mingling." I said and walked away. Mario walked over to me smiling.

"You wanna dance?" He asked, his eyes ranking over my skin. I forced myself not to hit him in the face, after all it was meant to be a party.

"Sure!" I smiled and we started to dance. The first couple of dances were fine, but I found him starting to get a little grabby. "Hey Mario, hands." I stated as we dance.

"Aww come on." Mario slurred slightly as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Before I could say anything else Callen was stood at my side.

"Hey Mario, mind if I cut in?" Callen asked with a friendly expression, but his voice wasn't so friendly.

"Sure Jensen, she's a firecracker though." Mario joked as he latched onto the next woman he found.

"Thanks." I sighed as Callen wrapped his arms, softly around my waist.

"Hey, I just wanted a dance." He shrugged and I laughed.

"Then why didn't you ask Tank?" I joked and his shook his head.

"He didn't look as hot in a dress." Callen replied, whispering in my ear. Shivers went down my spine and I was in no doubt that he knew the affect he had on me.

"So," I said clearing my throat as he looked into my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I need to get a bug in his office." Callen said looking like he was talking sweet nothings to me.

"And you thought." I stated knowing full well what he thought.

"Well you are the best looking woman here." Callen said with a genuine smile. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Nice try." I joked as I moved closer to him. "You know Pitbull has been watching us all night."

"I know." Callen whispered as he brushed the hair away from my neck. "This is why I thought you would be the best person to come to." He added, from the outside it would look like he was kissing my neck. He was so close his warm breath on my skin sent me insane. But we were working and I needed to keep that in mind.

"So you wanna go now?" I asked looking at his chest. He placed his hand under my chin and brought my eye line to meet his. A small smirk crossed his lips as he lowered his face to mine and he kissed me softly on the lips. My heart raced as our lips met, shivers ran down my spine and for a second I didn't care where we were. I wanted to be with Callen. Only him and no one else. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and stroked his skin as he pulled me closer to him. A few seconds later we pulled apart and I saw it. The look in his eyes. The look wasn't him pretending to be Adam Jensen. The look wasn't even him being G Callen super spy. The look in his eyes was love. Pure love. In that look we both knew that kiss was more then just acting. It was more then just for the mission. It was real. He didn't say another word. Callen took my head and we snook off away from the party.

* * *

We reached Pitbull's office and walked in. I stood by the door keeping my ears and eyes open for anyone heading our way while Callen planted the bug.

"Eric?" Callen whispered into his ear piece. "Where do I need to put this?" He asked and headed over to Pitbull's computer. He ducked under the desk as I herd Tank and Pitbull's voices.

"Hurry it up, we have company." I whispered to Callen.

"Almost got it." Callen replied. The voices were getting louder.

"Any time now." I muttered as my heart raced.

"Just a second." Callen replied from behind the desk.

"Dude!" I whispered/shouted as the voices were nearly outside the door.

"So, I was thinking-" Pitbull said as he opened the door. I was wrapped in Callen's arms, his hand slid under the skirt, stroking my thigh. My hands under his shirt. "What the hell?" Pitbull asked as saw us.

"Oh shit!" Callen said jumping back slightly. I pulled my skirt down and pushed my hair behind my ear.

"Nice one Jensen!" Tank joked hitting Callen on the back. I pretended to blush and looked at the floor.

"This is my office." Pitbull growled and we glanced at him. "I've got spare rooms for this kinda stuff." He sighed shaking his head.

"Far right, down the hall should be free." Tank said to Callen.

"Thanks." Callen said taking my hand and we rushed out of the room.

"That was close." I sighed as we headed out.

"But we got the bug in place." Callen smirked laughing a little. Callen led me into the spare bed rooms and closed the door behind us. My heart was still racing from nearly getting caught and I couldn't help but laugh as we sat on the edge of the bed.

"Man, one day..." I sighed as I turned to look at Callen. He was smiling at me with that half crooked smile he always had. He pulled the ear piece out and put it back into his pocket.

"You know, you really do look amazing." G said looking at me dead in my eyes. I sniggered, pushing him softly.

"You got to be drunk G." I sighed and stood up to walk out the room. G got up and grabbed my wrist spinning me around to face him.

"I'm not drunk Alex." G said before leaning down and kissing me on the lips. My mind went blank, I had no idea what the hell was happening. It took me a good few seconds to react, but I did react. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me as held me close to him. I opened my mouth a little as the kiss got even more intense. It was one of those damn near perfect kisses that you wished would last forever. G pulled away a little and looked into my eyes, my heart was racing so loud I thought he could hear it.

"You just kissed me." I stated looking into his icy blue eyes. That great crooked smile appeared on his face as he tucked some hair behind my ear.

"Yeah Alex, I did." He smirked as he looked down at me.

"We're in the middle of a mission..." I said knowing how dangerous it could be to let emotions get in the way of a mission. Again partly why I ended up with Renko as a partner, we generally treated each other like siblings. G frowned at me a little and nodded. "G-" I started to say when he let go of me and took a step back.

"No, your right. Gibbs would kick my ass for this." G said wiping his face before looking back at me. I grabbed his hand and held it in my own.

"Come on, we don't do this. You know why." I said with a sad smile. It was killing me and I really didn't want to say it to Callen. I just wanted to jump on him and let it all happen. G nodded and pulled his hand back before walking out of the room without another word. I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding and cursed under my breath before walking back out to the party.

* * *

The next day I was in my flat, Tabby Reed's flat recovering from the night of drinking. I was sat nursing a hangover when someone knocked on my door. I dragged myself over and found Pitbull and Tank stood there.

"How did you find out where I lived?" I asked confused as I stepped aside to let them in.

"My security system, do you know a lot about them?" Pitbull asked completely ignoring my question. I really wasn't in the mood for some arse, but I had to be Tabby Reed, and so she put up with the shit.

"Yeah I do." I admitted as I sat back down. Tank stood behind Pitbull as he sat on the couch. Tank gave me a quick reassuring smile before looking to Pitbull.

"How?" He asked his eyes drilling holes into the back of my head. I drank some water and looked to the floor. This was the break I was waiting for, at least I knew the little stunt at the party had worked. I grabbed Pitbull's attention.

"I... may, have a past with security systems." I said sheepishly, before drinking some water.

"In what sense?" Pitbull asked firmly. I looked over at him and took a deep breath.

"Back home, I broke into houses." I admitted. "I by passed systems like the one in your house for fun. I rarely took anything. I just wanted to prove to myself that I could get in and out without anyone knowing."

"So you broke into places with high security?" Pitbull asked processing the information I gave him. I nodded a little, but it hurt my head.

"Yeah." I sighed. "I mean it was a long time ago now, and I-" I started to say when Pitbull cut me off again.

"Could you still do it now?" He asked leaning forward.

"What break into systems?" I asked confused.

"Yeah." He asked with a nod.

"Depends." I said sitting back.

"On?" Pitbull asked firmly.

"Do I get paid extra?" I smirked, and saw Tank grin, that alone was a good sign.

"If you do it right, yeah." He replied.

"Great, so you gonna tell me what we're doing now?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"Tomorrow. I need to finish gathering some Intel." Pitbull said standing. "But if you are as good as you think you are."

"I am." I said getting to my feet.

"Excellent." Pitbull said and the pair headed to the front door. I thought they were about to walk out but Pitbull paused and turned to me.

"What now?" I asked plainly.

"You and Jensen." Pitbull said and I groaned remembering what happened at the party.

"Yeah?" I asked blushing slightly, if only the blush was part of the act. I was blushing remembering how heated things got with G.

"You two got together." Pitbull stated.

"No, you're surprise arrival scared us too much." I admitted, acting like the coy girly girl. "Plus, I was way too drunk." I added with a shrug.

"So nothing is going on between you two?" Pitbull asked seriously. The man's voice his, attitude was so damn intense. Even as a seasoned spy, the guy set my alarm bells off.

"No chance. Especially if it's going to mess with me getting paid." I said plainly, Pitbull nodded and the pair walked out. I let out a loud sigh and shook my head. Being around Pitbull always made me feel awkward, like I was always fighting for the respect he gave everyone else. But after reading his report I knew why. I was glad he was out of the flat.

* * *

Later Renko came over and we headed to the boat shed to fill Hetty in with our latest Intel. I was sat at the table drinking a coffee while we waited for Callen and Deeks to show up.

"Hey Mike." I said tapping my coffee cup.

"Yeah?" Renko asked looking up at me.

"I've been thinking." I said looking up to meet his gaze.

"Ouch!" Renko teased and I just rolled my eyes.

"Smart arse, look I'm trying to be serious here." I sighed taking another sip of the coffee.

"Something wrong?" Mike asked sitting up in his seat. We rarely had serious conversation, even when we were working a case.

"Kinda," I admitted, and sighed. "I've been thinking of returning to the MOD, there's this mission in Afghanistan, and well, they could use my help." I shrugged looking at him for a reaction. Mike sat there for a second, studying me and my body language.

"What about us?" Mike asked seriously. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I expected this question but the sad expression on his face, the guilt I felt in my stomach. I hadn't planned for that.

"You guys, all of you, could manage without me." I admitted looking down at the table.

"But I need my wing man!" Renko joked and I looked up at him smirking. "What's made you want to go back to the MOD?" Renko asked seriously. Before I could answer Callen and Deeks walked in, I glanced at G and Renko clocked it.

"Been waiting long?" Deeks asked as he sat down next to Mike.

"Hours..." I said dryly and Deeks smirked at me. As Callen sat down next to me as Hetty, Nell and Eric appeared on the screen.

"Afternoon team, now, how did the party go last night?" Hetty asked looking at me and Callen.

"Pitbull's taken the bate." I said with a nod.

"Plus he's paid me a visit this morning." Callen added.

"Excellent. Mr Beale, how is our bug working?" Hetty asked glancing at Eric. In turn Eric nodded tapping a few keys on his tablet.

"We have full access to all of Pitbull's computers. I've found high grade specks for Admiral White's home, routes planned and schedules for Jessica. He's got everything down to the minute. The guys a little scary." Eric admitted looking up at us.

"Any idea on where he's planning to hold her?" G asked as we sat around. It was like nothing had happened between me and him. Just two agents working together. I wasn't sure if I was happy or not about it.

"There are a couple of idea's, he's listed interest in a few locations round town. I think he's planning to leave that until the last minute." Nell said with a quick nervous smile.

"Awesome." Renko sighed before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, are we even going to let it get that far?" I asked looking around the table.

"That is an excellent question Ms Cooper. It will depend on who is going to be in the car with Ms White. We already have Kensi ready to take her place if needs be." Hetty explained.

"Pitbull said he needed the rest of the day to gather the last bits of information, so this could be going down as early as tomorrow." Callen explained. That really didn't give us much time and I hated doing such a rush job when a civilian could be involved.

"Ok, well I'll hit the streets, see if any ones talked to Pitbull's crew about any hits he's planning." Renko said with a nod to Hetty.

"Excellent Mr Renko. Mr Deeks, drop Mr Callen back at the flat and stay with him tonight. Ms Cooper, return to your flat and we shall wait for Pitbull to make his move." Hetty explained before the screen went black. I sighed looking at the guys.

"Fun night in... yay." I said sarcastically as I stood up.

"Could be worse." Renko smirked at me.

"How?" I asked plainly.

"Could be my wing man." Renko joked and I laughed shaking my head. He left leaving me, Deeks and Callen. Deeks wondered over to the coffee and poured himself a cup.

"Have fun last night?" Callen whispered softly. There was a glint in his eyes something that was more then just friendly conversation.

"Dancing, drinks, danger, What's there not to love?" I joked leaning on the table in front of Callen. He smirked and my heart raced again.

"Well, after the op, we could... do it for real?" Callen asked looking dead into my eyes. My heart stopped for a second and my brain didn't register the fact he was asking me out on a date. Things were escalating way too fast for me, I couldn't let myself get that close to G. I couldn't hurt him that bad when I knew one day, sooner or later, Comescu was going to come to light and Callen, he'd never look at me the same again. I was about to answer when Deeks walked back over to us. Perfect timing as always.

* * *

I was playing Xbox in Tabby Reed's flat and although I was having fun, it was still boring being stuck waiting for the action. I decided to call Hetty and talk to her about leaving. I sat playing on COD MW2, while talking to her on hands free.

"_Ms Cooper?_" Hetty asked as she answered her phone.

"Sorry to call Hetty, but I get the feeling, now is the only spare time I'll get." I said as I cleared the level.

"_Very well, are you calling about the MOD offer?_" Hetty asked and I sat there with my mouth open for a few seconds. It never cease to amaze me how Hetty knew literally _everything_ before you told her. I smirked to myself and shook my head, hiding a soft laugh.

"Well, yeah," I smirked to myself. "I, I wanted to know what you thought?" I asked softly.

"_It's not my choice, but yours dear._" Hetty replied in a rather unhelpful manner.

"I mean, I could still work Comescu. It's just..." I trailed off and decided I wanted to shoot people over focusing on the damn issue of having feelings for G. I started up the game and did two head shots right after one another.

"_I'm sure he will understand._" Hetty said as if she read my mind.

"Things are getting a little um, _heated_ between us. Especially since we're working this case together." I admitted shooting more people.

"_My dear, I have learnt that if the feelings are there, and they are true. Time has no matter in it._" Hetty said and I had to pause my game. It really made me think. The feelings were there, no doubt from either side. But time? Space? Lies... that was the issue we'd have to overcome.

"What about back stabbing and lying? They big issues in true feelings?" I asked sighing. I wanted to go back, just be team mates, have the simple life again. Back when I was in blissful ignorance about my feelings for G.

"_They are if you let them._" Hetty replied and I sighed again.

"I'm going to take the job. Maybe some time away is what I need." I said starting the game again.

"_Very well, I shall make the arrangements with Mr Keller for after this mission_." Hetty said softly. "_We will all miss you around Coup._" Hetty added.

"Change is good for the soul, you told me that once." I smirked as I cleared the level.

"_It is._" Hetty replied before she hung up on me. I sat there and took a deep breath. I knew I couldn't really start anything with Callen, not with the investigation into him. Not with Comescu. Once he found out, it would mean nothing. Why start something, it would only hurt him more in the long run.

* * *

The next day I received a call from Pitbull to meet him at his house at 8 in the morning. I got on my bike and raced to the location. As I got there I noticed Mario, Midnight, Tank and York stood there. I locked up my bike and walked over to them. York gave me his usual disgusted look and in return I gave him a warm smile.

"Morning gentlemen." I said with a nod to Pitbull. Callen pulled up seconds after me and soon Pitbull was leading us to his living room to explain everything.

"We are pulling a kidnapping." Pitbull said folding his arms over his chest and looking at me and Callen.

"Should we have a problem with this?" Callen asked plainly, Pitbull smirked and continued.

"She's a wealthy daughter. Her daddy's gonna pay a lot to get her back." Pitbull said pulling up a picture of Jessica White. "We are going to break into their family home at one tomorrow afternoon. Reed, your going to knock out their alarm system. Mario is on point clearing the rooms. Midnight is being up the rear watching our backs. Me and Tank are going to grab the girl while Jensen trashes the place. York will be driving. We will be in and out in twenty minutes tops." Pitbull explained as he pointed to maps on a screen. They were all very detailed and what we expected from Pitbull.

"Do we know what alarm system?" I asked plainly.

"We do, Tank." Pitbull nodded to Tank. Tank pulled out a file and passed it to me.

"Made it myself, should cover everything you need to know." Tank smirked at me. I smiled and nodded, opening it and looking at the alarm system. It was high tech, but actually I could crack it alone. I'd rather not say where I learnt to crack alarm systems...

"What are we doing with the girl after we taker her? Bringing her back here?" Callen asked as I looked up from my folder.

"No. York is driving us to a warehouse East of Sunset. No one will hear us there, if you know what I mean." Pitbull said and he had a look in his eyes. Something that made me want to shiver, but thankfully I repressed it. Part of being a good undercover operative. "Any more questions?" Pitbull asked looking at all of us. No one answered. "Tank take over." Pitbull said walking back to his office. Tank stood up and pulled out a bag.

"I need all your phones, pages, wallets, keys." Tank said holding his bag out to us.

"Why?" I asked as Midnight and Mario dropped their things in.

"Pitbull doesn't want anyone to leave anything behind at the scene genius." York almost spat at me and it took every ounce of self control not to smack him in his mouth.

"Really?" I asked rolling my eyes. Tank chuckled and shook his head as York and Callen emptied their pockets.

"Plus you guys aren't leaving here till we do this." Tank added as he held the bag open for me. I didn't like it. No keys, no ID, no gun. Hell I had just my good looks and I wasn't sure I was in the right crowd to have them let me get far. I pulled out everything from my pockets and dropped them into the bag sighing as I watched Tank lock them in a safe.

"Awesome..." I sighed under my breath. Everyone went their own ways and I sat by the pool in the back going over the folder Tank made up. I had a pin camera in my ear, with a tiny microphone. But Callen had just a camera. I brushed some hair behind my ear and pretended to sing to myself softly. "I wonder, did the man is the sky hear the cries? No more lies, just locks and doors." I sang to myself as I flipped through the pages. "One just one chance we got, and I gotta wonder is it enough?"

"_We hear you Coup. We caught everything. Kensi is going in as decoy as we speak._" Eric said over my ear piece.

"And I say thank you, thank you man in the sky!" I sang to myself as I looked at the alarm system. It was simple enough for me, but I just hoped we could do this without anyone getting harmed. Pitbull scared the crap out of me with reason.

"_Deeks, Renko and Sam are going to be there as back up."_ Eric added as I noticed Callen walk over to me. "_Nice singing by the way Coup._" Eric chuckled.

"Ready for this Jensen?" I asked looking up at G. He sat down next to me, taking the folder out of my hands and reading it himself.

"It's going to be interesting, going in this blind." He replied tapping the paper. To anyone else it would have looked like we were talking about the alarm.

"Yeah, but where's the fun if we go in knowing everything?" I joked and G rolled his eyes at me, passing me the folder back.

"Just be careful, I get a bad feeling Pitbull's gonna try something." G sighed standing up and walking away.

* * *

That night, I couldn't sleep, I never could the night before a big mission. This was my last mission which made it the biggest I'd been on so far. I walked into the living room and saw Tank sat flicking through the adult channels.

"Tell me you got better things to watch." I said flopping down on the sofa next to him. Tank smirked at me changing the channels to some Bollywood channel.

"You can't sleep huh Reed?" Tank asked softly.

"Nope. It's a little bit different to just breaking in for fun." I sighed pushing my hair off my face. I turned to Tank and raised an eyebrow. "Why this girl? I mean how'd you pick her?" I asked seriously. Tank sighed rubbing his short hair.

"It's Pitbull," Tank sighed out shaking his head. "A guy who used to be in our team, Sam Hannah, he accused us of some pretty nasty things. Some, I'll admit we did, some I'm not sure of." Tank explained softly. "Sam told Admiral White, and White did his best to break us all up. Pitbull doesn't like someone messing with him, so we went looking for Hannah." Tank shrugged.

"You find him?" I asked slightly worried that the guys were out for Sam.

"No. Guy died in a car accident before we got the chance. So Pit changed his mind, decided to go after White, and the best way, taking his baby girl." Tank explained.

"Ok... well that makes thing personal." I sighed softly.

"You gonna be able to take out the alarm right?" Tank asked watching me.

"Sure man, just personal makes it more complicated. I just want the money." I admitted standing up and stretching a little.

"Don't worry, you'll get it when the jobs done." Tank smirked up at me.

"Awesome..." I sighed walking back to my room to go over the alarm system one more time. Maybe more like fifty more times, but being prepared is half the battle.

* * *

We were piled into an SUV with tinted windows, York at the wheel driving us to the house. I was sat in the middle with Mario and Pitbull up front, Tank and Callen next to me and Midnight sat behind us. Mario and the other SEAL's were checking their guns. Me and Callen didn't have any weapons, something I wasn't that pleased about.

"Do I get a gun?" Callen asked as Tank smirked at him. Pitbull turned around to face Callen and had a stone face.

"No need, your trashing the place. We'll take care of any issues..." Pitbull explained coldly before turning back up front. Even though I knew we had eyes and ears on everything I was still worried something was going to go wrong.

"_Ms Cooper everyone is in place, we will move as soon as the last man enters the building."_ As always Hetty's reassuring voice came through in time. A few minutes later the SUV pulled up outside the house. A nice three story building, high fences, secure and private.

"She should be in solo, so Mario, Reed, out." Pitbull said climbing out of the car. I took a quick glance at G and climbed out of the car. Mario almost marched me up to the front of the building. "Break in, disable the camera's too." Pitbull barked at me.

"Sure thing boss." I sighed puling out a set of wire cutters out of my back pocket. I opened up the alarm system and tinkered with it for a few seconds before cutting the last couple of wires. I watched the lights carefully and smirked as I disabled all the security in the building. "We're golden to go." I said hoping the guys were ready. Pitbull looked back at the SUV and nodded. Seconds later G, Tank and Midnight were all heading this way. Pitbull opened the door for Mario as we all filed in.

"Start trashing down here." Pitbull said to G. He nodded and started knocking things over, heading towards the kitchen, hopefully to get a weapon and let the others in. I stood there waiting to know just what I was meant to do when Pitbull nodded for me to go onto the first floor. I went up and saw Mario heading to the second floor where, if things were going right, Kensi and Sam would be with guns ready. Tank went down clearing some rooms when Pitbull grabbed my arm and threw me into a bedroom.

"_We are a go! Sam, Kensi take Mario down silently. Deeks, Renko, Callen start at the bottom and clear the rooms. Coup, they should be with you in a second._" Eric said over my ear piece but I got the feeling a second wasn't going to be quick enough.

"You want me to stay in here?" I asked plainly as Pitbull's face gave me nothing. Just stone cold killer.

"There's been a change." Pitbull said locking the door behind him and putting his pistol on the side. "And you're not leaving, Reed." He said taking a step closer to me. I pulled the wire cutters out of my back pocket and held them in my hand. It wasn't a great weapon, but I just needed to get to the gun.

"I really hate people who change things up mid game." I admitted glancing at the gun.

"Oh, you wont get to it." Pitbull said jumping forward a little, I took a step back and felt the bed behind me. Pitbull gave me a sick smile and shook his head. "Why are you all so stupid? As if I would share any of this with something so weak and pathetic." Pitbull said mocking me.

"Weak, and pathetic? Right." I said confidently as he glanced at my hand.

"_G, Coup needs help. Pitbull's turned! Sam, second bedroom first floor. Guys, he's-" _I herd Eric explain my situation as I watched Pitbull carefully. He lunged at me, knocking us both back onto the bed. He smashed my hand into the wooden frame making me drop the wire cutters before back handing my face. I gasped as the pain hit me.

"Stupid, weak, little things..." Pitbull joked as I brought my knee up to hit him in his balls. Pitbull clamped my leg in his and shook his head. "Oh no, nice try though." Pitbull smirked as he wrapped his hands around my throat. I grabbed at his hands, clawing at them as I tried to break free.

"_Guys! Come on!"_ I herd Eric yell in my ear as spots started to form in my eyes. Pitbull was enjoying this way too much for my liking. I'd had enough of this, so I brought my arms up and hit him in his elbows, instantly knocking his hands away from my throat. I gasped for air, as I rolled to the left slightly.

"I forgot, you can fight." Pitbull said getting up and grabbing me by my hair. He dragged me off the bed and punched me in the guts, knocking what little air I had out in one blow. I doubled over on the floor and just managed to block his kicks to my ribs. There was pounding on the door and seconds later it burst open fallowed by two quick shots and Pitbull was laid on the floor next to me. They had shot him in the arm and I smirked as Sam and G raced over to me.

"Remember me Pitbull?" Sam asked with his gun aimed at the guy.

"You're dead." Pitbull said in utter confusion as G rushed down to my side to check me out.

"You ok?" He asked checking me out, I had a bust lip, red cheek, but I was going to be ok. I nodded as he helped me sit on the edge of the bed while I caught my breath.

"Better now." I smirked as I looked into the icy blues and saw the worry in them. The love in them.

* * *

"You know this classes as a cheap shot, right Coup?" Renko asked as he drove me to the airport. It had been three days, just three days since we caught Pitbull and his crew. They were going to be spending a long time in jail. But I knew I had to leave before Callen could get me alone again. I wasn't sure I was strong enough to leave if he asked me to stay.

"Why, cos you don't get to go out and get wasted?" I smirked as I pulled my aviators on. My lips was still a little swollen but I didn't look too bad.

"Exactly! We should have gone out and got wasted! As a team!" Renko added glancing at me. "You know, a few drinks, dances, you and G could-"

"Renko." I almost growled his name before I saw the smirk on his face.

"So it is because of _him._ I thought as much." Renko said seriously. He really didn't look impressed. In fact Renko looked damn right pissed off, and I rarely saw him mad. "I'm loosing my partner, my friend to the MOD, because of _him._" He spat out.

"Mike, it's not like that." I sighed turning to him. Renko had his hands tight on the wheel and wouldn't look at me.

"What'd he do?" Renko asked firmly, his eyes glued on the road.

"Nothing." I replied and Renko glanced at me looking unimpressed. "Look, I just... I can't stay round here. Things have got complicated." I sighed looking away.

"You love him." Renko said softly and I turned back to him with a questioning look. "Hey, we're partners, we know each other Coup. I saw the way he looks at you, the way you looked at him."

"I'll visit after The Stan, I promise." I said changing the subject as we pulled into the airport.

"You'd better, I need my wing man back soon." Renko smirked at me as we climbed out. Renko stayed with me while I booked in and sat around waiting for my flight back to the UK. We were laughing when they called my flight. I stood up and smirked at Renko as he stood there looking at me.

"So drinks in six months?" I asked clipping my aviators to my shirt.

"Hell to the yes!" Renko joked before pulling me into a hug. "Just stay safe out there." He whispered as we hugged.

"Always man. So, I'll try to get messages to you, so you know, you don't forget about how awesome I am." I joked. I hated goodbyes, I always had to make them into jokes otherwise I balled like a baby.

"Yeah, right." Renko laughed and then looked serious. "What do I tell the others?" He asked softly. I rubbed his arm and gave him a sad smile.

"Just let Hetty do it, I talked to her about it." I said with a small nod. I'd asked Hetty to let the team know after I left so that I could chicken out of the questions.

"Ok, well. Six months, don't forget!" Renko smirked as I took a deep breath. I smirked and walked to the gate alone.

* * *

I was stood in the queue to get on the plane. I was flying back to the UK to be briefed and then twenty hours after landing flying out to Afghanistan. I really wasn't looking forward to it because I could never sleep on planes, fear of dying did that to you. I sighed as I moved one more person to the gate.

"Coup! Cooper! Coup!" I herd someone shout my name. I turned around and saw Callen running over to me. My mind panicked I had no idea how he found out where I was, or that I was leaving. He raced over to me and grabbed my arm. "You can't leave." He said, his icy blue eyes locking on mine. I looked around, everyone was looking at me, and I spotted Renko and Sam stood. It looked like the pair had argued. I turned back to Callen and shook my head.

"I need to get this flight." I said pulling my arm free. Callen shook his head and grabbed hold of my waist, pulling me closer to him. He put one hand on my cheek as our lips crashed together again. My heart jumped out of my throat as I kissed him back. This was the one guy I loved and he was asking me to stay. But there was so many different secrets and I knew I'd hurt him if I got close. He stroked my cheek and the touch sent shivers down my spine. I wanted to be with him so much. We pulled apart and it was only then I realised I was crying. Only when G wiped the tear away from my cheek. The saddest of smiles crossing his lips as he rested his head on mine.

"Answer me one thing." He whispered as we stood there. For all I cared we were totally alone. Just me and him and the world faded away.

"G, don't... please." I begged as the emotion cracked my voice.

"Do you love me Alex?" He whispered and I felt the second tear fall. I looked into his icy blue eyes and smirked.

"I love you G Callen." I said softly and pressed my lips against him one last time. I wanted to remember it forever. The way his lips felt on mine, the way he sent shivers down my spine, his scent. Everything. Forever. "I gotta go..." I said taking a deep breath as we held each other.

"I know. Be safe Coup, and come back to me alive." Callen said kissing my forehead before taking a step back from me. Instantly I missed his warmth and his touch. I turned and waved to Sam and Renko, before taking one last look at Callen. I nodded to him and turned walking onto the plane without looking back.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think =)


	5. Home part 1

Thank you for all the support guys!

* * *

Home. Sometimes we all have to head home.

"_Do you love me Alex?" He whispered and I felt the second tear fall. I looked into his icy blue eyes and smirked._

"_I love you G Callen." I said softly and pressed my lips against him one last time. _

* * *

That damn moment had haunted me for the best part of a year. The last kiss I shared with G, when I stupidly told him exactly how I felt about him. I should have got an earlier flight out, I should have known Hetty would have said something. But I didn't and she did, and it left me out in Afghanistan, thinking about him. I'd been out there eleven months with no contact to the outside world. I spent the days working hard, but every night I always found myself wondering what G was doing. If he was ok, if he was missing me, thinking about me. I was like a love sick puppy. It wasn't me, and I wasn't sure how to get used to the feelings. We'd got the bad guys, got all the information out of them and I thought I was heading back to the UK for some nice debriefing at a desk for a couple of months in the rain. I'd left NCIS for Callen. I'd left because even though I loved him, I couldn't hurt him and I knew as soon as he found out about my work in Comescu he'd get hurt- badly. That was until the call from Hetty that tipped my world on it's head, again.

Twenty four hours later and I was landing in L. A. The hope of a rainy desk job became a misty dream as I slipped my aviators on. Sure Afghanistan was hot and sunny, but it was a different type of hot and sunny to L. A. It was hard to explain, but I'd missed the weather- something I never thought I would say. As I walked out of the airport an old friend greeted me with a cup of coffee.

"Coup, thought you might need this." Renko smirked passing me the Styrofoam cup. I smirked taking the cup and pulling him into a one arm hug.

"Renko, glad to see you didn't die without me." I joked as I pulled away and looked at Mike. He looked exactly the same as when I left. Same bad hair cut, cheap sunglasses and the beard that cried out to be shaved.

"Well, it was tough, but I managed. You look tanned, did you even do any work out there?" Renko asked as I put my bags into his boot. I rolled my eyes and climbed into the passenger side of the car.

"You're funny..." I said dryly before sipping on the much needed coffee. Mike smirked at me before pulling away from the curb. We drove to The Mission, just chatting about life, how Mike had been and what I'd missed while I was away. It didn't seem like I had missed much and I was kind of happy about that.  
"So, you haven't asked about him." Renko said glancing at me as we hit a red light.

"Who?" I asked innocently as I took a sip of my coffee. Renko just looked at me with an unimpressed look on his face. "Fine, is he... ok?" I asked looking back to Renko.

"Coup, he's fine." Renko sighed and I knew there was more to it.

"Am I missing something?" I asked arching my eyebrow to him. Renko shifted in his seat slightly and kept his eyes on the road.

"No." He said without even looking at me.

"Mike, I'm your partner-" I started to say.

"Ex. I'm just picking you up for Hetty." Renko pointed out with a serious face.

"Fine, Ex Partner, but I still know you. What is it?" I asked staring at Renko. He sighed as we pulled up to another red light. He pulled his sunglasses off and ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

"I just... I don't know what's going on. No ones told me, but I'm not stupid. I know that your back because of _him_. You're only back because it has something to do with _him_." Renko huffed, watching the lights carefully.

"Him? Callen?" I asked slightly shocked by how bitter Mike was being towards Callen.

"Yeah." Renko sighed out, his eyes still locked on the traffic lights.

"Mike, What's your problem with him?" I asked firmly.

"You came back for _him_." Mike muttered as the car started again.

"Are, are you jealous?" I choked out shaking my head slightly. Renko looked at me utterly shocked.

"What? No! You're like my sister!" Renko cried out and I couldn't help but smirk at him. "I just... You've never let someone have this much control over you Coup. Ever. I just, I can't wrap my head around it. I'm just protective of you Coup, I don't want him hurting you." Mike admitted sighing and finally making eye contact with me again. I sighed as we pulled outside The Mission.

"I think you should be more worried about me hurting him." I sighed giving him a sad smile.

"Why?" Renko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No reason. Thanks for the lift, see you later?" I asked as we climbed out the car and walked to the boot.

"Yeah sure," Mike said watching me carefully. "If you need to talk at any time, you know where I am Coup."

"Aww Renko, you've gone soft on me!" I joked picking up my bags. Renko frowned and pushed me knocking me off balance for a few seconds.

"Never. See you around Coup. I'll call you later." Renko said waving me off before pulling away from The Mission.

* * *

I stood looking at the building for a few minutes. It still looked like a run down almost abandoned building. From the outside you really couldn't tell just what kind of magic went off inside. But I'd been gone a year, and I'd told G how I felt about him. I was down right nervous about walking in and being part of the team again. I didn't know how everyone would be with me for just running away. I wasn't sure Callen would even be interested in me. I had too many things to worry about. So I decided to do what I always did and focus on the mission. Hetty had called me for a reason and I needed to be there for whatever she needed from me. I hitched my bags up and walked to the place, making sure I wasn't being fallowed. As I walked into the building I felt back at home and a smile crossed my lips. All my nerves left me as soon as I walked through the door.

"Coup?" Eric cried out as he walked over to me, pulling me into a hug. I laughed hugging him back as I watched everyone else go about their normal day. We pulled apart and I smiled at him.

"Hey Eric, good to see you too." I smiled as he pulled me aside. He still looked the same. Tall, surfer look with the same glasses and nervous energy.

"Are you ok? I mean you didn't get hurt in action." Eric stated with a small frown trying to work out why I was back.

"I know, how do you know that?" I asked confused. Eric let out a nervous laugh and shrugged his shoulders.

"Lucky guess?" He asked with a sheepish grin, pushing up his glasses.

"Uh huh." I smirked shaking my head a little. It was nice to know I was being checked up on. The Mission, NCIS, at least this branch, had always felt like family to me. More then the MOD or anywhere else I'd worked.

"So why are you back?" Eric asked me confused. Then I was confused, I had just presumed that Hetty had used Eric to send the call to my camp in Afghanistan. I opened my mouth to answer when Nell walked over to us. She looked like a woman on a mission.

"Agent Cooper, glad to see your back alive and well." Nell said smiling at me, then it hit me. Nell was as good as Eric on the computers, Hetty could have as easily asked Nell to call.

"It's Coup Nell." I corrected her with a warm smile.

"Coup right," Nell nodded. "If you want to fallow me, Hetty's waiting for you in Op's." Nell said before turning to Eric. "You might wanna go, finish, that thing." Nell said squinting to Eric, who nodded and seemed to understand, I think. She nodded and I fallowed her up to Op's where Hetty was stood signing a few papers at one of the side desks. Nell walked over to Hetty and took the papers once she finished and walked out leaving us alone in Ops.

"Ms Cooper, glad to have you back." Hetty said taking a seat at the glass table in the centre of the room. A cup of tea sat there waiting for her. This threw me off the bat because Hetty didn't generally allow food and drink in Op's.

"Well, you said it was time." I sighed dropping my bags by the door and walking over to the table. The jet lag was catching up to me and my brain was slower than normal.

"I feel the time has come yes." Hetty sighed before taking a small sip of her tea. "Have you had much contact with the team since your departure?" Hetty asked looking over to me.

"None. We were working on black out orders. How have they been?" I asked leaning on the table, watching Hetty carefully. She didn't seem herself, I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was definitely something different about her.

"They have carried on well in your absence. Ms Blye was slightly hurt by your sudden departure and I am aware that Mr Callen caught you before you left." Hetty said taking another sip of tea. There was a sly smile in there I noticed.

"You told him." I said standing up from the table.

"I may have informed him of your departure, yes." Hetty said watching me carefully.

"Why'd you do that Hetty?" I asked pushing my hair out of my face.

"Because my dear, you both have strong feelings for each other. I didn't think it was fair letting you run out on him like that." Hetty said looking me dead in the eyes.

"Run out? I wasn't running away from him Hetty. I was trying to protect him. We both know he's not going to trust us after this happens." I said leaning on the table. "Why is it time, by the way?" I asked watching Hetty closely.

"It just is, everything has its time and this is ours." She said firmly, I stood there watching her carefully and as always she just gave me that damn poker face. "We don't have much time Ms Cooper." Hetty added as she finished her tea. I stood up straight and stretched.

"OK," I sighed rolling my shoulders and neck. "Where are they?" I asked meaning the team. Hetty gave me a small smile before standing up and walking over to me.

"They are dealing with a biological bomb threat down town." She said and looked up at me. "Alex, he's not stopped thinking about you since you left." Hetty said taking my hand. "I only hope my actions haven't damaged your relationship too much." She said looking into my eyes.

"Hetty, you know, the way you keep talking... I'm getting the feeling your not telling me everything. What the hell is happening?" I asked looking Hetty dead in the eye. She gave me a warm smile and passed me a file that was on the desk.

"Comescu." A female voice answered. I turned and saw someone I hadn't seen in a very, very long time walk into Ops. "Agent Cooper." She said with a nod to me. I forced my poker face on, my stone cold killer face.

"Agent Hunter." I replied and turned to Hetty. "You didn't answer me." I said firmly, Hetty frowned a little before turning to Hunter.

"Ms Hunter is right, Comescu is about to turn live. I am leaving, and Ms Hunter is taking my place. I believe you know each other." Hetty explained as she looked at the pair of us.

"What? Is this a joke?" I asked looking from Hetty to Hunter.

"Thanks Alex." Hunter said sarcastically.

"Lauren, this really isn't the time." I said firmly before turning my attention back to the four foot wonder. "You're leaving NCIS?" I asked in shock.

"Resigning." Hetty corrected me as she gathered a few files.

"Resigning? What? Before the guys get back? And you said I ran out on them! Hetty what the hell-" I started to argue with Hetty when she turned to me and raised her hand.

"Ms Cooper, I appreciate your concerns, but I am leaving. Agent Hunter is your new Head of Operations." Hetty explained as she passed the files to Lauren. "As for my timing, you understand how hard it is to leave, so please, respect that I am leaving now."

"Hetty, what, what I am meant to tell them?" I asked as Hetty started to head for the door. She paused and turned to me, a small smile on her face.

"The truth, they deserve that much." She said before walking out of Op's.

* * *

I was stood in Op's in total shock, sure the lack of sleep didn't help much, but more over Hetty had just resigned and Lauren Hunter was her replacement. I just couldn't believe Comescu was live and Hetty was gone. I was back five minutes and everything was spinning out of control again.

"Cooper." Lauren said getting my attention. I turned to her and folded my arms over my chest. "How much do you know about Comescu?" She asked me studying me closely.

"It's Coup." I replied dryly. Lauren let out a small laugh and nodded looking at me.

"Fine, _Coup_, what do you know about Comescu?" She asked folding her arms over her chest.

"I don't really want to talk to you." I said walking over to my bags and picking them up.

"Agent Cooper, I am in charge here. You will answer my questions." Lauren said using her firm bossy voice. I sighed and turned to her, looking at her dead in the eyes. "Look, I know we don't have the best past-"

"The best past? If it wasn't for Gibbs! Is that what you call nearly getting me killed?" I asked firmly, never blinking as I talked to her. The rage boiled over the words even though I tried to keep a level head.

"Yes." Lauren sighed. "But Hetty trusts me to lead this group, and if she trusts me, why can't you?" She asked.

"The whole nearly getting me killed, that's a big part of it." I said sarcastically with a nod. I knew I had to work with her, especially if I wanted to know where Hetty was planning to go with her morbid outlook on life. I stared at Hunter for a few minutes before sighing and caving. I needed the information too much not to play ball with the Agent. "I know the Comescu family, I did the psychological reports on them you read, along with one for Callen and his team mates." I explained softly, hating that I had to share information with her.

"You wrote those?" Lauren asked slightly surprised.

"Yes Agent Hunter, I wrote those. Hetty tasked me to keep an eye on Callen as well, tracking his psychological well being as he became closer to finding about his past." I explained shaking my head a little. I wanted to slap her or ask her how stupid she really thought I was, but again, it wouldn't help me.

"Thank you Coup." Lauren said softly. "Look, I know you don't like me too much, but can we work together? I've herd Agent Callen could become a handful when he learns of Hetty. Without him on side, his team wont do anything I ask them."

"So your asking me to help you?" I asked tilting my head to the right as I thought about it. It was a powerful leverage to have over Hunter, especially if she knew just where Hetty was heading. "Where's Hetty going?" I asked firmly, watching her carefully.

"She didn't tell me." Lauren said with no indication of what she was really thinking. "Do we have an agreement Agent Cooper?" She asked me.

"What do I get out of all this?" I asked plainly.

"You can stay here in NCIS." She stated.

"You can't-" I started to say when she cut me off.

"I can. I'm in charge here." She informed me before Eric walked into Op's with Nell. The pair watched between us as we stared at each other. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I glared at Hunter, knowing too well she would play me, like she used to. I didn't trust her and really couldn't understand how Hetty could. "Agent Cooper?" Hunter asked looking at me.

"I'll be at Callen's desk till they show, Supervisory Agent Hunter." I said walking out the room before I gave her a mouthful of what I really was thinking.

* * *

I walked over to Callen's desk and dropped my bags on the floor near by. I ran a hand over my face and looked over to Hetty's desk. She had already cleared away everything she wanted to take with her and she had left. I just couldn't wrap my mind around her leaving without so much as an explanation or an indication as to why. I looked over at Hetty's desk and got up, wondering over to see just what she had left behind.

"What's going on Hetty?" I asked running my fingers along her desk. "What's this got to do with a crime family and Hunter?" I asked myself as I looked around her things. I herd footsteps behind me and saw Eric stood there looking nervous.

"She's really gone huh?" Eric asked me, I gave him a sad smile and nodded.

"Looks like it Eric. What's Hunter got you doing?" I asked glancing at his tablet. Eric sighed and looked down at it too.

"Just paper work. What do I do if one of the team calls?" Eric asked we slightly worried.

"Just... Don't answer, tell Nell to do the same. I don't think Hetty wants them to know until they have to." I sighed as we walked back over to Callen's desk. I noticed Hunter watching me from the balcony above.

"You know why she left so sudden?" Eric asked as I lent on Callen's desk.

"I wish I did." I said rubbing Eric's arm. "Come on, you've got work to do." I sighed softly making Eric go back to work. Hunter was still watching me and I shook my head before sitting back at Callen's desk. I sat there staring at Hetty's desk as I went over every last bit of information I had in my mind for the Comescu family and what the hell that had to do with Hetty leaving. I was confused what my assessment of G, with his connection to finding his past had to do with the Comescu's too. As I sat there and tried to process every last detail I'd worked on my head began to hurt, badly. I pushed myself up from Callen's desk and made myself a drink of tea. I was thinking about this too much and I knew the answers weren't going to just appear in front of me. I needed to do something about it. As I poured the hot water into the cup someone rattled a bottle of pills behind me. I turned slowly to see Hunter stood there with a bottle of pain killers.

"You look like you need these." She said throwing me the bottle.

"Been watching me that much Lauren?" I asked opening the bottle and taking two out.

"You could say that Alex." She said leaning on the counter. "Do you know why Miss Lange called you back to NCIS?" She asked as I swallowed the tablets.

"Because she needed someone to drink tea with her?" I asked picking up my cup and taking a small sip. Lauren let out a small laugh and shook her head. It was an unamused laugh. I think was the only type of laugh Lauren knew how to do.

"No, she called you back because she says your a good agent, one of the best and she wanted her best to be here when things turn ugly." Lauren answered, her eyes carefully watching me for any signs. I lowered my cup and smirked.

"You think she put that in writing somewhere? Could really come in handy when she gets back." I smirked. I knew what Lauren was doing, she was playing me, trying to study my reaction to gain an insight into what I knew. I played these games as well as her. I was giving nothing away.

"She isn't coming back Coup." Lauren said firmly, her dark eyes showing she knew more.

"That why things are going to get ugly?" I asked watching Lauren carefully. We were playing a very dangerous game, almost a game of chicken. Who ever blinked first was the weaker. But both me and Lauren were old hands at this game, especially when we played against each other.

"It's one reason." Lauren said before walking back up to Op's. I hated being under Lauren again, it made things dangerous. I didn't trust her and having her in Hetty's place, no way. I did not like it. I went back to Callen's desk and sat there trying to work through the headache, jet lag and brooding feeling that ugly was the nicest way to describe what was going to happen when the team got back in.

* * *

I hadn't really thought about it. I mean about how I'd feel seeing G after a year. As I saw him walk in my heart raced a little. He still looked good, damn good, if not extremely pissed. The look on Callen's face said he knew something was happening. I didn't know how he knew, I just knew that look. I sat there watching him storm over to Eric.

"Hetty?" Callen called out as Eric walked over to them. "I've been calling you." G barked at Eric as he reached him. He really was pissed.

"I'm sorry, I-" Eric said as G cut him off.

"Why haven't you answered my calls? Where is she?" G asked snapping at poor Eric. Before he could answer I saw Hunter heading down the stairs, she glanced at me before answering G.

"Miss Lange? She's gone." Hunter said walking down the steps towards the group. "She tendered her resignation, effective immediately." She added passing the file to G.

"Who are you?" Sam asked plainly.

"Lauren Hunter, her replacement." Hunter said introducing herself to the group.

"Her replacement?" Deeks asked sounding confused.

"Is this a joke?" Kensi spat out.

"I'm not much of a joker, Agent Blye." Hunter said using Kensi's name so everyone knew she'd done her homework.

"Nell get me director Vance on the phone." G said as he started to walk off.

"That wont be necessary. Director Vance is coming online in Op's to brief you all momentarily. That includes you Agent Cooper." Hunter said looking over in my direction. At the same time the rest of the group looked over to me. I stood up pushing my hands into the back of my jeans and walked over to them.

"Coup? You're back?" Kensi asked confused but with a smile on her face. G was just looking at me, that pissed off expression still clear on his face.

"Yeah, yea. My mission in Afghanistan ended,um yesterday," I said glancing at my watch. "So I thought I should come home." I said softly.

"Finally some good news." Sam said walking over to me and pulling me into a hug. "It's good to see you got out there alive girl."

"Thanks Sam." I said as we pulled apart.

"I don't think you want to keep the Director waiting." Hunter said looking at all of us. She paused turning to G. "Agent Callen, I'd like to have a word with you in my office when your finished." She added before walking up towards Op's before us.

"Coup, did you know about Hetty?" Kensi asked looking at me.

"I got a call in Afghanistan, she wanted me back. When I got here..." I said waving my hand in the direction Hunter went. G turned to me with icy cold blue eyes.

"Did you know she was leaving?" He asked me firmly and I felt like I was getting interrogated.

"Not until I got here G." I said putting my hands up. "She already signed all the papers before I got here." I admitted, glancing at the others.

"She say why she wanted out?" Sam asked softly.

"She wouldn't talk to me about it. Just wanted to talk about my future." I said glancing between him and G.

"You think Vance knows more?" Deeks asked as we all looked at each other.

"I think there's only one way to find out." Sam sighed as he looked at the stairs. We all started to move towards the stairs when I noticed G hang back a little. I stopped and walked back to him, holding his arm.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly. He gave me that crooked smile and I couldn't help but smile back at him, but then he just lost it.

"Something is badly wrong here Coup." G admitted to me.

"I know G." I sighed softly looking away from him. His baby blues were making me feel more and more guilty by the second. "Lets see what Vance knows." I added before walking towards the Op's. Being alone around him was tougher than I thought it would be.

* * *

The debriefing went as quickly as you could imagine. That and the fact I was stood at the back trying my best not to fall asleep on my feet. The headache hadn't gotten much better and I knew I just needed one night of good sleep and I'd be ready to find Hetty. That was of course if she wanted to be found.

"Agent Cooper?" Director Vance said over the feed.

"Yes sir?" I asked walking forward a little so that I was in line with Sam and Kensi.

"Are you aware Miss Lange transferred you back to NCIS?" He asked me and I pondered it for a second.

"Not really." I admitted softly.

"Well, welcome back to the team." Vance said with a quick nod.

"Was there any other major changes?" Callen asked firmly.

"Not that I am aware of Agent Callen. Look I know this is hard, but Agent Hunter is Miss Lange's replacement. For now, just work with her." Vance ordered before the screen went black. We all piled back down to the desks before Hunter could speak to any of us. I lent on G's desk and looked down at my two duffel bags, realising I didn't have anywhere to stay. My apartment keys were in a post office box which would be shut so late at night.

"I don't like this." Kensi sighed as G walked over to us. "No way Hetty leaves without telling us."

"Agreed." Deeks sighed.

"One thing we know, Hunter knows more than she's saying." Sam said glancing at Agent Hunter as she walked to Hetty's desk.

"Yeah ain't that the truth." I sighed rubbing my shoulders. I rolled my head on my shoulders and I just really, really wanted a nice soft bed.

"How long have you been up?" Kensi asked looking at me. I glanced at her and shrugged.

"42 hours, kinda, I get confused with time zones." I said plainly and saw her shock.

"How are you still on your feet?" Deeks asked confused.

"Tea, and shock..." I admitted with half a smile.

"We should go." Callen said turning to us. "Before she does something else. Coup you got a place to crash tonight?"

"Umm, I'll book a hotel room, I'll grab my keys after all this is sorted." I admitted softly. Sam looked from me to G and shook his head.

"You can crash at G's, he's got the room." Sam said quickly and both me and G turned to him.

"Sam I'm sure Coup wants to just rest and you know how restless I-"

"G's already had a stressed day I'm sure he doesn't want a house guest." G and me said at the same time. Kensi sniggered and I turned to her with raised eyebrows. Both her and Deeks was grinning at us.

"Something funny?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"No, nope," Kensi said getting round the group and backing away with Deeks. "Just cute, that's all!" Kensi sniggered before the pair walked out.

"Cute?" G asked as I turned to him and sighed as Sam chuckled. I turned to him and punched his arm.

"Ow! What did I do?" Sam asked rubbing his arm.

"You know." I sighed.

"Hey, G's got the space... I just meant-" Sam started to say.

"We all know what you meant Sam." G said dryly.

"Hey!" Sam replied holding his hands up. G shook his head and turned me to.

"You got a place to stay?" He asked with that damn sexy half smile.

"I can-" I started to say when G cut me off.

"You got a place to stay?" He asked again and I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Not at the moment, no." I sighed softly.

"Fine. Come on, I've got beer in the fridge and we can get some take out." G said picking up one of my duffel bags.

"You sure?" I asked softly.

"I'm sure." G replied and turned to Sam. "You're giving us a lift back to mine." He added before walking past Sam.

* * *

Sam dropped us off at G's and gave us a wide grin as he drove off. He was the worst match maker in history.

"He is as subtle as a brick." I sighed as we waved the car goodbye. "All those questions about guys in my life..." I groaned as we walked to Callen's front door.

"I know, and I'm sorry." G replied as he unlocked the door and walked in.

"I'm sorry too." I shrugged as G dropped one of my bags in the living. I fallowed him, dropping the bag by it.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked confused. His blue eyes searching me for answers to more than just a simple apology. I think he knew more was going on, but he had too much happening to push me. Thankfully.

"I... should have tried to call more, or write." I admitted as I walked into his kitchen. I really needed a beer. The day had been too long with way too many shocks for my liking.

"I thought your camp was on black out orders?" G asked fallowing me into his kitchen. I went into the fridge and pulled out two bottles of beer.

"Yeah, we were." I sighed passing a bottle to G. "Still, the way we left things... awkward." I admitted before opening my beer and taking a long drink of it. G took a sip of his beer and nodded a little.

"Yeah I generally don't make a habit of fallowing co-workers to airports." G admitted looking down at his bottle.

"I didn't mean it like that G." I sighed rubbing my head as the headache seemed to be getting worse. "I'm just tired, and you remember what I'm like after I've been on a plane." I sighed feeling like I was saying all the wrong words. G put his beer down and walked over to me.

"Turn around." He said softly and I stood there with a raised eyebrow.

"You want me to turn around?" I asked slowly, a smile creeping onto my face a little.

"Just, trust me and turn around Coup." G said, using his index finger to make a circle. I sighed and turned around feeling stupid. I liked G, hell more than liked him. He liked me and we were both adults. It should have been simple. It should have ended with us being a couple. But nothing is ever simple, right? We were both spies, both had lies and secrets we wanted no one to know. I felt G's hands on my shoulders as he started to massage them. At first my body went stiff and I wasn't sure I should let myself relax in case I said something or did something stupid. But damn it G had strong hands and soon my shoulders started to relax and my headache started to get better.

"Man, you are good at this." I smirked as I closed my eyes for a second. It felt so nice to be able to relax and just not have my mind working in overdrive.

"Thanks." G replied and I felt his breath on my neck. It sent shivers down my spine. "You cold?" He asked softly.

"Umm... a little." I lied and hoped it was good enough. G stopped rubbing my shoulders and stepped in front of me, holding his hand out to me.

"Come on." He said softly. I took his hand and gave him a warm smile. He rubbed his thumb over my hand as he led me to his bedroom. "You can sleep here, I'll sleep in the living room."

"Come on G, I can't take your bed." I said shaking my head as he pulled back some of his covers.

"Coup, you've been on a long haul flight, I'm sure you need the bed more than me. I'll just grab your bags." He said walking over to me and putting his hands on my shoulders, that damn crooked smile on his lips as he looked into my eyes. My heart raced as I looked up into his eyes. Maybe it was the jet lag, maybe it was the shock, maybe it was just me. But I went up on my tip toes and pressed my lips against Callen's. Instantly his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer as I wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss was soft and warm, gentle and so caring. I pulled back and saw his eyes, the light in them, the love. Then his face turned back to the G Callen, NCIS agent.

"Did, did I..." I trailed off as I took a step back out of G's arms.

"No, no. I just... your tired... I don't want to..." G said not knowing what to do either. I nodded realising how stupid I had been for kissing him. It was stupid to think after a year apart he'd want anything to do with me.

"I'm just going to wash up and head to bed. Thanks for letting me stay though..." I said before quickly walking into the bathroom, locking after myself. I felt like such an idiot.

* * *

In the morning I woke up around 5, it was early but my body hadn't got used to the time zone difference yet. I creped out of bed and walked into the kitchen to get myself a glass of water. I didn't bother putting some more clothes on, I was just wearing an extra large t-shirt. I expected G to be out cold. I looked in a few cupboards for a glass and finally found one glass. I turned to the sink and nearly dropped the glass as G was stood there in just a pair of jeans, his toned chest on display, not that I minded. I noticed the scars on his chest, the last time I had seen them, really seen them, they were fresh red marks. It was nice to see that he'd healed. He caught the glass and smirked at me.

"You scared me." I said slowing my breath.

"It is my house." He pointed out with that smirk again.

"Yeah, but... who sneaks around in their own home?" I asked shaking my head.

"I don't have any shoes on, I don't make a lot of noise in bare feet." G said pointing to his feet. I looked down and saw his bare feet.

"Oh... ok." I said looking back up at him. "Did I wake you up?" I asked softly.

"No, I've been calling Hetty all night." G said walking over to the sink and filling the glass with water.

"I tried four times, left a few messages." I sighed as I lent against the counter, running a hand through my messy hair, trying to make it look more tamed.

"I've tried six times." G said passing me the glass of water.

"Thank you." I said softly, taking a sip of it.

"I don't think she wants us to find her." G sighed leaning opposite me, against the sink.

"Has she seemed different?" I asked before taking another sip of water.

"How?" G asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Morbid, kinda?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, yeah she has." G said pushing himself off the side and running a hand over his short hair. "Whatever she's got herself into, she doesn't think she's getting out of it alive."

"What the hell has she got herself into?" I asked shaking my head a little before rolling my shoulders and neck.

"You feeling ok?" G asked noticing my rolling.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I just... stressed I guess." I admitted putting the glass of water down on the kitchen counter. "You need more glasses by the way G. Two cups and a glass does not make a house." I laughed softly.

"It's all I need." He shrugged as he stood at the side of me, looking down at me.

"You need more than this." I laughed turning to face him.

"I got a bed, it's an improvement." G admitted with that crooked smile. I shook my head and looked away.

"I guess." I sighed as I felt his arms wrap around my waist and turn me to face him again. Before I could ask what he was doing I felt his lips press against mine. This time, instead of the soft gentle kiss, this kiss was more hungry, more passionate, more demanding. I didn't fight it though, I gladly welcomed it. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held me closer to him, I had to go on my tip toes and that raised my t-shirt to just below my hips. We broke apart to catch our breath and I looked up into his cool blue eyes and saw that spark, the fire that burnt inside him. The seductive glint reached his lips as he smiled down at me. He stroked my cheek softly with his hand and I smiled at his warm touch.

"I've missed you Alex." He whispered softly looking straight into my eyes.

"I've missed you too G." I admitted with a sad smile. He lent down and kissed me again, still the hungry, passionate kiss. I let my hands run down the curve of his spine, I'd spent a lot of nights in Afghanistan wondering just how it felt to run my fingers down his spine and trust me, it lived up to all the dreams. I felt my finger tips touch his scars and I paused on them for a moment. Callen pulled away and looked at me with a small frown, his hands resting on my hips, under my t-shirt.

"They're just scars Alex. I'm alive." He whispered softly.

"I know." I replied with a warm smile. "I'm just reminding myself how lucky we got." I explained as I ran my finger over each scar memorizing it's shape and feel. G shivered under my touch and started to kiss my neck. Gentle nips and sucks making me shiver more as he worked up towards my ear. My heart was racing so damn loud I was sure he could hear it. G reached my ear and kissed it so damn softly before sucking on it.

"Callen... G..." I moaned breathlessly as I felt my legs turn to jelly under his touch. I was turning into putty in Callen's hands, and there wasn't one second I didn't want it to happen. As I moaned I felt the smile on G's lips as he kissed me. It wasn't hard to notice the effect my moans were having on him.

"You are beautiful." G said stroking my back as he looked down into my eyes. His soft touch on the bottom of my back making me crazy. I don't know what made me take his hand, love or lust, but I wanted to be with G Callen in that moment, more than anything. I wrapped my fingers around his hand and started to walk out of the kitchen when he tugged me backwards, wrapping one arm across my stomach and letting the other hold my hand. "Hey, where do you think your going?" He whispered into my ear before kissing my neck again. This time my legs really did turn to jelly and I felt myself go weak.

"I think a bed would be a good idea about now." I said as he twirled me around to face him, that warm sexy crooked grin on his face. In one fluent movement G picked me up and held me as I kissed him passionately, my legs wrapping around his waist. He carried me to the bed, sitting me on the edge before kicked the door shut behind him.

"Are you-" G started to say when I pulled off the t-shirt and threw it at him.

"You dare ask me that question and I swear G!" I threatened then laughed as G smirked at me.

"I just-" He started to say when I threw a pillow at him. "Ok! I get it!" G laughed pulling off his jeans and letting them drop to the floor before crawling up the bed to meet me. It didn't take long for our hands to explore each others bodies and my heart raced at his lightest touch. The guy might not have had serious relationships, but sure knew what he was doing when it came to pillow talk. The kisses got heated as our hands went roaming and we spoke no more words, just the odd moan of pleasure.

* * *

I woke in the bed alone, wrapped in a sheet. At first I thought I had just had one hell of a sex dream. That was until I noticed I was naked under the sheets. I smiled to myself, enjoying the ignorant bliss of waking up knowing it wasn't all a dream. The door to G's bedroom opened and he was wearing jogging bottoms and had two cups in his hand.

"You're awake." G smiled at me putting the cups down near my side of the bed and sitting in front of me. I sat up, wrapping the sheets around my chest. "You feeling any better?" He asked tucking some hair behind my ear.

"Much, you ok?" I asked taking his hand and holding it in mine. Everything, was for the lack of a better word, perfect.

"Much." He replied kissing my hand. "I made you some tea, thought you'd prefer that over my coffee." G smirked before taking a sip of his drink. I smiled feeling, just complete and happy for once in a long time. I took the tea and sipped it, replaying the previous night in my mind. It was so much more than my wildest dreams and one I really hoped I could repeat one day soon.

"G, last night..." I said looking up at him, biting my bottom lip. He was studying me closely, interested in seeing what I was about to say. "Last night was, just perfect." I admitted with a sleepy smile.

"I try to impress." G joked and I laughed a little.

"I don't want, whatever it is we're doing here, it shouldn't. We can't let it get in the way of work." I said struggling with my words. I wanted him to know how much I cared for him, but at the same time I knew Comescu was about to hit and that really would change everything.

"Alex, I wont let it change how we work." G said looking dead in my eyes. The honesty in his face, the shade of blue his eyes went. The damn crooked smile. Everything about this man just drove me insane. I couldn't believe I was sat in his bed.

"I really missed you G. I can't even begin to explain it." I admitted softly. I wasn't the best at emotions but I loved G and he needed to know.

"I had Eric spy on your camp, just so I could get a glimpse of you." G admitted before drinking more of his coffee. I smirked shaking my head. "We need to get up soon. I want to get in early." G said seriously.

"We need to know what happened to Hetty, G." I said firmly. I really didn't get a good feeling about her disappearing act. G put his cup down and took mine, putting on the side. "Hey I was-" I pouted when suddenly G was kissing me and pushing me back onto the bed. I didn't argue any more as he slipped under the sheets.

* * *

We got up and dressed with G giving me a lift to The Mission. On the drive in I knew he was thinking about Hetty, his expression was getting darker by the mile. I couldn't blame him either, I was worried about her just as much. I drummed my fingers on the dashboard as I tried to remember everything Hetty said to me since the call in Afghanistan, see if there was any hint to where she was heading.

"_Ms Cooper, it's good to see you." Hetty said appearing on a small monitor. I smiled at the four foot wonder, only she could gain access to a top secret camp in the middle of Afghanistan on Black Out orders._

"_Hetty, is everything ok?" I asked leaning forward. Hetty smiled at me and nodded._

"_Ms Cooper I understand your mission is complete." Hetty said almost ignoring my question completely._

"_Yeah, just the last bits of paper work to sign off." I admitted pushing my hair out of my face._

"_Excellent, and have you thought about what you will do after the mission?" Hetty asked me softly. It was then I noticed she was in Op's alone. Working out the time zone difference I knew it was late in L. A._

"_Yeah, they're shipping me back to England to work a desk for a rotation." I explained leaning back in the chair. "Why?" I asked watching Hetty nodded as she listened to me._

"_Ms Cooper, I want you to return to NCIS, to our team." Hetty said plainly and I was confused._

"_Why? I told you I don't want to hurt Callen." I said shaking my head a little. Hetty sighed softly and nodded._

"_Ms Cooper, Operation Comescu is about to begin, and I believe you are most needed here, with the team." Hetty explained._

"_Comescu? Now? What? Why?" I asked a million and one thoughts rushing through my mind._

"_Ms Cooper, I can't explain over this channel. Will you return?" Hetty asked plainly._

"_Yes, of course... I just need to-" I started to say, still in shock._

"_I have made arrangements. Your flight leaves at zero six hours. Director Vance is aware of your transfer back." Hetty said cutting me off with her mind reading powers. _

There was nothing in the conversation that could really give me much indication as to why she left or where she could have gone. But my gut was telling me something was seriously wrong. We pulled into The Mission and I glanced at Callen, he looked as troubled as I was.

"Hey?" I said softly making him turn to me. "We'll find her G. We'll bring her home." I said with a soft smile. Callen nodded with a half hearted smile.

"Thanks Coup." G replied nodding a little.

* * *

We walked into The Mission and it felt like everyone else was going about their normal days without even noticing Hetty was missing. I knew Lauren ran a tight ship, but even for her, one day to organise the whole place was a new record. We walked down a corridor and walked into Sam as he entered the building.

"Did you try to call her?" G asked as we walked with Sam to the desks.

"Three times. I got her voice mail twice, third time the line was busy." Sam explained as we walked.

"That was probably me leaving a message. Six times." Callen explained.

"Not to mention my two messages." I sighed softly. We all shared a troubled look. This was completely out of Hetty's character and that worried us all.

"There has got to be more to this." Sam said as we spotted Hunter unpacking at Hetty's desk.

"Yeah, and she knows." Callen added as we watched her. We reached the desks and Kensi, Deeks, Eric and Nell were stood waiting for us to show. Everyone looked as uneasy as we felt.

"Did you talk to Hetty?" Kensi asked looking at G as we stood around.

"She's not answering." Sam explained as he put his things by his desk.

"Do you think she was pushed?" Deeks asked looking over to Hunter.

"It'd take a brave man to push Hetty." Sam answered as he sat down. I lent on the edge of Sam's table and looked over at Hunter.

"Or an ambitious woman." Kensi sighed softly.

"What do we know about her Eric?" Sam asked looking over to Nell and Eric.

"What you seriously think I would misuse the entire resources of the Pentagon, Homeland Security and half a dozen other classified data bases just to gather information on Senior Agent Hunter?" Eric asked as we all circled around.

"So she is an Agent then." Deeks stated looking from Hunter to Eric.

"I didn't say that." Eric said and we all just looked at him. "Ok, I did say that. But it was a calculated guess."

"Um hmm, is there anything else you'd care to take a guess at?" Callen asked as we watched Eric.

"I'd guess that she's been on a classified assignment, maybe to some place like, oh I don't know, say Murmansk, and then maybe like, Warsaw." Eric 'guessed'. I noticed Callen glance at Hunter.

"Keep guessing." Sam said as he came to stand between me and Callen.

"I'd also guess that she's been off the grid for two years." Eric added.

"Three." Nell spoked up and we looked at her. "That's also just a guess."

"So who told her to take over for Hetty?" Sam asked softly. It was the big question we all really wanted to know.

"Well that would have to come from the top, Director Vance. But that really is a guess." Eric said with a shrug. "Not that everything else I said wasn't a guess." He added looking at us slightly confused as Callen started to walk over to Hunter. I glanced at Sam and we shared a knowing look. We knew G and knew what he was about to do. He wanted to get the measure of the woman for himself.

"Where's he going?" Nell asked softly.

"Guess he's going to ask her." Sam answered as we all moved to get a better view of her and Callen talking. We watched as G walked over to Lauren and started talking to her. First off it was hostile, then they started to smirk a little as they looked like they were talking in different languages. Then Lauren spoke in a language Callen didn't understand. They talked a little more and then Callen walked away from her.

"Agent Callen? Agent Callen!" Hunter shouted after G as he just walked past us and out the office. "A word with you Agent Hanna?" She asked Sam and he just walked after Callen. She sighed and muttered something before looking at me. "Agent Cooper." I stood there for a moment and just held my hands up before fallowing Sam out to find G. She wanted us to fall in line and sure it would have been helpful to know what Lauren knew, but I'd rather stick with Callen and Sam.

* * *

I walked outside and found the dynamic duo about to get into Sam's Dodge Charger. Neither of them looked too pleased. I just walked over to them and sighed putting my hands into my back pockets.

"Well, that was interesting. We learn anything?" I asked as we climbed into Sam's car.

"She spoke to me in a language I don't recognise." Callen said with a furrowed brow as Sam pulled away from The Mission. It bugged Callen that he didn't know what she had said.

"What did it sound like?" I asked sitting in the back seat. I knew Lauren knew a hell of a lot of languages, around five or six. I knew a few languages including English, I just wondered if I knew it.

"_So it is true, that you don't know what the G stands for?_" G repeated in an Eastern European dialect. For a second I panicked. I wondered if that meant G was part of the Comescu family some how. "You recognise it?" Callen asked turning to look at me.

"It sounds European, but I'm not sure where. Sorry." I lied as he turned to me. I hated lying to G but I needed to figure it all out before he did so I could protect him. Callen sighed and turned back in his seat.

"Doesn't matter what she said G. The woman is playing with us. We need to find Hetty and get answers." Sam said as we drove, a small frown crossing his face.

"I know..." Callen said softly as the car went silent. About ten minutes later Sam spoke up as we drove down another road.

"You wanna tell me where we're going exactly?" Sam asked relaxed as he drove.

"To see Hetty." Callen answered with a sigh, looking out of the window.

"What makes you think I know where she lives?" Sam asked glancing to G.

"Let's start with 1237 Hillcrest Drive." Callen replied rattling off an address almost automatically.

"What do you mean _let's start with_?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"She has three houses that I'm aware of." Callen sighed glancing over to Sam.

"Eric?" Sam asked as he drove.

"I fallowed her home a couple of times." Callen said looking out the window. I raised my eyebrow and caught Sam's eye as we smirked at each other.

"A couple of times?" Sam asked.

"How many is a couple?" I added smirking.

"Alright, closer to a dozen." Callen admitted and I shook my head. "She keeps moving. She sleeps in a different house every night."

"Oh that's great! And we get to be there you tell her you fallowed her home." Sam smirked shaking his head.

"Awesome." I added sarcastically.

"She is going to be so pissed when we knock on her door." Sam added looking over to G.

"Not as pissed as I am." Callen added and me and Sam traded another look in the rear view mirror. Callen was angry at Hetty for leaving in such a cloud of mystery, and sure we weren't happy about it. But it was like he knew more then he was saying.

* * *

We drove to the address and noticed the front gates open and at least one guy patrolling the place. As far as we knew, Hetty definitely did not have security guards on her homes. Especially ones in such cheap suits.

"Keep going Sam." G said as we drove down the street a little. We parked up and used the rear view mirrors to watch Hetty's guests. I sat forward so I could talk to the guys.

"She's got company, looks like Feds." Sam sighed as he cut the engine. "No car out front though."

"You getting a bad feeling about this?" Callen asked softly looking over to us.

"Yeah," Sam replied as we all looked at each other. "Ever since you told me you fallowed her home." Callen looked around and spotted a gardening group unloading things near by. He took one last look at us and climbed out the car, walking over to them.

"I do not like this." I said moving to seat in the front seat. Sam glanced at me and nodded.

"I know what you mean. This whole thing just doesn't sit right." Sam sighed as we watched in the rear view mirrors. We sat there in silence for a few minutes until I couldn't keep still any longer. Something really felt wrong.

"Maybe we should go check on him?" I asked tapping my fingers on my knee as I looked in the rear view mirror.

"You two seem to be closer since you came back." Sam said and I snapped to him.

"I've been back a day Sam." I stated plainly, trying to act cool.

"Yeah and you've been attached at the hip." Sam smirked at me. "Guess that little heart to heart at the airport wasn't for nothing."

"I don't know-" I started to deny when we herd gun shots. Both of us looked at each other and before either of us could talk Sam started the car and we were heading up Hetty's drive. G was shooting at someone in Hetty's garage and Sam swung the car drawing the fire away from G. The guy fired at the car, at my side so I couldn't get out. Sam jumped out and shot him dead. I jumped out, pulling out my gun as I cleared the area. Me and Sam cleared the guy in the garage as Callen walked over to us.

"Always with the shooting with you? Seriously, do you even know how to talk to people without it turning to a show down?" I half joked as we looked around.

"I tried." Callen replied with a small smirk to me as Sam checked the guys pockets. "I guess they aren't Feds."

"Who are they?" I asked as we checked the area. A door opened and a guy appeared with an Uzi.

"Gun!" Callen cried out, he pulled me down as we all took cover behind one of Hetty's cars. A guy with an automatic, shot out a good round or so at us before running back into Hetty's house. As soon as he was out of sight we raced into the house clearing it as we went. We broke off and went searching for any signs of Hetty or the gun man. I saw the guy make a run for it, Sam and G race to the dodge. They barrelled down the drive after the car as I called it in.

* * *

Crime scene guys, Kensi and Deeks showed up as we went through the house looking for what the gun men were after. Deeks and Kensi looked mortified as they walked over to Callen. I was stood with Sam filling in the LAPD.

"Oh that is bad." Deeks stated as both him and Kensi looked at the Jaguar that the gunmen shot up.

"That is very bad." Kensi added shaking her head.

"Did you do that?" Deeks asked Callen.

"They did." Callen answered, pointing to the gun man on the floor as me and Sam walked over to the small group.

"You took cover behind Hetty's Jag?" Kensi asked looking at us. She looked at me like I was a complete idiot.

"What are you, insane?" Deeks added.

"They were shooting, it was close." Callen explained simply as we all looked at the damage. The poor Jaguar was shot up to high heaven. Hetty was going to be beyond pissed when she found out.

"Do you think Hetty's going to be fine with it?" Deeks asked looking at the car.

"I'm sure if it came down to her agents or her Jaguar, she'd understand, right?" I asked looking at the guys.

"I just love how you say Jaguar." Deeks smirked at me.

"Jaguar? It's how it's pronounced..." I said slightly confused.

"It's so English, it's hot." Deeks said plainly making me and Kensi roll our eyes. "Maybe you could just keep saying _Jaguar_," Deeks said coping me. "Until Hetty forgets how much damage you did to her car." He smirked at me, I just rolled my eyes again.

"What did you want us to do? Get shot?" Sam asked plainly.

"Personally I would have risked it." Kensi said and I shook my head as she looked at me, a small smile on my lips.

"Big bad momma bear and her Jaguar." Deeks said shaking his head. "I'm just saying..." Deeks added before the pair walked off giving us disapproving looks. I sighed looking to Callen.

"It's your fault, you should have plugged that guy." Sam added before walking away. G looked at me and I smirked.

"She is going to kill us." I said before I started to walk away too.

"You know any body with a body shop?" Callen asked as he joined us. We walked into the house and started to look around for anything that could be useful. None of us had ever been inside Hetty's house. It was a beautiful place and kind of everything I expected it to be from Hetty. Saying that, it felt all kinds of wrong wondering around, looking through her things.

"Hey, what do we know about those guys?" Kensi asked as we all bumped into each other in Hetty's study.

"They weren't carrying any I. D's." Sam answered as he walked over to Kensi.

"So they were free lancers." Kensi stated.

"Maybe former military." Sam added.

"Cheap suits though. Not very professional." I added with a sigh as we looked at each other.

"Ok, did Eric talk to Hetty?" Kensi asked glancing at us.

"Not yet, he's having as much luck as we are at getting hold of her." I sighed softly, me and Kensi sharing a worried look between us.

"Found something." Deeks shouted from the study. We all walked over to him, he was sat at her desk looking at her computer. "Hetty interruptus." He added.

"Really wish you hadn't said that." Kensi said as we walked over to Deeks.

"Me too." Deeks admitted. I looked at the screen and someone was trying to hack into Hetty's computer with two failed log in attempts.

* * *

We headed back to The Mission to find Hunter and find out just what she knew. I wanted to talk to her alone and ask her what she knew about Comescu. I knew other agents were involved about two or three maximum, but I never knew their names or what they did. I knew getting her alone without G around would be tricky but I had to try. We needed to find Hetty. If the men at her house was anything to go by, she was in deeper trouble then any of us realised.

"If you know what this is all about, now would be a really good time to tell us!" Callen snapped at Hunter as we wall marched over to her.

"You're asking the wrong person." Hunter replied without so much as a blink.

"Well then who should I be asking?" Callen asked firmly.

"Me." A voice came from behind us,as we turned around we saw Director Vance stood on the balcony. "Op's now. All of you." He said looking at all of us. We all headed up to Op's with Director Vance hanging back with Callen. Hunter glanced at me and I nodded to the back of Op's. She fallowed me and we stood in the corner. I was aware the others were watching us, so I turned my back so Kensi couldn't read my lips.

"_I need to know how much you know about Comescu. Those men at Hetty's have to be connected to it."_ I whispered in the same language she had talked to Callen with. Hunter glanced over my shoulder to the other agents before looking back at me.

"_You know everything you need to know about Comescu. If, IF, this has anything to do with Comescu, the Director and myself will handle it. It is a classified mission, you do not mention this to anyone. Do you understand Agent Cooper?"_ Lauren asked me softly giving me a stern look. I stood there and fought with myself to keep quiet. "Do you understand?" She asked louder in English getting everyone's attention.

"Yes." I sighed before turning and walking back over to the others. Sam and Kensi threw me questioning looks but before I could answer the Director and Callen walked in.

"Latest please Eric." Vance asked as he walked over to Eric and Nell.

"Running finger prints and facial recognition but still no positive I.D on any of the shooters." Eric explained and then paused. "That's all I got." He added softly.

"Did Hetty ask either you to do any off the book Intel gathering?" Vance asked looking from Eric to Nell.

"No. Not lately." Nell answered with a quick glance to Eric.

"No nothing urgent." Eric added.

"Any pending cases? Maybe she was out front on something?" Sam suggested with a glance to G.

"We're not privy to any pending operations." Eric explained looking at us, before turning to the Director. "We don't have access until Hetty gives it to us."

"Zulu November Tango," Vance started to say and the pair rushed to the computers. I stole a glance at G and he looked troubled. "1179." Vance finished giving the guys his password. It brought up all the files Hetty had access to. Eric put it on the big screens while Hunter, Callen, Vance and Nell huddled around Eric at the computer.

"Check the sign in log." Callen said watching the computer closely. "Open the file Hetty accessed the most in the last two weeks." Eric typed at a few keys and brought up a locked file.

"Open it." Vance stated watching the screen. Eric typed a few more keys but couldn't unlock the file. Vance leaned over and typed his own password unlocking it. It started a virus up.

"Crap we got a virus." Eric said as he started to type away.

"Tell me that didn't just wipe out our entire database Eric." Vance said watching Eric hit keys.

"No we're good. It was localised to that file. It's probably a one time virus, that's activated to erase the next time the file is opened." Eric explained turning to the Director. I traded a look with Sam and we shook our heads. I was getting a really bad feeling about it.

"And the last name to access that file?" Vance asked.

"Um." Eric said typing away. "Hetty." Eric answered as we saw her name appear on the screen. There was a pause in the room and I know everyone was thinking the same. We were all trying to figure out what the hell Hetty was doing having a self destruct file on the system. What did she want kept so secret she was willing to let it all be destroyed rather than fall into someone else's hands.

"Eric what's the code name to the file?" Hunter asked softly. Eric typed a few keys and scrolled down the page. My heart jumped to my throat as I saw the name appear.

"Operation Comescu?" Eric said confused. Hunter looked at Vance and he looked from her to me. Everyone clocked the look we all shared. The worried look we had but I got a feeling we all were worried about different things linked to Comescu.

"What's Comescu?" Callen asked looking from Vance to Hunter. Vance walked straight out totally ignoring Callen and the questioning looks. Hunter walked level with me and turned to me.

"You need to come with me." She said firmly before heading to the door.

"Coup? What's Comescu?" Callen asked as I looked over to him. Hunter paused at the door and looked back to me.

"Agent Cooper, now." She barked. I looked into Callen's icy blue eyes and felt my world crash down around me. I knew they'd find out about Comescu one day, but the chicken in me wanted to be far, far away. The agent in me knew the next twenty four hours were going to test me. I shook my head and held my breath as I fallowed Hunter out of Op's. The confused and hurt looks on the teams faces etched into my mind forever.

* * *

So this is a two parter... Enjoy the next chapter!  
Please spend two seconds to review! I love hearing what you guys think! Thanks!


	6. Comescu part 2

Comescu. This is how my world fell apart.

* * *

As the doors slid shut behind me I let the breath out. I ran my hands over my face and shook my head. I hated Hetty in that moment. She had left the mess and expected the rest of us to clean it up, but we didn't have the answers. I looked up and Hunter was stood there with almost sympathetic eyes.

"Don't say anything Lauren." I said firmly as I marched past her and found the Director heading towards Hetty's desk. "Director?" I asked as I fallowed him over, Hunter hot on my heels.

"Sit." Vance said as we all sat at Hetty's desk. He unbuttoned his jacket and sighed glancing to Hunter. "I know you both worked Operation Comescu. Do I need to remind the pair of you that this file is still classified?"

"No Director." Hunter replied. I didn't say anything. Vance turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Agent Cooper?" He asked me firmly.

"Sir, with all due respect, this is total crap." I said plainly and watched the surprise on his face. "Hetty is missing. People are going through her house and it's got to be linked to Comescu. Your best agents are sitting up there in the dark. If we just-"

"We can't just read them into this Coup." Lauren said shaking her head. "You know Hetty wanted Callen kept at arms length on this."

"Excuse me? I know nothing. All Hetty told me was my job. Psych evaluations on the team and Comescu family. I don't know what this actually has to do with Callen, if you feel like sharing, now would be a good time Lauren." I said glaring at the woman.

"I tell you and what's stopping you from running to tell Callen and his team?" Lauren snapped at me, the anger in her eyes as clear as my own. We sat there glaring each other and all I wanted to do was punch her in the face and make her talk. Maybe I'd spent too much time in Afghanistan, where rules were more flexible on interrogation.

"Ladies." Vance snapped and we turned to him. "Agent Hunter, we need to find those mercenaries, go, see what Eric can find out."

"Yes Director." Lauren nodded before getting up and leaving me with Vance.

"Sir-" I started to say when he raised his hand to me cutting me off.

"Agent Cooper, I am aware of how close you are to this." Vance said studying me closely.

"Sir, I am not too close to this." I said shaking my head. Vance lent forward and sighed while he still studied me.

"You know the Comescu family?" Vance asked me without blinking.

"As good as Agent Hunter, probably better." I said plainly.

"You know the crimes they've committed in the name of revenge?" He asked me firmly.

"Yes sir, the names were blanked, but I knew what the Comescu's did to get their revenge." I explained again without blinking.

"The name of the family the Comescu's were getting revenge on was Callen." Vance said plainly and my eyes widened.

"Callen? G's family?" I asked shocked. I had read the reports, the type of people the Comescu's were. The thought of them tracking down G and the things they could do to him. It made me feel sick.

"Exactly. They are still after Agent Callen, I believe Hetty has gone to track down the Comescu's and convince them he's dead." Vance explained and I looked straight into his eyes.

"She's dead if she does that." I said feeling that ugly feeling in my gut turn into sickening fear.

"I'm aware of that Agent Cooper that's why we need to find the mercenaries connection to Comescu." Vance said sitting back in his chair. "That is always why you can not tell Agent Callen or the team what Comescu is."

"He's going to find out." I sighed wiping my eyes the gravity of the situation hitting me harder then any fist to the gut.

"I know, I just pray we find Hetty before hand." Vance said nodding to me.

* * *

Oddly the gym was empty. It was hardly ever empty, but I was glad for the space. My mind was drowning under all the information, the terror that was doing the rounds. Vance had filled the blanks in for me. _Comescu's and Callen's in an age old feud, it sounded like it should have been a film, not real life. Callen was the last surviving member of his family, he was in danger. If the Comescu's knew he was alive, the thought wasn't even possible. But maybe they did know where he was, that could have explained Hetty's disappearing act and why should wouldn't tell us anything. She didn't want us to fallow, she didn't want us in danger when she just walked into the lions den._ I slid down the side of one of the walls and rested my head on my arms as I brought my knees up.

"Damn it Hetty... why didn't you just share it with us? We could have helped." I cursed to myself as I sat there processing everything. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear the gym door open and Sam, Deeks and Kensi walk in. It wasn't until they were stood over me that I realised I wasn't alone.

"Coup?" Sam asked bobbing down to my level. I looked up and saw his big brown eyes searching my own. Out of the three there I knew Sam the longest. We worked together for a life time, we were a family.

"Please don't ask me." I begged looking back to Sam. My voice came out weak and broken, more like a scared child then a trained agent.

"But you do know?" Kensi asked watching me carefully. I pushed myself back onto my feet and nodded. Her eyes were cold and hard, she was studying me.

"Yeah, I know." I answered honestly.

"Then why can't you tell us?" Deeks asked leaning on the wall near me.

"You're still new to this game," I said looking from Deeks to Sam. "You know the rules."

"We do Coup. But we know Hetty. She's missing Coup." Sam said studying me closely. They were all watching me, studying me, interrogating me with their silent looks. I had expected this, three years of waiting and it still came too soon. I never wanted them to feel betrayed, never, but here we were.

"I know Sam. But anything I could tell you... it wouldn't help." I sighed and started to walk away from them.

"What? So you're just going to walk away?" Kensi snapped as I went for the door. I stopped and turned to face her, the anger was clear with Kensi. "You know something that might help us find Hetty and you're just going to walk away? Does family mean nothing to you? Does Hetty mean nothing to you?" She snapped marching over to me. Kensi was a little taller than me and she was trying to use her height to intimidate me. But it wasn't working, the fact she was calling me heartless, saying I didn't care. That's what got to me.

"I want to find her Kens, I really do. I pray we find her before anything happens to her! But what I know about Comescu, it wont help." I said trying to get her to understand. She didn't look like she was believing me.

"How do you know? I thought you were part of this family Coup?" Kensi asked me, the hurt in her eyes shining through. I fought the lump in my throat and swallowed it, letting it feed the anger that was bubbling in my stomach.

"I am." I defended myself as I started to loose my temper. "I am trying to protect this family!" I snapped feeling the rage build inside me.

"You have a funny way of showing it! Family sticks together Alex! They don't side with the enemy!" She snapped at me, the rage pouring off each word. I knew neither of us were really that angry at each other, we were scared. Scared of loosing Hetty and not being able to cope without her.

"Enemy? What are you talking about?" I asked raising my voice to match hers.

"Hunter! You were talking to her in Op's before. We all saw it! We know you worked with her! What? Where you here just to spy on us all?" Kensi asked throwing her arms around.

"I don't work for or with Hunter! I wanted to know what she knew! We have a past sure, but nothing to do with this!" I snapped back. Kensi scoffed and shook her head.

"How long have you worked Comescu?" She asked glaring at me. We stood there glaring at each other for a few minutes. I was so mad, so scared, so infuriated that Kensi, one of my closest friends couldn't just trust me enough to let me work the case my way.

"Three years or so." I admitted without a blink. Hetty had told me to tell them the truth. That was the truth. I saw Kensi's eye widened and I realised in that moment, the truth hurt. It hurt both of us. I felt the slap before my mind registered what was happening. Kensi had hit me, hard.

"You've lied to us for three years?" Kensi cried out. "I don't know you any more Alex. Just, just stay away from me." She added before barging past me and out the gym. I stood there and watched Deeks fallow her out, his eyes never meeting my own. This left me alone with Sam. He just stood there with his arms by his sides, just watching me. I didn't know what to say. What could I say? It was clear they all hated me. I looked to the floor and then back up at Sam.

"We need to find her Sam. She's in serious danger." I whispered out, all the rage completely gone from my voice. I was just scared for her life now.

"How? What's happening Coup?" Sam asked taking a step towards me.

"I think, I think she's on a suicide run Sam." I said feeling my body shake a little. Sam put his large hands on my shoulders and rubbed the tops of my arms.

"Do you know where she went?" He asked looking me dead in the eyes.

"No. All I know is it would be East Europe, there's so many different places she could go..." I admitted softly. "I'm sorry Sam." I added softly.

"I know. You were only doing you job." Sam said rubbing my arms.

"If she dies... it's on me." I said coldly.

"Coup-" Sam started to say.

"Coup." I herd G's voice and I looked up to Sam. He was watching Callen walk over to us. Callen stopped at my side and turned to Sam. "Give us a minute?" He asked softly.

"Sure G." Sam nodded, giving me a quick glance before walking out of the room. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. To see the sadness, the disappointment in his eyes, the betrayal. I stood there and focused on a small spot on the floor. Minutes went by and I could feel his eyes on me, studying me, looking for that explanation.

* * *

I don't know how long I was stood there, but I refused to look at Callen. I refused to open my mouth and let the guilt wash out over every word. I had to keep him safe. Hetty wanted him safe, she was risking her damn life for it, so I had to respect her.

"What's Operation Comescu?" Callen asked breaking the silence and making me jump. I didn't answer. I just looked at that same damn spot. "Coup, what is Operation Comescu?" He asked again standing in that damn spot.

"No." I said looking up into his eyes. It was the hardest no I had ever said and by G's reaction not the way he wanted this to go.

"No?" He asked confused and annoyed.

"No." I repeated.

"No what?" He asked folding his arms over his chest.

"No I wont tell you what Comescu is." I said plainly. Inside I was crashing and burning, but I guess that is the advantage of being a good agent, being able to lie to those closest to you.

"Alex," G sighed running his hand over his short hair. "I thought we-"

"We agreed that it wouldn't interfere with our work." I said coldly. G looked annoyed.

"I'm sorry Alex, I can't just switch off the way I feel about someone. Or was that a part of Comescu too?" He spat back at me. I took a deep breath and held the poker face although I was scared that it was going to break at any moment. His words, the harsh tone, my heart was breaking and I had to pretend like it was all ok to keep him safe.

"You can play the relationship card, try and goad me into telling you. You can yell, scream and shout, but I wont tell you." I said plainly. The tough guy act was getting harder to keep up as he stood there, his once loving blues turning cold and hard.

"I, I thought you loved me?" He asked shaking his head a little. He was so damn hurt and it was all my fault.

"I do." I choked out, mentally slapping myself for letting the emotion fall out with the words.

"Then why wont you tell me about Comescu, why wont you help me find Hetty?" Callen asked softly, his eyes searching mine for any sign of life.

"I'll help you find Hetty." I said regaining my agent voice.

"Great, what's Comescu?" Callen asked me, studying me closely.

"G, I can't." I said shaking my head.

"Because Hunter says so? Or Vance?" Callen scoffed getting mad at me. "This is Hetty Alex! She brought you into this family! Do you even remember what she did for you?"

"I could never forget G!" I snapped back. "She saved my life! That's why I can't G!" I said as my defences started to break down. I couldn't stand there another minute and face him. Face the man I loved attacking me. I walked out of the gym, hearing him call my name.

* * *

The Mission was starting to feel pretty damn small, where ever I went eyes fell on me, Deeks, Kensi, Sam, Eric, Nell... they all knew. They were all asking the silent questions in their heads of how I could keep it all from them. It was getting too much for me. I headed to Hetty's desk to talk to Director Vance when Lauren appeared, taking my arm.

"We need to talk." She said leading me into an empty room. She closed the door behind us and I sighed as I rested against a wall, running a hand over my face.

"Lauren. I haven't said anything, and I wont." I sighed as I looked up at her.

"Alex, are, are you ok?" She asked carefully. It threw me, badly, I stood up straight and raised my eye brow.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"Are you ok? I saw Callen head into the gym, then you come out." She said taking a step towards me. "Hetty explained you two had a close partnership..."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Hetty said you two-" Lauren started to say.

"Stop Lauren! Just stop." I said pushing myself away from the wall and pacing the small room. "I... I did my job for Comescu, and now... I want to leave." I said turning to face her.

"Alex, I know how hard it is, being so close to someone and then having to betray that trust." Lauren said watching me closely. It was like Lauren was trying to relate to me. It was awkward and uncomfortable but she was the only person actually being nice to me. It was like I had landed in Bizzaro World or something.

"I'm an agent, I trained to do that kind of thing." I said coldly, I really didn't want to discuss my life with her of all people.

"But it's different when-" Lauren tried to explain.

"He was just a partner, never anything more. I did the job Hetty gave me and now I really want to just track her down." I sighed softly.

"Do you know where she might be?" Lauren asked me, a spark lit up in her eyes. She knew more than she was saying, I was certain of it.

"No, I just want to find her..." I sighed.

"We will find her Alex." Lauren said softly before walking out. I sighed and shook my head. The place was getting too much for me. Too many secrets, too many hurt feelings, it was all just getting too damn much. I'd hurt too many people to be able to fix it. But the look in Hunters eyes, she knew more than she was saying. We both did. I walked out and decided to check something out. I went up to Op's and was greeted by Nell and Eric working away at the computers.

"Um, guys, can I borrow a computer?" I asked softly. The pair turned to me and I saw Eric look nervously at Nell. He didn't know what to do, he was a good friend, but I had proven I had messed things up. "I just need it for five minutes." I added honestly.

"What for?" Nell asked firmly folding her arms over her chest. She was giving me a typical Hetty look and it took everything within me not to smile. Nell was really protective of the team and it was a good quality to have.

"Honestly?" I asked plainly, letting my arms drop by my sides.

"Yeah." Nell nodded. I took a deep breath and held it in.

"I need to access my files on Comescu, there's a link on the main server. It might help us track Hetty..." I half lied. I did need to access my Comescu files, but only to check a location.

"If you access them, will you let us read them?" Nell asked firmly.

"Of course, you, Callen, anyone." I admitted.

"And what about the Director and Hunter?" Eric asked softly.

"I'll take full responsibility, I kinda wanna get fired anyway." I half heartily laughed. Eric and Nell trained a worried look.

"Coup, you don't need to leave NCIS." Eric said softly as I walked over to their computers. I gave him a sad smile and nodded.

"I do. So please, let me try and make it up to you guys before it's too late?" I asked softly. Eric and Nell traded one last look before Nell stood from her computer. I gave her a small smile and hit a few keys. A few minutes later the files, my files on Comescu was up on the screens. I opened the file I needed and double checked the location.

"You wrote evaluations on all of us?" Eric said sounding hurt. I glanced and the pair were looking at the file names.

"I had to. I'm sorry." I explained as I copied the files to a flash drive. "They aren't bad. In fact, if you read them... I was trying my best to help. The whole time." I admitted as the final file transferred across. Eric's screen flashed as I stood up and looked at him confused. "What's that?" I asked confused.

"The teams running an Op. They're about to start. I need to get the Director." Eric explained pushing his glasses up.

"I should get going. Director Vance is going to love me when he finds out I opened these files." I sighed and walked out of Op's.

* * *

I went to Callen's desk and flicked the pen drive around and around in my hands. I wasn't sure how helpful it would be but I wanted them to know how much I wanted to help. I tucked the pen drive into my pocket as I saw Vance storm over to me. His face said he knew what I'd done.

"Agent Cooper, fallow me, now." He snapped walking over to Hetty's desk. Hunter was already stood there and I waited for the brunt to hit me. "Just what do you think you were doing?" Vance asked me the anger clear in his eyes. Hunter glanced from him to me with a questioning look.

"What did you do?" She asked me. Her eyes watching my every move but I just continued to look forward to Director Vance.

"She opened her files on Comescu and let Eric and Nell read them." Vance snapped and glared at me.

"What? Do the others know?" Hunter asked shocked as she looked between me and Director Vance. I just stood there watching Vance. Not blinking, not thinking just waiting for him to sack me.

"No, and thankfully they wont find out." Vance said and watched me carefully. "What were you thinking Agent Cooper?"

"I was thinking about what Hetty said to me before she left, Director. She wanted me to tell the truth." I said without a hint of emotion.

"We all want her back Agent Cooper. We are all working on locating her and bringing her back alive. Do you really think putting Agent Callen's life in danger is the best way to bring back Hetty?" Director Vance snapped at me.

"No sir, but if she is on a suicide run, I believe Agent Callen and his team have a right to know why." I said standing my ground.

"You don't have the authority to choose that Agent Cooper. We have rules for a reason." Vance said his eyes glued on me. We stood there watching, playing a game of chicken on who would blink first. I know he was weighing me up, trying to figure out my plan.

"What do we do now?" Hunter asked softly. She was like a child in that moment caught between fighting parents. Director Vance's expression changed for a few seconds and he sighed before turning back to a pissed off Director.

"Well I have no choice do I Agent Cooper?" Vance glared at me as he stood up from the seat. The look Vance shared with me. It was like he almost knew what I was going to do without being told.

"No sir." I said pulling out my gun and badge and placing them on the table.

"You're firing her?" Hunter asked watching the situation unfold.

"Am I firing you Agent Cooper?" Vance asked watching me.

"No sir, I am resigning this temporary position." I said taking a deep breath. "Thank you for all your patients Director Vance." I added plainly.

"Be safe Ms Cooper." Vance replied with a sharp nod.

"You're going after Hetty?" Hunter asked me, her eyes widening.

"I don't have a job here any more. I need to leave the country." I said plainly.

"You don't even know where she is!" Lauren cried out as I looked over to Vance.

"Where do you think you'll head to Ms Cooper?" Vance asked watching me, the smallest of smiles on his lips.

"I have friends in Eastern Europe, thought I'd crash with them for a while. Site see." I replied. Vance nodded knowing that my _friends_ would give me the location and back up I needed to find Hetty and rescue her if it was possible.

"Safe travels." Vance nodded as I nodded to him and walked out of The Mission for the last time.

* * *

I headed to the one place I knew I could go. The one place that would be empty. The one final loose end I needed to tie up before I left for Europe. I needed to explain everything to him. Explain why I did what I did, and how I tried to help. I refused to let him get hurt, but before I left, I wanted to make some kind of peace. I sat in his living room and waited to hear the door unlock. The sun had set and I was just sat in the dark, drinking a beer on the floor.

"I didn't think you'd come." I said as Callen walked into his living room. He was wearing a blue shirt, jacket and trousers, Hetty would have been proud of his choice of clothes.

"I got your text. Sounded important." Callen said with no emotion in his voice, standing at the edge of his living room. I stood up and put my hands into my back pockets.

"You wanted answers. You wanted to know about Comescu." I said plainly.

"Vance has explained it all to me." G said with stone cold icy blue eyes.

"He did? Wow, didn't think he'd let you know." I shrugged surprised.

"I know Hetty's trying to protect me." G explained without any emotion again.

"She only ever wanted to protect you G. This whole time, she never wanted to give you more than you could handle." I said standing there watching G.

"I should have been the one to judge that." Callen said firmly setting his jaw.

"I agree." I nodded. "Every evaluation, every time I was asked. I wanted her to tell you. I didn't know what Comescu had to do with you. But I knew it was something to do with your past. I knew you had a right to know." I explained taking a step towards G.

"You could have told me. Told me that she was having me watched." Callen said firmly. He was still mad at me, really mad at me.

"It was her call G." I said reaching into my back pocket.

"It was your call." G said with such anger in his voice it sent a cold shiver down my spine.

"It is now," I said tossing G the flash pen with all my files on, except the one that included the location I was heading to. "It's not much now, but that's all my work. Might give you a clue where to look."

"Why are you giving this to me?" Callen asked confused. "Vance will have your ass for it."

"If he finds out, and what's the worst he can do? I quit already." I shrugged as I headed to the door. As I became level with G, he grabbed my arm and looked into my eyes.

"What are you planning to do?" He asked, his icy blues searching my eye, boring into my soul for all the answers. The stare alone would have made someone crack, but I knew how important it was to stay strong. To keep G safe and alive.

"Trying to leave." I stated and G turned to face me fully.

"This." He said waving the flash pen. "Quitting. Where are you going? Do you know where Hetty is?" He asked me firmly. This wasn't the G Callen I knew as a friend and partner, this was Agent G Callen interrogating me for answers.

"I don't G. I've just had enough of the secrets and the lies and the tension. I'm heading to Europe to hit up a few contacts. See if I can find her." I answered almost truthfully. I was heading to Romania, I knew the Comescu family home was there and with a bit of luck Hetty would be too.

"She went to protect me." Callen said letting go of my arm. "I wont let her risk her life for me."

"You don't get a choice in this one G." I said softly.

"No. I do." G said glaring into my eyes. "I know she was last seen in Prague. We're heading there ASAP."

"Vance gave you the green light?" I asked confused.

"I quit too. We all did." Callen smirked before shaking his head. "I wont let anyone hurt her." He added firmly.

"Neither will I G." I said softly before taking a deep breath. "I wont apologise for keeping all this from you. It's kept you safe for years now. But I will apologise for sleeping with you. I should never have done it, I knew you'd find out soon and... I'm sorry for loving you G." I said looking up into his eyes. I saw the confusion on G's face as he studied me, trying to understand what I was going to do.

"Was it all part of the mission?" Callen whispered softly, looking dead in my eyes.

"Would it make it any easier if I just said yes?" I replied softening by the second. I would rather him be mad at me then know the truth. Know I was still in love and doing everything I could to protect him.

"Does it ever?" He asked me, his eyes locked on my own.

"I guess not." I admitted softly. I went up on my toes and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Stay safe G Callen." I whispered before walking out of his house. My heart breaking as I closed the door and found myself walking away from the one person I really loved in this world.

* * *

I got on the next plane to Romania, but a delayed flight out of German meant I lost precious hours. When I finally got to Romania I knew I had to hit the ground running. I knew if Hetty was alive it would only be a matter of time before someone changed that fact. I needed to get supplies, find her and get her out alive. I walked into a small shop close to the beach. It was a place I'd visited a few times when I'd had trips to Romanian for both the MOD and NCIS cases. It was my boat hole for the area.

"_Hello, can I help you?_" Dorin, an old friend and arms supplier asked in Romanian as I walked into his shop. The couple of customers collected their things as I walked to his counter.

"_I hope so I was looking for some help with a little problem._" I answered in Romanian as the couple left.

"Coup, it is good to see you alive my friend!" Dorin smirked as he walked to his door, turning the sign to closed and locking the door. "What brings you back to Romania?" He asked turning to face me. Dorin was in his early 50's, salt and pepper hair, greying moustache and small and dumpy. He'd helped me out a few times when I was short of equipment during a mission. He was a trusted ally in Eastern Europe.

"Dorin, it's good to see you too. How's the family?" I asked as he led me to the back of the shop where he dealt with special clients. Dorin paused, turning to me with a frown on his face.

"You are in trouble, no?" Dorin asked studying me closely.

"Can't an old friend drop by unexpectedly?" I asked leaning against his chest of drawers.

"No, when that old friend is you." Dorin smirked at me, shaking his head. "What trouble have you got yourself into this time? Drug dealers? Smugglers? Traffickers?"

"How about all of the above." I stated sighing softly. Dorin frowned at me again shaking his head.

"You are too young for this game Coup. You should go live a normal life. Leave the spying game to the old coats." Dorin sighed moving a picture on the wall and unlocking his safe. "Who are you going after to?" He asked pulling out a couple of shelves with guns, id's and cameras on.

"Dorin it's safer if I don't tell you." I sighed picking up a Sig and examining it. Dorin always had the best black market weapons, ones you could really rely on.

"Coup, you know I will find out." Dorin sighed picking up a camera and checking it's charge. Not only did Dorin help kit out _travellers_ to the country, he was also a local informal informant. He knew pretty much everything and had connections to near enough everything. Sure Dorin wasn't a good guy, but he wasn't the worst bad guy either. Lines became very blurred when you worked undercover.

"Dorin really." I sighed checking the sight of the gun.

"Please, you are an old friend. I do not have many of them left. Who are you here for?" Dorin asked taking the gun out of my hands and looking me dead in the eyes. I stood there for a few minutes and sighed, pushing my hair out of my face.

"The Comescu's." I stated and saw the blind panic in his eyes.

"Coup that is a suicide run. The Comescu's are untouchable here. They own everything and everyone." Dorin said seriously.

"Yeah, I've done my homework Dorin. But they have a friend and I need to get her back alive." I said looking him dead in the eyes.

"Then I'm afraid your friend may already be dead. The Comescu's do not take kindly to having outsiders interfere with their plans." Dorin explained softly.

"I need to find her Dorin. I need to get her back." I said taking the gun out of his hand and checking the clip. "I wont let her die." I added shaking my head.

"You know she is still alive?" Dorin asked shaking his head softly.

"No, but I'm praying." I sighed putting the clip back in. Dorin walked over to a laptop and hit a few keys.

"This friend of yours, is she travelling with three men?" Dorin asked me over his shoulder.

"No, why?" I asked tucking the gun down my back and covering it with my jacket. I walked over to the screen and saw a picture with Sam, G, Deeks and Kensi. "Dorin where was that taken?" I asked looking at the quality of the photo I knew it was an airport of security check point of some kind.

"Prague, but the Comescu's are asking for information on where they are now." Dorin explained as we looked at the photo. My heart jumped into my throat as I thought of G being in the line of fire when the Comescu's found him.

"And where are they now?" I asked trying to keep myself level headed, getting into a state and panicking over the guys wouldn't do anyone any good.

"Here. Romania. Who are these people?" Dorin asked turning to me. I was just stood looking at the picture. If they were here they knew where the Comescu's lived. Which meant, after taking some cover for a base they would start to scope out the place. If I could get to them, scare them off before hand... I'd need them to leave before I could get Hetty out and the only way I could do that was making them think she was already dead. But I knew G. He'd want proof. I needed to get to the house and get her out before Callen. Time was getting even tighter. But, but if the Comescu's knew about G and the team, they knew he was alive, maybe, just maybe, they were keeping Hetty to smoke out G. It was a good thought, gave me a chance.

"Dorin, do you know if anyone has told the Comescu's about these guys?" I asked pointing to the screen.

"Yes of course as soon as they landed. The Comescu's know they are heading for them. Are these friends of yours? Are they trying to save your friend as well?" Dorin asked looking confused and worried. I took a deep breath and grabbed the camera and some other things, packing them into a back pack. "Coup, please. Are these your friends?" Dorin asked getting in my way.

"If they go up against the Comescu's they will die. He, will die painfully." I said pointing to Callen in the photo. "I need to get to my friend before they can."

"Coup, you are willing to die for these friends, yes?" Dorin asked softly.

"Yes Dorin. They're my family." I said looking him dead in his eyes. "I need to protect them whatever the cost."

"God be with you Coup." Dorin said stepping aside so that I could leave. "God be with you all." He added softer as I nodded to him before walking out the door.

* * *

Time was really running out on me. If G and his team were here they would act the first chance they got. That meant that I needed to act even faster. I drove down to the beach and parked up, pulling out my camera to get a good view of the house. There were plenty of guards patrolling the place, a driver out front keeping close to a car and too much muscle for me, or G and his team to take out alone. As I sat there taking a few surveillance photo's I noticed Deeks sat across on a small wall eating an ice cream. I checked and he was alone. I groaned inwardly. I knew if Deeks was watching the place, it meant the guys were forming a plan. I didn't have any time left, and there was far too many people to take out alone. I was going to have to get Sam, Deeks and Kensi to help me while G stayed out of the way. Like that was going to happen. I sighed, pulling on my aviators, leaving my camera in the car and tucked my Sig into my back as I walked over to Deeks. He was just sat on the wall eating ice cream and watching the people walk by. I noticed the guys at the Comescu house were watching everyone on the street. It wasn't a good sign, if Dorin was right, they knew G was there. I walked up to Deeks with a wide grin on my face.

"Hey stranger." I acted like a girlfriend and stood in front of him, blocking his view of the house.

"Coup. Ok, didn't expect you to stay away from this." Deeks smirked at me as he licked his ice cream.

"Where's Callen?" I asked softly.

"Near by." Deeks replied plainly.

"Where?" I asked sighing a little.

"Um... where was it again..." Deeks pondered.

"Deeks, I get it. You don't trust me. Fine. But I need to talk to him." I said firmly.

"Yeah, I don't think he wants to talk to you." Deeks said plainly taking another lick of his ice cream. "He read your files, we all did. And can I just say, I do not use comic relief to distract others from my insecurities around dominant male figures."

"Deeks, please-" I started to say when his phone rang. He passed me his ice cream, held up one finger and answered the call. I rolled my eyes, taking a lick from the ice cream making Deeks eyes widen a little.

"Hey wifey, I was wondering when you were going to call. We got a plan?" Deeks asked glancing at me with a sarcastic smile. He stood there listening to Kensi as far as I could tell. "So that's the plan? Just kill them all? Um hmm. Has anyone actually figured out how we're going to do that? Right ok. Well listen I'm on my third ice cream here, and I'm beginning to wonder if my new wife has up and dumped me. But... ok fine, my sister. And I was just- hold on." Deeks said down the phone as he glanced over my shoulder. "Ok I'm starting to feel exposed here, I'm going to move. I will um, I'll call you back." He said hanging up.

"We got a problem?" I asked smiling at Deeks.

"Yeah, yeah you could say that." Deeks replied.

"You've been made?" I sighed rolling my eyes.

"I have not been-" Deeks glanced in the direction of three guys heading our way, one I recognised as a Comescu family member. "Oh joy. Come on." He jumped over the wall holding my hand and I fallowed him, before we jog across the street and then I noticed the guys beginning to chase us.

"You got made." I sighed as we started to run. We ran through an old paper mill and out the back. I prayed to God Deeks knew where he was heading. We ran down little side alley's and round zig zag back ways. We ran around a corner when one of the men was stood there waiting for us.

"Whoa!" Deeks cried out as he fought with the guy, knocking him to the fall. The guy turned to get back up again. "Really?" Deeks cried out in shock. I punched the guy hard in the face, knocking him back to the ground.

"You know where you're heading?" I asked as we started to run again.

"Yeah, can you keep up?" He asked as we ran.

"Yeah." I answered as we noticed the other guys spotting us.

"I hate Romania!" Deeks cried out as we took off down another alley. I fallowed Deeks to a old garage with a broken pump outside and he burst through the door. I was seconds behind him. "I got three prisoners!" He called out as Sam, G and Kensi pulled their gun and looked at me. "Not her." Deeks added.

"Where?" Sam asked firmly.

"Right behind us." Deeks answered and as if on queue, all three ran in.

"_Who are you?_" Callen asked in Romanian. "_Can we help you?_" He asked.

"_Yes. I think you can._" A guy behind us answered as they all pulled guns. Deeks, grabbed the guy who talked and pulled his gun out of his hands. Sam, G, Kensi and myself shot the other three guys.

"Ok, make that one prisoner and two dead guys." Deeks said aiming at the guy on the floor. As G and everyone else rushed over to us. I kicked the gun away from the guy nearest me as Deeks cuffed his guy.

"You got made." Kensi said looking at Deeks. She wouldn't even look at me. It was exactly as I expected, I mean the guys read my reports, I knew they weren't just going to forget everything I wrote.

"I didn't get made." Deeks replied going through the guys pockets. G looked at me and I just gave him a small nod.

"You definitely got made." Sam added as Deeks tossed G a wallet. Sam gave me a small smile and I nodded to him. I knew Sam as long as I knew G, they knew I wasn't the enemy, least I hoped they did.

"Not because of anything that I did. Tell them Coup." Deeks said glancing at me.

"One ice cream too many?" Kensi suggested.

"Dracul Nicolae Comescu." G read the guys name from his drivers licence.

"Well I definitely didn't get made, they knew who to look for." Deeks said pulling out a piece of paper, that was the same photo Dorin had shown me. Deeks showed it to G. "Looks like somebody knew we were coming." He added as Sam and G traded looks.

* * *

Sam tied up Dracul and checked out his cut while Deeks and Kensi talked softly away from me. I was stood in front of Callen praying I could convince him to leave saving Hetty to me. Well that was the plan anyway. I pulled my aviators off and clipped them to my t-shirt.

"This is leaving?" Callen asked as we walked to the top end of the garage out of ear shot of everyone. It didn't take a psychology degree to know they all still didn't trust me and I knew I could probably never rebuild that trust.

"No, this is travelling to Europe." I corrected him as I lent on the wall. "They know your here." I added folding my arms over my chest.

"I see that." G answered holding up the picture. "You know about this?" He asked watching me closely.

"When I spotted Deeks at the beach, I went to try and warn him, but he wouldn't let me talk to you." I sighed looking over to Dracul. "Then we got chased." I added.

"I read your files Coup." Callen said looking me dead in the eyes. There was no tell of emotion on his face and I really didn't know what he thought out my reports. My heart seemed to stop beating for a minute, I really didn't know how to react.

"Yeah I expected you too G." I sighed pushing some hair off my face.

"You...the reports they're kind of bias." Callen said with a little nod.

"Well that's what Hetty said too, personally I thought they were accurate." I shrugged.

"Some of the things you wrote... You were watching me, us, for a long time. Years." Callen said and I spotted the hurt in his eyes.

"I, yeah." I admitted and looked to the floor. There was an awkward silence as the realisation of what I had been doing and just how long had kicked in.

"Since I got shot?" Callen asked and I looked back up to his icy blue eyes.

"About a week after you were shot, yeah." I nodded, I didn't want to lie to him any more.

"You think you can get her out alone?" Callen asked sighing, he looked like he'd been overloaded with information, he looked tired, angry, scared and alone. It hurt to see him that way, knowing, most of it was my fault.

"No, not a chance." I said honestly and a small smile crossed his lips. "But if Sam, Deeks and Kensi helped, a good plan, maybe." I answered and looked up to his eyes. G stopped smiling and his face went to stone.

"I'm not walking away from this one." Callen said firmly. "I'm too close."

"Exactly. Too close. They want you dead Callen. The Comescu are trying to kill your whole family line." I said shaking my head.

"I know Alex. I, I remember being here as a child. I... I was there when they killed my mother." G whispered softly, looking away from me. I could see the hurt in his voice and it kicked me in the gut. I just wanted to take the pain away.

"Jesus Callen... I'm sorry." I said softly, taking his hand in mine and giving it a soft squeeze. Callen looked at our hands and then back up at me.

"You didn't have to come here." He whispered squeezing my hand back.

"I couldn't let her die. Least not alone." I added taking my hand back.

"We are not going to die, they are." Callen said firmly, setting his jaw. He blinked and his eyes softened a little. "Does Vance know your here?" He asked plainly.

"Nope, no one does. I've used my underground contacts to get here. You?" I asked plainly.

"No. But we have a problem." Callen sighed, he looked troubled.

"Apart from the family of murders after your head? And the fact we have no back up. And the fact they're all pissed at me, oh and the fact Hetty will personally hand each of us our arse's for even stepping foot on Romanian soil to get her back?" I asked with a soft chuckle. "You mean we got one more problem to add to the list?" I joked and Callen smiled shaking his head a little.

"This one is serious." He said loosing the smile.

"So were the others." I quipped.

"Hunter's here." Callen said plainly. I took a moment to think about it, work out exactly why she was here and what she could be doing.

"Where?" I asked thinking it through.

"The Comescu house, we know she knows the family well." Callen added. "You know what she did as part of her work for Hetty?" He asked folding his arms over his chest.

"I don't. Hetty compartmentalised the Op so we only knew what was directly effecting us. She'd be the only one who would know apart from Hunter." I explained trying to think of a reason she could be with the Comescu's. "You don't think?" I asked searching G's baby blues for a sign of an answer. It was clear he didn't trust her and the fact he knew where she was made him more nervous around her.

"I honestly don't know Coup." Callen sighed shaking his head. I stood there for a few seconds looking into G's eyes. I knew he wasn't going to sit on the side lines for this one, like he ever would. But I felt a little better, knowing I could be there to protect him and keep him safe. It's all I ever wanted to do.

"Well we need to make a plan. Get Hetty out of there as soon as." I said and looked over to the others who were all talking by the table softly. "They aren't going to trust me to have their backs are they?" I asked watching them.

"They'll trust you more then Hunter." G said and I glanced up to him.

"You trust me to have your back?" I asked plainly. I needed to know, otherwise there was no point in me being there.

"Your a good Agent, great marksman, good instincts. I know you'll have my back." Callen said with a nod.

"But you don't trust me." I stated.

"I... I don't know what to think Alex." Callen said running a hand over his short hair.

"Just, just forget I asked. You know I got your back. That's the important thing right now. Got any idea how to convince them?" I asked glancing to the table again.

"Sam knows. Kensi is just mad at you, Deeks will fallow Kensi's lead." Callen shrugged as we walked back over to the table.

* * *

We walked over to the table as they were discussing Hunter and what role she was playing in all of this. We didn't know if we could trust her or not. G picked up a tablet with her picture on and walked over to Dracul with Sam. Deeks, Kensi and me just stood by the table and watched.

"Who is she?" G asked Dracul. "She's a good looking woman Sam, you think she's his girlfriend?"

"Woman like that wants a man with power and money. You got power and money Dracul? Didn't think so. Your just temporary muscle, twenty times removed from the head of the family." Sam said to Dracul.

"How about this one?" G asked changing the picture. "What's her name?"

"Why don't you knock on the door and ask her yourself?" Dracul asked G.

"Right answer." Sam said firmly.

"We might just do that." Callen added before walking back over to us.

"She's alive." Kensi said sighing a little.

"For now." Sam added as we sat around the table. Kensi and Deeks looked a little confused.

"As soon as they get G, they'll kill Hetty and anyone with him." I explained as they turned to me. Callen was watching me closely. "They want G to suffer, so he'll die when the Comescu's want it to happen, and not before. Me and Kensi, we might get lucky, a bullet to the head or heart. Quick, painless. Sam, Deeks, they might take a little more time. Slit throat, suffocation. All the time Callen will be made to watch. These are nasty people we're dealing with. We mess this up, and we're all dead." I said looking at everyone and finally meeting Callen's eye.

"This is what you did for Comescu?" Deeks asked shocked.

"Pretty much." I nodded a little. Callen walked away from the table and started to pace around while Kensi gave Dracul a drink of water. I sat at the table looking through Dracul's wallet while Deeks went through his phone.

"You really think they would do that?" Deeks asked me softly and I looked up meeting his eyes. His face was the most serious I had every seen it be, and he looked worried. But not for himself.

"They'll probably do worse to us because we're with G." I admitted softly.

"So that whole bullet to the head or heart, you say that for Callen and Sam?" Deeks asked me softly so the others couldn't hear.

"Yeah, and you. Trust me Deeks, you don't want to know what they'll do to her." I said glancing at Kensi who was watching Dracul.

"I think I can imagine." Deeks replied also looking at Kensi.

"I pray to God you can't." I admitted before looking at the wallet again.

"Coup, I think I get why you did this. Why you kept it all from us." Deeks said looking at me.

"Yeah?" I asked softly, unconvinced he could ever actually understand.

"Family. You protect family." Deeks said before going back to searching the phone.

"What do you want to do with him?" Sam asked leaning on a gurder. "We could tie him up, call an ambulance once we clear the beach house." He was watching G who was in turn glaring at Dracul. "Or do you have something else in mind? Your call." Sam added making G look at him. We all knew the something else meant a bullet to the skull, a plan I wasn't exactly unhappy about.

"I found something," Deeks said passing the phone to Callen. "It's in his address book." Callen marched over to Dracul fuming.

"Tell me about Ilena!" Callen demanded, showing Dracul the phone.

"She's not the woman you need to be afraid of." Dracul explained.

"If you still want to be breathing when you walk out of here, you tell me about her." Callen snapped.

"You think she's my girlfriend." Dracul scoffed.

"Tell me!" Callen snapped.

"I've known her all my life, we've played together when we were children. Ilena is my cousin." Dracul explained as suddenly everyone's phones went off. Not mine though, which meant only one thing.

"I'm so not expecting a phone call." Deeks said as they all pulled out their phones and checked them. It was a simple text message saying to call home.

"They found us." Kensi said looking at us all.

"Eric's good." Deeks sighed as Sam headed over to G.

"Eric and Nell are good." Kensi corrected him. Sam walked over to G and showed him the message too.

Sam and G came back to the table and Callen called home. We sat around the table and waited to see what Director Vance and the others wanted. We all just sat there and listened to Callen's conversation.

"Huh, a couple of days ago I would have agreed with you. Right now I'm not so sure." Callen said walking away from us. I watched him closely. "Not my team. We're fine. Yeah, she's here too." Callen said glancing back at me. "She's in a beach house a couple of blocks from where we are. They knew we were coming. They've been tracking us since we've landed in Prague. Have you herd the name Ilena Vadim? Cousins or according to Dracul Comescu. He has no reason to lie. Some body told them we were coming. Ok well that is one explanation."

Suddenly Dracul's phone started to ring. Deeks picked it up and passed it to Callen. Callen decided to answer it and put it on speak so we could all hear it.

"_Yes?_" Callen answered in Romanian.

"_Dracul where are you?_" Hunter asked in Romanian.

"He's with me." Callen said plainly.

"Callen, you're here already?" Hunter sounding slightly surprised.

"Dracul couldn't make it to the phone." Callen said plainly as he paced.

"He's dead?" Hunter asked. Callen paused and looked at Dracul.

"Bleeding." He stated.

"Where are you?" Hunter asked sounding slightly worried.

"Close enough to see you arrive at the beach house. Hetty?" Callen asked.

"I haven't seen her yet, but their keeping her alive to flush you out." Hunter explained.

"Well it's working." Callen said looking at all of us.

"How do you want to do this?" Hunter asked softly.

"Well I am open to suggestions." Callen replied.

"Tell me where you are." Hunter stated. Callen paused and thought about it for a few minutes.

"An old auto work shop, two blocks off main street, one block south. There's a broken gas pump out front." Callen explained exactly where we were. Deeks and Kensi shared a panicked look. I looked up at Sam and he just nodded to me, we knew Callen had a plan. There was no way he would give out our position without one.

"Give me ten minutes." Hunter said.

"Ten minutes." Callen echoed before hanging up, and picking up the phone to the Director. "You get that? I gave up being an agent when I turned in my badge. Yeah. Save Hetty." Callen said and hung up his phone.

"So we have a plan right? I mean something with more details than just _save Hetty_, right?" Deeks asked looking at Callen.

* * *

I sat in the back of the car and checked my gun. I trusted Dorin to get me the best, but still taking guns from the black market always had it's dangers. No guns were 100% checked and up to standard; it was only when you fired the guns that you found out if you had a dud one.

"Where did you pick that up from?" Sam asked glancing at me in the rear view mirror.

"An old friend." I replied, tucking it down my back.

"_Dorin get you it?_" Callen asked in Romanian. Looking at me in the rear view mirror.

"_Dorin got me the gun, and warned me about the Comescu's._" I replied watching the road.

"_He's a good man._" Callen said.

"_A dying breed around these parts. He got me onto that ship, remember?_" I asked with a smirk.

"_Yeah, it was when the op went bad and we had no way of getting you out. He smuggled you out of the boarder onto a ship to Greece. You thought you were going to be sick the whole trip._" Callen laughed softly. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, losing my smile.

"_You know I'm not going to let you get killed in that house._" I said looking into Callen's icy blue eyes through the mirror. I meant it. I wouldn't let anyone hurt Callen in the Comescu house. I loved him to much to see him get shot. "_Hetty would kill me._" I added before I gave away how I still felt about him. Before he could say anything Sam spoke.

"You know I am in the car right?" Sam asked slightly frustrated.

"How could we miss you big guy?" Callen asked with a smirk before a convoy of old black 4x4's rolled out past us.

"Heads up." I said as Callen started the car.

"Kensi, Deeks, go, go go." Sam said into a phone as the cars passed us.

"I counted 12 it evens out the odds." Callen said working the gears.

"Till they've discovered we've gone." Sam added glancing at G.

"You guys see Hunter?" I asked as the car started to move.

"Nope." They said in unison. The car pulled up outside the house and both me and Sam were the first out of the car, with our guns drawn. Callen got in front of us and I cursed under my breath as he shot the first couple of guys. Sam took the lead as we entered the garden and shot a guy coming down the stairs. We went into the house and cleared it, each of us shooting a couple of guys.

"On your right!" Sam yelled out to Callen, who turned and shot without even thinking. I gave Sam a quick nod and carried on clearing the place room by room. I lost sight of Callen and glanced around, clearing the room as I went.

"Sam? Callen?" I cried out as I walked into another room.

"Coup!" I herd Sam shout from a room behind me, I turned a spotted a guy aiming at me. We shot out at the same time. His bullet hit me in the top left shoulder.

"Damn it!" I cried out as he fell to the floor dead. Sam rushed into the room with his gun pointed at the dead guy. After Sam registered he was dead he turned to me.

"You've been shot! You ok?" Sam asked rushing over and looking at my shoulder. "The bullets in there." He added checking it out.

"I know. Where's Callen?" I hissed feeling the searing pain rip through my left arm.

"I thought he was with you." Sam said looking around the room. We herd two gun shots coming from downstairs and raced down. I fallowed Sam with my gun drawn in my right hand. Sam walked into the open room and I was right behind him.

"We good?" Sam asked as I fallowed him in.

"We're good." Callen replied. The head of the Comescu family was dead on the floor with Agent Hunter stood over her, Callen was looking at the pair and Hetty was sat at a table.

"Hetty time to hussle, Deeks and Kensi are at the car." Sam said walking into the room. I walked over to Hetty.

"Hetty you ok?" I asked as Hetty tried to get to her feet. The guys turned around to face us.

"Hetty?" Sam asked confused as Hetty started to fall to the floor.

"Hetty!" Callen cried out both guys racing to catch her.

* * *

Please send a review, only takes two ticks and makes a world of difference! Thanks for reading!


End file.
